Four seasons
by Scorpio251095
Summary: ¿Alguna vez tuviste un crush? Esa persona que te hace pensar en los mejores lugares para conocerse, confesarse o conocerse mejor. Bueno, si eres Jack Overland abandona las respuestas románticas y prepárate para las experiencias más vergonzosas y absurdas a las que tu enamoramiento de colegiala puede empujarte. Especialmente si involucras a tu amigos de la banda.
1. Pista 1

Bueno, en realidad lo que traigo esta vez no es un oneshot pero tampoco es un fic como los demás (?) ¿Por qué? pueh porque los capitulos vienen inspirados en canciones ¡si! canciones...las cuales segun iban a ser de un capitulo pero termine dandoles toda una trama *sigh* en fin, espero que esta extraña y loca idea les guste :) **  
**

**Advertencias:** Este es un fic con tematica homosexual, si no eres fan de este genero, sal de aqui y evita perturbar tu mente (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Ningun personaje me pertenece

Notas adicionales:

—Dialogo—

— **personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 ** ** _Cancion de fondo_****

* * *

 **I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor**

—Jack ¿Cuántas veces tengo que levantarte? — el mayor de los gemelos rodo los ojos, dejando que su hermano menor se las arreglará para levantarse de la cama y él se fue directo al cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que cada hebra de su melena castaña se encontraba en un perfecto desorden.

Porque no, los gemelos Overland no conocían el significado de la palabra "peinarse" o el uso de los cepillos inexistentes de su habitación compartida del campus.

—Relájate, hoy no tenemos clases pesadas.

—Tu no, pero yo tengo que asistir a cálculo.

—Mi más sincero pésame, hermano…si mueres en clase ¿puedo quedarme con tu micrófono?

—Ni loco. Mejor si tu mueres en la clase de geografía, yo me quedare con tus baquetas favoritas.

El menor de los Overland estuvo a punto de argumentar algo más cuando el sonido del teléfono con el que contaba el dormitorio, sonaba de manera repetitiva. Jackson dio pasos grandes hasta el molesto aparato. Aún sentía que podía caer dormido en cualquier momento, pero debía actuar como el hermano "casi-responsable" que era al descargar su fastidio de levantarse temprano en su querido hermano menor que ahora se arrastraba por el suelo hasta el guardarropa.

—Dormitorio de los Over...

—Se a dónde estoy llamando ¿Dónde están? — Jackson sonrió sin ganas al escuchar el tono que su amiga, Merida, estaba usando para exigirle una respuesta de su parte.

—En el dormitorio todavía…— hurgo entre sus memorias en busca de algún plan pendiente que tuviera con la pelirroja que parecía querer ahorcarlo por su tono de voz.

—Jackson Overland, trae tu trasero y el de tu hermano al auditorio. Nos citaron a las siete de la mañana a Rapunzel y a mí, ya estamos montando la batería de Jack.

—Bien, bien. No te alteres o tus rizos se van a esponjar peor que un puddle— colgó sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta que la pelirroja pudiera darle. Dejando caer el teléfono para que se colgara por sí mismo y le diera tiempo suficiente para ponerse un vestuario simple pero cómodo.

Pantalones de mezclilla al igual que su hermano, una playera blanca y una chamarra negra. No tenía por qué complicarse la vida como Jack que hasta parecía buscar la combinación perfecta para que su tonto cabello blanco resaltara por encima de su vestimenta.

—Apúrate nieve, o Merida empezara a usarnos de blanco en sus prácticas.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Ambos chicos salieron del dormitorio con un bostezo desganado. Aprovechando el camino para quitarse el cansancio de encima y usar el frío de esa mañana para espabilar por completo.

Pocos estudiantes se levantaban temprano para ir a un lugar como el auditorio, la mayoría estaba más ocupado atendiendo a clases que se especializaban de la carrera a la que iban a dedicarse una vez se graduaran, otros iban a entrenar al campo y sus demás compañeros de artísticas aprovechaban esas horas de descanso para relajar sus mentes.

La mayoría, no todos. Y entre esas excepciones estaban los gemelos que empujaban pesadamente la puerta del auditorio para poder ver a Rapunzel y Merida esperándolos en el escenario con los instrumentos ya listos.

— ¿Lo habían olvidado, verdad?

—Está bien Meri, nosotras también casi lo olvidamos.

—Ese no es el problema— se escudó la de rizos rebeldes que ahora era el blanco del mal humor que Jack se había formado en todo el camino mientras intentaba despertar.

— ¡Ah! Entonces es malo que las hagamos esperar pero pudo haber sido al revés ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De que a ustedes igual se les olvido!

Merida comenzó a discutir con el menor del grupo. Dejando de tarea a los mayores que intercedieran para que se callaran de una vez o simplemente los dejaran continuar hasta que sus energías de pelear se disolvieran.

— ¿Ayer durmieron temprano? — Rapunzel se acercó a ver que Jackson no tuviera las ojeras que ambas le advirtieron que obtendría si se quedaba mucho tiempo jugando videojuegos con su hermano. Pero como siempre, al parecer los gemelos Overland habían hecho lo que les dio la gana.

—Un poco, al menos más temprano que otros días.

—Al menos es algo. En fin, tuve una idea para una nueva canción ¿quieres verla en lo que terminan de discutir?

—Claro…

— ¡Hablando de canciones! — Jack llamo la atención de su hermano y Rapunzel, utilizando su grito para silenciar su propia discusión donde Merida estaba ganando con argumentos totalmente validos aunque fuera de contexto. Lo mejor era hablar de ese tema que le había llamado la atención camino al auditorio. —Escuche que van a poner algunas de nuestras canciones en la fiesta de este mes.

— ¿En serio? — los tres chicos se mostraron emocionados. No era la primera vez que ponían alguna de sus pistas en las fiestas que daba la facultad, pero si la primera que ponían más de una y eso les convenía en gran medida. Hablaba mucho de su calidad y los llenaba de una confianza e inspiración digna de escribir nuevas letras o componer melodías para ensamblarlas de esa manera tan bizarra que tenían.

¿Cómo hacían canciones? Fácil, cualquiera podía traer la letra, pero iban poniendo la melodía por turnos; Jack en la batería, Merida en la guitarra, Rapunzel en el bajo y Jackson cantaba cualquier letra que le brindaran.

Pocas veces Jack intento cantar en lugar de su hermano, pero nunca fue de manera pública. Prefería estar en el fondo de la banda, desatando todo ese entusiasmo y euforia en cada tambor que componía su inseparable batería.

— ¿No escuchaste que canciones serían? — Rapunzel estaba igual de emocionada que los demás y no se molestó en controlarse al igual que los otros que ya bailaban al dar vueltas y entrelazar sus codos mientras cantaban "fama, fama, allá voy"

—No, eso no lo escuche. Pero hoy solo vamos a ensayar las melodías ¿no?

—Sí, Meri y yo iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos para la fiesta de esta noche.

—Bien ¿me compran algo? Quiero un…

—Oh hermano mío ¿Acaso quieres un vestido? — Jackson no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para burlarse de su hermano y Merida, su compinche en el club oficial de "Molesta a Jack", tampoco perdería la oportunidad.

—No te preocupes Jack, encontraremos uno que combine con tus bonitos ojos azules.

— ¿Lo quieres? — Rapunzel se sonrojo un poco al sentirse algo avergonzada por no haber imaginado eso y siendo la única que no intentaba burlarse aunque tuvo el efecto contrario al que deseaba.

— ¡No! Quiero que me compren una nueva bufanda aprovechando que van a salir.

—Jack, no te debe dar pena lo que quieras vestir— y el malentendido que causaron en la rubia solo provoco una carcajada para el dúo de burlones que se agarraba el estómago por la cara que Jack había hecho

—No quiero ningún vestido Punze ¿de acuerdo? Estos tarados son los que están mofándose de mi— le intento aclarar para que dejara la idea a un lado.

—…Merida, Jackson— regaño a ambos como si fuera la madre del grupo y señalo el micrófono y la guitarra —ya vamos a ensayar.

—Gracias— se limitó a bufar para él dirigirse a la batería mientras los dos que atentaron contra su dignidad, ahora iban a regañadientes por la guitarra y el micrófono para empezar los ensayos.

Porque siendo "Four Seasons" el grupo que abría algunos eventos deportivos escolares y solo en dos ocasiones tocaron fuera de la escuela, eran los que más se nombraba al momento de dar ejemplos sobre los resultados que la universidad podía dar.

-(-)-

El día paso más rápido a lo que tenían planeado. El ensayo en la mañana, las clases, las compras de la tarde y los juegos de nintento casi al anochecer, dieron como resultado a los cuatro chicos arreglándose en su propia habitación. Apurándose el uno al otro y quedando de reunirse en la fiesta que tendría lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela gracias al permiso que los presidentes de la sociedad de alumnos (cada sección tenía uno) habían conseguido para ese día.

—Nada mal, nada mal— Jackson escudriño el lugar que estaba medio lleno pero las luces estaban en un tono tenue donde les daban suficiente iluminación de color naranjo oscuro, el cual cambiaba de forma lenta a un amarillo y de ahí a un verde. A todos parecía gustarles ese ambiente tranquilo que se transformaría en una discoteca en dos horas a lo mucho.

—¿Se van a quedar toda la noche? — Jack tomo uno de los vasos que le quedaban más cerca, sonriendo al haber dado con un refresco que le provoco un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta. Tan agradable, que no se privó de agarrar otro vaso del mismo lugar de donde había encontrado el primero.

—No lo creo, estas cosas siempre se descontrolan en la última hora y media. Pero creo que puedo quedarme por un buen rato— y el castaño no incluyo a su hermano en sus planes porque ese era el trato mudo que tenían ambos. Siempre que salían podían formar sus planes individuales o Jackson terminaba intentando apear a su hermano para el final del día.

—Merida y yo nos iremos a la hora que te vayas entonces— Rapunzel se encogió de hombros al tomar eso como un toque de queda. Dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja que parecía tan impasible en ese tema que poco tuvo que dar a entender por sus gestos al regresar a la mesa de bocadillos y dejarles el tema del regreso a ellos. Merida solo fue por los deliciosos bocadillos que gastronomía daba en esas reuniones, no le importaba conocer gente. Quizá divertirse con sus amigos si, pero nunca le intereso lo demás.

—Entonces ¿te vas a quedar hasta el final? — Jackson no lo creyó al principio, por más que su hermano disfrutara pavonearse de un lado a otro o dar bromas coquetas. Su umbral de tolerancia a multitudes era de ¿qué? ¿Una hora? —como quieras. Pero si te vas antes de que la fiesta acabe, vas a tener que hacer mi examen de matemáticas de la semana que viene.

—Y si yo gano, vas a tener que hacer tu examen de matemáticas en la fila de adelante. Usando el vestido que Merida utilizo para su obra de "la sirenita"

—Hecho.

Ambos hermanos entrelazaron sus manos, golpearon su palma y se tumbaron con el hombro de esa forma en la que acostumbraban cerrar un trato.

Rapunzel y Merida se limitaron a no meterse en esa apuesta que creían perdida por parte del menor, pero intentaron ayudarlo un poco solo para no dejar que Jackson ganara tan fácil esa apuesta. Le agregarían cuanta dificultad pudieran darle.

Aunque el hecho de que Jack iba a perder, no cambiaba.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar con más rapidez a lo que pudieron desear aquellos jóvenes que se pasaron la mayoría del tiempo sentados. Evaluando a los diferentes compañeros que tenían, intentando adivinar de que rama eran o que carrera estudiaban cuando pasaban cerca de ellos y si perdían, comían unos extraños bocadillos que les quemaba la boca y los obligaba a correr por un vaso de agua.

Los cuatro mostraron una ecuanimidad al punto que algunos de sus compañeros de pintura y computación, se acercaron a jugar "jenga" y matar sus papilas gustativas cada que la torre caía por su culpa.

—Ya van a ser las 3 de la mañana— la pelirroja no se ocupó en ocultar su sorpresa al ver la hora y tener a un Jack completamente despierto frente a ella mientras la música iba subiendo de volumen y Rapunzel sonreía al anotar otro título de la canción que ahora sonaba en el recinto.

Llevaba tres en lista y ninguno se perdió ese dato, ni siquiera el castaño que ya estaba bostezando por la falta de reposo, pero intentaba aguantar despierto para no obligarlas a irse tan rápido.

Merida puso los ojos en blanco al notarlo. Era incomodo tener a un Jackson "responsable" en esa temporada de evaluación y más cuando intentaba ser considerado, solo lograba que ella y Rapunzel quedaran como las niñeras.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos— dictamino cuando el mayor dio la tercera cabezada y tardo en reaccionar a sus palabras.

—Como quieran.

—Vas a perder— el menor sonrió triunfante al tomar otro vaso de esa bebida dulce y burbujeante que lo mantuvo despierto todo ese tiempo. Tomando los dados que habían llevado esos chicos de rugby que se sentaron luego de que el chico rubio y gordinflon de ajedrez los invitara a unirse a los juegos de mesa que estaban teniendo.

—Creo que tu eres el que va a perder— aunque ya no estaba tan seguro en ese punto de la noche. Jack tenía 3 horas y media para quedarse dormido y regalarle la victoria. Y vaya que quería ganar, ni de broma iba a ponerse un vestido y ser el centro de atención en su examen que se aproximaba lento pero seguro.

Jack se limito a darle la razón a su hermano para que se fuera de una vez y el fuera capaz de volver al juego de cubilete que ahora se desarrollaba con los chicos de otras carreras y secciones.

Las risas empezaban a sonar más bajo que la música, esa que si no se equivocaba, era otra canción de ellos pero no podía recordar el titulo de esta. Si no la anotaba, probablemente Rapunzel le reclamaría al día siguiente por no haber puesto la suficiente atención.

Se concentro lo más que pudo en distinguir que pista era. Poniendo atención en el comienzo de la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo, la batería…

— _¡Patapez eso es trampa!_

— _¡No es trampa si no lo ves!_

— _Es solo un mal perdedor._

— _No seas llorón._

— _Brutilda, tu también hiciste trampa._

Jack frunció el ceño al enfocar su atención en los jugadores que ahora estaban sujetando los dados y parecían discutir con el chico de ajedrez que había empezado con todo. Por alguna razón no podía escuchar bien sus voces y la falta de comida solo hizo rugir su estomago, provocándole un ligero mareo que ignoro al sacudir su cabeza y empeorar todo.

Solto una carcajada cuando el chico que llamaban "patán" fue tacleado por la rubia de trenzas que alegaba ser inocente y para probarlo lo obligaría a que se tragara los dados.

— _¿Ahora que están haciendo?_

Una voz diferente hablo pero se escuchaba igual que las demás. Opacas, como si Jack tuviera algo en el oído que le impedía escuchar bien, dando como resultado el sonido de las voces similar a cuando el agua se colaba en su oído al momento de bañarse.

— _Nada, es solo que este idiota me acusa de.._

— _¿Hacer trampa? Brutilda, tu siempre haces trampa y brutacio también._

— _¡Esas son tonterías! No puedo creer que no confies en nosotros._

— _No, no lo hago…¿y quien es él?_

El nuevo había dejado de regañar a sus amigos para señalarlo. Jack no podía creer que no lo conociera, no cuando había tantos posters de ellos en el campus. ¡Incluso las ratas del campo de baseball sabían quien era él!

— _Es nuestro nuevo amigo._

— _¡Es un excelente jugador del jenga!_

Intento hablar para darse crédito, ellos no estaban halagándolo lo suficiente. Pero las palabras no salían. No sabía si era porque sentía la lengua dormida, el mareo o simplemente porque estaba más distraído en ver esos extraños ojos verdes que, desde su punto de vista, parecían muy expresivos.

De hecho tampoco sabía si no podía hablar por estar aguantando la risa que le provocaba ver como ese chico hacia demasiados gestos con los brazos al hablar ¿estaba intentando volar o qué? No tenía porque moverlos tanto.

— _No se ve muy bien._

— _Se ve mejor que tu._

— _No Patán, me refiero a que no se ve bien en cuanto a salud._

Sonrió al recordar el nombre de la canción gracias a esa primera línea que escucho con claridad e incluso le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa al sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. ¡Rapunzel estaría tan orgullosa de que tenían otra canción en esa lista de reproducción de la fiesta!

 _ **Deja de mirarme y yo dejare de hacerlo también.**_

 _ **Lo que realmente me sorprende es que no quiero que dejes de hacerlo**_

 _ **Y tus hombros están congelados (fríos como el hielo)**_

 _ **Oh, eres una explosión (eres dinamita)**_

 _ **Tu nombre no es Rio, pero no me interesa la arena**_

 _ **Y encender la mecha podía resultar en una explosión.**_

— _Esta perfectamente bien, mira como sonríe._

— _Brutacio ¿trajeron ese…les dije que no trajeran esa bebida aquí._

— _Tranquilizate, nadie nos vio._

— _Si, además nuestro querido amigo Jack nos ayudo a eliminar cualquier evidencia._

— _¡Pero miren como lo dejaron!_

Jack ignoraba esa discusión de la que no formaba parte, ahora tenía ganas de bailar al ritmo de la canción solo para dejar en claro quien era el rey de la pista de baile.

— _¿Te sientes bien?_

 _ **Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile**_

 _ **No sé si buscas un romance o que estás buscando.**_

 _ **Dije "Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile"**_

 _ **Bailando electro pop como un robot hecho en 1984, hecho en 1984.**_

—Quiero bailar _—_ levanto su mano para sujetarse de la mesa, mantener el equilibrio y empujar al gordinflon que le estorbaba para llegar a la pista de baile. Pudo sentir como el piso se ladeaba un poco y su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, causándole una sensación de vértigo y una carcajada de diversión cuando tuvo el techo frente a él, pero unos brazos lo tenían bien sujeto a cada lado de su costado.

— _No creo que sea buena idea que bailes_

Aún podía escuchar las conversaciones como si fueran en otra habitación, alcanzando solo a distinguir cuando uno de ellos dijo que se adelantarían a la fiesta y todos lo abandonaban a su suerte cuando el sonido de la música subio y solo quedaban las parejas bailando.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, las luces solo lograban marearlo más y el olor a perfume dulzón solo logro que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

¿Cómo iba a regresar al dormitorio estando en el suelo?

— _¿Puedes ponerte de pie?_

No, no podía regresar al dormitorio. No iba a hacer ese estúpido examen por su hermano.

 _ **Quisiera que dejaras de ignorarme, porque me está desesperando**_

— _¿Puedes caminar, si o no?_

 _ **Sin hablar me estas llamando y no creo que eso sea justo**_

—A ver ¿cómo te llamas?

Jack espabilo un poco al notar que en todo ese tiempo de cavilaciones, su cuerpo fue sostenido por el único chico de rugby que se quedo a ayudarlo. Sosteniendolo en brazos con cuidado para intentar ponerlo de pie, pero sin separarse mucho por si el piso volvía a moverse debajo de sus pies.

—Jack.

—Bueno Jack, creo que estas muy mal por culpa de algo que mis amigos te dieron.

—No, así soy todo el tiempo— sonrió mientras la canción seguía sonando en el fondo del lugar y solo le daban más ganas de bailar al ritmo en que el suelo se movia bajo sus pies. Pero al menos, la voz del chico que estaba ahora frente a él, era tan clara como la música.

 _ **Y tus hombros están congelados (fríos como el hielo)**_

 _ **Oh, eres una explosión (eres dinamita)**_

 _ **Tu nombre no es Rio, pero no me interesa la arena**_

 _ **Y encender la mecha podía resultar en una explosión.**_

—Si, bueno— y ese comentario pareció agradarle al castaño, porque sonrió de una forma que Jack quedo simplemente encantado. Ya fuera por la bebida, el ambiente, la hora o él mismo; ese chico robo su atención cuando pudo ponerle más atención.

En realidad, no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lado.

—Voy a llevarte al dormitorio ¿en cual estas?

—En el de hombres~

—Bien, creo que no podre obtener una respuesta lógica viniendo de ti en este momento…Espera aquí un momento.

Jack se dejo guiar hasta una de las sillas que tenían para descansar. Relajandose al ya no tener el suelo golpeando la planta de sus pies, e intento seguir con la mirada la figura del castaño que iba corriendo con sus amigos y parecía decirles algo que les hizo mucha gracia. El gordinflon no reía a diferencia de los demás, si no que sonreía y asentía como si le diera a entender que no había problema sobre algo en especial.

 _ **Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile**_

 _ **No sé si buscas un romance o que estás buscando.**_

 _ **Dije "Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile"**_

 _ **Bailando electro pop como un robot hecho en 1984, hecho en 1984.**_

—Hecho en 1984~— coreo la voz de su hermano que se escuchaba en la bocina del gimnasio. Tamborileando en el suelo de forma divertida sin desesperarse porque el chico regresara a su lado. Estaba más comodo sentado ahí, coreando la canción que su hermano había cantado hace unos meses y que seguía a la par como si ambos la cantaran en la versión original.

—Listo— ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento el chico había cumplido su objetivo y volvía a tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie —Vamos, mi compañero de cuarto dijo que no había problema en que te quedaras en nuestra habitación por hoy.

— _ **Y aquí no hay amor, no~**_ — siguió cantando a pesar de que el castaño hablaba cosas sobre tener lugar donde descansar o retirarse del lugar que para él, era un campo de batalla donde debía ser el último en pie. — _ **Ni "Romeos o Julietas"~**_

—Ok, me queda claro que no vas a mover un pie. Al menos no te muevas tanto.

No protesto cuando termino en la espalda de ese extraño chico del cual ya había olvidado el nombre, pero tampoco se alejó mucho. El suelo volvía a moverse, la música se estaba reproduciendo más fuerte en su cabeza y el mareo aumento con ese movimiento rápido que el chico había utilizado para ponerlo en su espalda.

Se aferro a él como pudo, abrazandolo del cuello para no caer pero no por eso detuvo su voz que seguía a la de su hermano en la canción.

— _ **Solo hay buenos temas y mixes de DJ**_.

—Bueno, no te sueltes…y no cantas mal.

—y pistas de bailes sucios con pensamientos atrevidos— no sabía si lo decía por amabilidad, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo reír de nuevo y aferrarse a él al punto que sentía las cosquillas que le provocaban sus hebras castañas al chocar con su mejilla —¿Quieres que te cante solo a ti?

—Eh…no, no. Solo lo dije casualmente.

—Puedo cantar casualmente.

—Jack. Estas ebrio.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza e intentando pellizcarlo con sus dedos, pero no pudo. No iba a arriesgar su integridad física por soltarse e intentar pellizcarlo o darle un golpe por lo que había dicho, entonces Jack hizo lo que le pareció más obvio en cuanto a reproche, comodidad y cercanía. Se limito a morderle la oreja y reir cuando este se quejo.

—No estoy ebrio. Si nos llegan a ver ebrios, nos expulsan.

—Bueno, al menos sabes eso.

—Se muchas cosas, no me tomes el pelo…oye, tienes los hombros fríos— aflojo sus manos para poder sujetarse con menos fuerza, frotando un poco sus palmas contra los hombros del castaño antes de volver a sujetarse de su cuello —yo te voy a calentar.

Apenas dejo escapar esas palabras, su benefactor lo soltó. Dejándolo caer en ese extraño césped que era tan suave como su cama. De hecho, ahora que podía ver mejor su entorno, no estaba en el patio. Estaban en una habitación y no era la suya ¿o la remodelaron mientras él no estaba?

—Deberías dormir.

—No…no tengo sueño— era mentira, ahora que estaba entre esas sabanas que desprendían un extraño olor a menta, no podía ni siquiera erguirse a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Ya duérmete. Mañana tengo que-

Jack frunció el ceño al no poder escuchar lo que decía, el suelo volvía a moverse y el solo esfuerzo de intentar girar en la cama ya le costaba mucho esfuerzo.

—No, no lo entiendes. El usara un vestido.

Y en primer lugar ¿qué hacía allí? Seguramente ese chico fue enviado por su hermano para sacarlo de la fiesta y salvar su dignidad. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

—Él va a perder…yo…

Y las palabras terminaron por resbalarse al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía negro y lo último que pudo escuchar fue cristal rompiéndose, algo frío chocar contra su nuca y todo termino por desconectarse de sus sentidos al caer dormido.


	2. Pista 2

¡Siii! Les dije que no abandonaría fics (cofcofaexcepcióndeF1queestaenhiatussecretos) solo que...bueno, ya saben. La mayoría de fics que tengo en este momento son largos y tardo un poco en actualizar ¡pero lo hago!

Quiero agradecer rápidamente a todas esas lindas personas que siempre comentan, vienen a leer o dejan su voto. En serio, a pesar de que esta parte de los fics siempre la dejo rápido, leer hasta el más corto de los reviews o ver que el fic les esta gustando con sus votos me llega a lo más profundo de mi corazón de piedra ;w; -les lanza amor- ya más adelante voy a darles una sorpresa que espero tener lista (también puede que por eso me tarde un poco más con los otros fics que no son hijack lol) para antes de acabar el año x'D en fin.

¡No los distraeré con tanto! Es casi media noche y debo ir a dormir porque mañana tengo maratón de una clase desde las 8 hasta las 3. (Yep, milagro que siga viva)

Advertencias: En este capitulo, ninguna.

Aclaraciones: Ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece, todo derecho es reservado a los creadores de HTTYD y RoTG

Algunas cosas a tomar en cuenta:

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

 _Pensamientos_

* * *

 _Nightmare_

Era una excelente mañana, un día que empezaba con ambiente frío pero sin molestar a los estudiantes que eran cobijados por la luz del sol que les regalaba calor suficiente para no importarles la ventisca fresca que revoloteaba por todo el campus.

La fiesta fue un éxito como siempre, los últimos en irse fueron los que corrieron con la terrible suerte de limpiar como sonámbulos el gimnasio y uno que otro estudiante responsable que madrugaba paso a echar una mano a sus compañeros para no dejar todo el trabajo a los pobres desdichados que no podían barrer de forma apropiada por el sueño y cansancio que cargaban sobre sus hombros.

Bastaba con un vistazo rápido para distinguir la hora en que los estudiantes abandonaron la celebración de esa noche. Desde chicos que parecían querer echarse al primer banco que se les otorgara para dormir como dios manda, hasta estudiantes con la más vivaz de las sonrisas y con su energía totalmente cargada mientras caminaban de un lado a otro del pasillo.

Un estudiante corriendo a vomitar en alguna jardinera por el coctel de chatarra mal elegida y bebidas que pasaron por el control de seguridad de los profesores, una joven peinándose de forma torpe y adormilada frente al espejo de su casillero, un profesor fingiendo estar enfermo solo para no dar la clase y retomar sus horas de sueño que el escándalo juvenil le había arrebatado.

No importaba a donde fijara su vista, eso era lo único que captaba la atención de Jackson Overland. Pero a él no le interesaba el estado de sus demás compañeros de clase, y si no asistía a su primera clase era por culpa de su tonto hermano menor. Ese bobalicón que había visto por última vez a altas horas de la madrugada y si bien en ese momento no le parecía extraño, ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos era capaz de recapacitar sobre el extraño aspecto que Jack tenía hace solo unas horas.

Ojos rojos, pasos torpes y caminata tambaleante.

No, eso no era normal. Su hermano era idiota, pero no al grado de no poder mantener el equilibrio.

—No te preocupes Jacks— la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar a sus espaldas. Aún cuando intento no demostrar su preocupación cuando se quejo sobre el paradero del albino, ellas podían ver a la perfección ese lado protector que el mayor de los Overland llegaba a brindar sobre sus amigos y más aún con su hermano —Seguro está tirado en alguna jardinera o durmiendo en algún almacén.

—Vamos a buscarlo en el edificio B, quizá los de deportes sepan algo— Rapunzel se puso del otro lado del castaño, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro a modo de apoyo. Mismo que Jackson apreció con una sonrisa algo cansada pero aún sosteniendo una mirada irritada para no dejar salir la preocupación sobre el regaño. —Ellos son los que siempre se quedan al último, quizá lo vieron.

—Sí, no creo que Don Betún haya durado hasta las seis y media de la madrugada.

Merida volvió a apoyar las ideas de encontrar a un Jack perdido en alguna jardinera o incluso en una de las rejas donde se guardaban los materiales de deportes y gimnasia.

Jackson solo pudo pensar en esas posibilidades y en callarse lo que realmente daba vueltas en su cabeza.

No era el lugar donde se encontraba lo que le perturbaba, si no en qué condiciones estaría.

.

.

—(—)—

— _Hoy hace un día excelente_

— _No entiendo porque les gusta tanto este tipo de clima a los chicos. Los mejores son los nublados_

— _Cada quien tiene sus gustos Astrid, a Hiccup y a mí nos gusta más cuando hay sol ¿verdad?_

— _Lo siento pata pez, a mí también me gusta cuando está nublado y hace frío._

— _Eres un traidor._

Jack se tapo las orejas al seguir escuchando esas conversaciones en su cabeza, resonando como eco y taladrándole su cerebro con cada centímetro que movía su cuerpo.

Le dolía todo, la sensación de haber corrido un maratón hasta vomitar no fue lo único que aquejaba su cuerpo adolorido. No, como si no fuera suficiente también su estomago daba vueltas como lo haría el liquido en una licuadora, todo su cuerpo estaba entumido y su nuca tenía presente un punzante dolor como si un ladrillo se hubiese caído directo a su cráneo.

— _Ya se está despertando._

— _No se ve muy bien._

— _¿Por qué no dejaste que se fuera caminando solo?_

— _Porqué esto no le hubiera pasado si vigilara mejor a los gemelos y patán. Es mi responsabilidad._

— _...Bien, en eso tienes razón. ¿Necesitas algo?_

Pensó en decirles que necesitaba silencio o que se callaran de una vez para poder poner en orden todos sus sentidos y al menos tener otro que no fuera el oído a cargo de informarle la situación en la que se encontraba, pero los recuerdos borrosos de lo que sucedió horas atrás fue lo único que necesito para el cerrar la boca.

Había tres voces en ese cuarto donde el reposaba en una cama ajena. Escuchando la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas e intentando procesar el tiempo transcurrido y todo lo que se pudo haber perdido en ese tiempo o peor aún, lo que pudo haber sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

— _Iré por algo a la enfermería. ¿Pueden cuidarlo de mientras?_

El no necesitaba niñeras.

— _No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Hiccup, en unos minutos empieza mí..._

— _No te preocupes. Si están muy ocupados-_

— _Estas tardando más en dar tu discurso que en ir actualmente por la medicina. Ve, yo me quedare con él._

— _Gracias Astrid._

— _Me debes un favor._

Y la risa incomoda fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el tan ansiado silencio reinara al fin en la habitación desconocida donde Jack descansaba. Dándole tiempo para reposar, respirar hondo una y otra vez hasta poner en orden sus ideas e irse irguiendo sobre la cama con cuidado.

—No creo que debas moverte todavía.

Y todo su esfuerzo casi se va a la quiebra por esa voz femenina que ahora surgía a su lado y le advertía que uno de ellos se había quedado a vigilarlo.

Bueno, podía sentarse sin ningún dolor específico o particular, esa era otra buena señal.

—Gracias y perdón. Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi dormitorio.

— ¿Tienes prisa por vomitar afuera?

Las palabras duras y directas de la rubia causaron una molestia que no pudo sacar debido a los demás malestares fisiológicos que en ese momento estaba presentando.

—En parte— e intento sonreírle lo mejor que pudo —pero creo que ya les cause muchos problemas ayer.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Por un momento Jack le iba a soltar un insulto para que dejara de buscarle pleito cuando él ni siquiera se podía poner de pie, pero los brazos que ahora lo ayudaban a apoyarse en ella lo sacaron de esa pequeña molestia temporal que su tono de voz le había ocasionado.

—Pero tengo un amigo que se gana los problemas él solo al punto que los busca, entonces no te sientas tan especial. ¿Cuál es tu edificio, el A o el C?

— ¿Por qué asumes que soy un nerd o de música?

Al ver que ella le transmitía un claro "creo que es obvio" sin soltarlo, se limito a reír un tanto incomodo de no poder bromear de otra cosa y ser obligado a recibir ayuda en silencio por el resto del camino.

Aun cuando no acostumbraba estar callado por tanto tiempo, en ese momento solo podía agradecerlo al mismo tiempo que maldecía a todas las deidades que se encargaban de estamparle el frío viento en su cara, el cual solo lo dejaba peor a como estaba.

—Perdón por esto, hasta aquí está bien— sonrió internamente cuando sus pasos por fin se detuvieron en el edificio C, ese que le pertenecía a los dormitorios de los estudiantes que iban por las ramas artísticas y tenían un poco de la pinta rebelde que Jack cargaba de forma natural en sus ojos aún con la resaca encima.

—De nada. Para la siguiente fiesta no confíes en nada de lo que traigan los chicos de rugby ¿oíste?— y a pesar de que nuevamente tenía un poco de ese tono mandón, Jack pudo notar que le daba algo de gracia a la rubia el estado en el que estaba manteniéndose firme en ambos pies.

—Creo que lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Club de rugby? Bueno, al parecer ya tenía claro en qué edificio estaba y de donde era el chico que le había ayudado. Sabía a dónde acudir.

Con más esfuerzo al que uso para erguirse en la cama, tuvo que caminar por los alborotados pasillos que solo daban martillazos sobre su cabeza y le asqueaban por el aroma a lavanda que la señora de la limpieza utilizo ese día para limpiar los pasillos.

Camino lo más erguido que su equilibrio le permitía, llegando a su habitación que apenas lo recibió con la puerta abierta, el ya se estaba dejando caer en su cama para dormir todo el día y si dios se lo permitía, también toda la noche.

No, no volvería a tomar una sola gota de alcohol y menos si era de dudosa procedencia. Ya le había quedado clara la lección.

.

.

—(—)—

Ya había recorrido cada salón de los edificios junto a Merida y Rapunzel y Jackson aún no encontraba rastro de su hermano.

Su celular que vibraba cada cinco a diez minutos para avisarle que llegaban mensajes, solo mostraban los nombres de sus amigas informándole del resultado que tuvieron en su búsqueda infructífera.

Poco a poco la calma iba abandonando las facciones preocupadas del mayor de los Overland, quien había dejado de fingir calma al caminar y solo podía apurar el paso para abrir la siguiente puerta de donde buscaba a su hermano. Una tras otra revelaban diferentes figuras en diferentes situaciones, pero ninguna era la que buscaba.

Una pareja besándose, el baño se hombres, el baño de mujeres, otras habitaciones que estaban llenos de inquilinos quejándose por su abrupta entrada. Salones ocupados con estudiantes hablando de tonterías, profesores sentados en la sala, señoras de la limpieza disfrutando de su descanso que los estudiantes les daban al limpiar ellos la escuela tras la fiesta de esa noche…

Ninguno era quien él buscaba.

— ¡Oye!

A Jackson no le pudo importar menos cuando uno de los tantos estudiantes que había interrumpido en su recorrido, ahora le reclamaba. Ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con los problemas que su falta de educación le pudieran causar. Por ahora la prioridad era encontrar a su estúpido hermano menor que estaba a nada de causarle un infarto y una paranoia…invertidos, pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

— ¿Buscas a Jack?

Y esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para detener los pasos del Overland que se quedo estático a medio pasillo. Dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico que lo llamó puertas atrás y ahora estaba lidiando más con el hecho de no estamparse contra él por el freno tan abrupto que había puesto.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Era obvio que los conocía, su banda estaba en el top cinco de la escuela y cada uno de ellos destacaba por algo en particular. Merida por su carácter, Rapunzel por su encanto, Jack por su espontaneidad y él por su rebeldía, los cuatro eran una extraña combinación de un "ying yang" evolucionado.

El problema ahí era, que si ese chico sabía dónde estaba su hermano, solo podía estar de quienes eran sus fans o del grupo envidioso que solía jugarles malas pasadas cuando tenían la oportunidad.

La verdad prefería que fuera del primer grupo, no tenía muchas ganas de formar todo un escándalo.

—Eres su hermano ¿no?

—Si.

Que lo preguntara confundido solo descoloco un poco a Jackson, aunque aprovecho esa confusión para recobrar la compostura y ver mejor a ese chico que tenía el cabello del mismo color que él y los ojos casi tan verdes como los de Rapunzel. Quizás un poco más oscuros pero igual brillaban de una forma extraña.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Ayer se quedo dormido pero me acaban de enviar un mensaje de que insistió en que prefería regresar a su habitación.

Dicho esto el chico le tendió una caja con tres pastillas que estaban indicadas contra dolores de cabeza, molestias estomacales y acidez. Un bonito detalle que le dejo con un aproximado del estado actual de su hermano.

—Vaya, gracias ¿eres uno de sus fans?

—No en realidad, tengan cuidado la próxima vez que les ofrezcan bebidas de extraña procedencia. Y soy el encargado de los dormitorios de este edificio mientras el profesor no está, pero le ayude porque fue culpa de mis amigos que se pusiera en ese estado. La próxima vez va a ganarse una suspensión o expulsión si alguien lo encuentra así.

—…Bien ¿algo más que quieras agregar?

—Si, antes de quedarse dormido se cayó de la cama por intentar volver a la fiesta. Dijo algo de una apuesta y termino tirando la pecera.

Y ahora Jackson pensaba que no era buena idea seguir investigando que tantos desastres había hecho su hermano, por lo que dejaría el asunto morir ahí y mejor se dirigiría contra el responsable directo de todo eso: Jack.

—Gracias y perdón por las molestias que causo mi hermano.

—Está bien, creo que tiene futuro en las artes con esa voz. Suerte a ambos.

Jackson se quedó estático en su lugar, observando como el extraño se alejaba de ahí y ahora una nueva duda asaltaba su mente.

 _¿Jack tiene una buena voz? ¿Cantó? ¡¿Él?!_

Dirigió su andar a donde el desconocido había indicado que estaba su hermano, tenía que preguntarle si era verdad que había roto su pacto de silencio, restregarle que perdió la apuesta y sobretodo, regañarlo por todo el desastre que había tenido que pasar para poder encontrarlo.

De lo cual, lo último fue más emocional y mental, claro.

—(—)—

.

.

Jack al fin podía presumir que su cabeza se encontraba en mejor estado al de hace unas horas. No tenía una idea clara de cuánto tiempo había dormido desde que se dejo caer en su cama, pero lo que si tenía en cuenta era que el dolor actual de cabeza era por el hambre, el martilleo por la resaca, la resequedad en su garganta por la falta de agua y en su espalda por una posible caída que pudo apostar, fue contra alguna maceta cuando en algún punto de la noche intento pararse de manos.

Si, los recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban empezando a fluir en su mente como un rio que había sido estancado por la presa de algún castor quisquilloso.

Se había concentrado tanto en el hecho de no significar una molestia para los estudiantes que lo habían recogido de su miseria, que no se dio el tiempo de pensar como había llegado ahí y cuanto tiempo se quedo tumbado en ese lugar.

Pero no podía pensar con el estomago vacío, no. No iba a alargar más su tortura e inmundicia. Con eso en mente, se fue a dar una limpieza rápida al baño, un cambio de ropa cómodo y con los audífonos ya puestos se dirigió al comedor con esa pequeña burbuja imaginaria que lo aislaba del ambiente caótico de la escuela y lo dejaba solo con la música a todo volumen y a él.

Al llegar a la cafetería de su edificio fue tanta su concentración en el menú y su hambre tan fuerte para obligarlo a no mirar alrededor, que la llegada de sus dos amigas casi le cae como plomo al estomago por lo efusivas que fueron al estrujarlo cuando lo encontraron y Merida lo golpeó en el hombro sin esperar siquiera a que se quitara los audífonos para escuchar el inicio de su queja.

—… ¡Todos los malditos edificios Jack, y no estabas en ninguno! Jacks está muy enojado, vas a pagar con intereses esto.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No terminaste en ningún camión de basura, verdad?

Tuvo que mantener al margen las quejas (por parte de Merida) y las preguntas (ambas) que caían sobre su nula atención y limitarse solo a contestar lo que él había procesado hasta ahora.

—Estoy bien ¿si? Dejen pido algo de comer y les cuento todo lo que paso, me muero de hambre y desde mi punto de vista, es muy temprano como para ya tener los regaños de mamá Meri sobre mi pobre y seco cerebro.

A pesar de que ambas parecían ansiosas a su propia forma por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aceptaron en darle espacio e ir a elegir una mesa mientras él se quedaba a escoger el menú que se encargaría de ahogar todas sus dolencias que tenía en ese momento y disfrutar de la música que sonaba en el comedor. La cual, a pesar de no ser la que él quería escuchar en ese momento, tampoco significaba que fuera desagradable como tal.

 _ **Ellos vienen arrastrándose desde la esquina**_

 _ **Y todo lo que sé es que no me siento seguro.**_

Si bien no le era fácil revocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior con aquel ambiente un tanto ambiguo que creaba la música junto con las expresiones cansadas y fastidiadas de quienes estaban a su alrededor, igual intento quitar eso de su atención y centrarse solo en lo principal.

Jack repasaba de forma rápida todo lo que sucedió luego de separarse por momentos de su hermano en aquella noche de fiesta. Después de bromear un poco con algunos compañeros, competir en baile con una chica de danza (lo cual no recuerda si perdió o gano), se había topado con el ruidoso grupo de rugby que lo invitaba a ser parte de un extraño juego que consistía de hacer apuestas, gemelos golpeando sus cabezas como chivos de montaña y un gordinflón que no dejaba de regañarlos por lo poco maduros que estaban siendo en frente de un extraño.

 _ **Siento el golpeteo en mi hombro y me giro en un estado alarmante**_

 _ **Pero ¿estoy perdiendo la cabeza? Realmente lo creo**_

Luego uno de ellos había mencionado tener una bebida energizante que serviría para durar despiertos toda la noche y celebrar junto al gallo el sol naciente. Recordaba vagamente haber aceptado beber un poco de ese liquido dulce que sus compañeros de ese momento le regalaron como muestra gratis.

Aunque también empezaba a tener en mente el hecho de que no era normal la sensación de adormecimiento en su boca y la acción rápida de los chicos de deshacerse de muchas pruebas físicas sobre el tipo de envase que habían llevado...Aunque no mintieron, también recordaba haberse llenado de extrañas energías que lo incitaron a dar un segundo baile por si solo e incluso ir a despedirse con naturalidad de su hermano y el dúo fémino que les acompañaba a ambos hermanos.

 _ **No es una criatura a la vista, pero lo que no sabe es que**_

 _ **mi respiración se hace más rápida y también lo hace mi latido del corazón,**_

Y ahora que forzaba su memoria, también recordaba lo poco estable (física y mental) que se había mostrado frente al castaño que había visto esa mañana en la alcoba donde amaneció.

Pequeños fragmentos de su conversación le hicieron morder su labio cuando llego a la parte donde incluso se atrevió a cantarle a ese chico extraño... ¡Dios! ¡Lo había cargado! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan vergonzoso como eso?!

 _ **Me gustaría que esto hubiera terminado,**_

 _ **me gustaría que esto sea un sueño pero...**_

 _ **He creado a un mounstro, un infierno dentro de mi cabeza.**_

 _Y cante...Oh dios ¡¿Por qué no me quede callado?! ¡¿Y QUE ES ESA MIERDA DE CANTAR CASUALMENTE?!_

Aunque en su defensa, podía recordar el buen...perfecto...Lo amable que había sido dios al brindarle atractivo a ese chico que lo había salvado de hacer un ridículo todavía mayor al que había tenido esa noche.

 _ **No tengo dónde ir, estoy por mi cuenta**_

 _ **Oh, estoy tan asustado~**_

Recordaba también ese extraño y agradable olor a roble y madera que no solo estaba en la habitación del castaño, pudo jurar que también llego a discernir un poco de esa fragancia natural cuando estaba cabalgando su espalda a través de la noche. ..Y si forzaba más su memoria hasta podía llegar a recordar cuando lo sujeto de los..

 _¡No! ¡NO! Concéntrate Jack, eso no es lo más importante. Hiciste el ridículo y un estúpido integrante del equipo de rugby tuvo que ayudarte...lo cual es en parte su responsabilidad. Aunque si es guapo.. ¡No! ¡NO! Es por el alcohol, fue por culpa del alcohol. Por eso es que me sentía así y si sigo pensando en eso es porque en cierta parte agradezco el favor_

 _ **He creado un mounstro, una bestia dentro de mi cabeza**_

 _ **No tengo dónde ir, estoy por mi cuenta**_

 _ **Mi mente se deteriora**_

 _ **Despiértame de esta pesadilla.**_

 _Solo fue amable y por eso sigo pensando en eso...en eso y, dios, porque coquetee con él. Siento la vergüenza caer sobre mi nombre porque coquetee con él sin conocerlo. Yo, Jack solterías locas, perdí el control solo por una noche y eso no volverá a pasar_

Jack sonrió al ordenar de forma gradual sus prioridades, llegando al fin a donde la señora encargada de cafetería pregunto por sus deseos y el señalo con orgullo el menú menos saturado de grasas pero con suficiente glucosa como para llenar ese espacio vacío donde se supone, debería estar su estomago.

Al tener la charola de comida en sus manos, dio media vuelta para buscar el lugar donde Rapunzel y Merida se habían logrado posicionar en esa cafetería poco usada para ese día de descanso y justo cuando pudo divisar la posición de sus amigas la sangre volvió a sus mejillas

¿Por qué? Porque podía ver al dueño de sus preocupaciones a través del ventanal, caminando entre los chicos de rugby y hablando con la misma chica rubia que lo había llevado al edificio.

 _ **Espera, algo no se siente bien (se siente bien)**_

 _ **No, algo parece mal (mal)**_

 _ **Y me he sentido de esta manera...**_

 _ **¡Por demasiado tiempo!**_

Por un momento pudo sentir como sus dedos se tensaban al punto que parecían congelados, aferrados a la orilla de la charola para evitar que esta cayera de forma estrepitosa y su ansiada comida cayera al suelo.

Estaban solo a algunos metros de distancia, con mesas, sillas, sus amigos y un enorme vitral de por medio que los separaba y Jack no pudo evitar maldecir internamente al no haber recordado la maldita sonrisa sensual que ese tipo tenía.

 _No, Jack. Tu comida. Merida. Rapunzel. Perdiste la apuesta con tu hermano. Concéntrate. Vas a usar vestido_

Pero sus intentos por apartar al castaño de su punto focal de atención perecieron cuando él levanto la mirada y por fin sus miradas se cruzaron.

 _ **A medida que mi visión se difumina, mi piel se enfría.**_

 _ **Apareciendo joven mientras estoy envejeciendo**_

 _ **Me dejo caer al piso y grito:**_

 _ **¿Alguien puede salvarme de mi mismo?**_

Jack podía escuchar a lo lejos como Merida le gritaba que se apresurara a sentarse, pero el estaba más concentrado en devolverle la mirada a ese par de ojos esmeralda que ahora se quedaban fijos en su figura. Porque se había detenido de su caminata y en su acción, la chica a su lado también lo había hecho y ahora lo veía igual que su acompañante.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Solo ignorarlo e ir a su mesa? Eso sería descortés, aún no le agradecía por completo ni se disculpaba, sobre todo por el penoso espectáculo que había tenido que cubrir al llevarlo a rastras a su dormitorio para encubrirlo y que no le llovieran notificaciones de expulsión por sus actos impulsivos.

Pero ¿qué hacía? ¿Quedarse como un tonto ahí, en medio de la cafetería viendo a la parte externa de la cafetería?

No tuvo que pensar más cuando una sonrisa broto de sus labios al mismo tiempo que el contrario y ese simple intercambio de sonrisas logro verter una sensación cálida en cada rincón de su estomago vacio.

—Jack.

Al escuchar su nombre viniendo de su lado, apenas pudo notar que esa voz no era del castaño que tenía del otro lado del vitral al otro extremo de la cafetería, no. No fue hasta que volteó aún con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, que se dio cuenta de que quien lo llamaba en ese momento era su hermano con una sonrisa burlona y severa en el rostro.

—Creo que me debes una buena explicación de lo que paso ayer.

Oh no, en definitiva no iba a mencionar nada de ese maldito jugador encantador que hasta hace dos segundos le había sacado una de las sonrisas más estúpidas que Jack se podía imaginar.

No.

Merida y Jackson no lo dejarían en paz si se enteraban.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, no les moleste que algunos capítulos sean más cortos que otros y disfruten de la vergüenza que Jack estará atravesando en los siguientes capítulos :v ya si tienen una sugerencia de que color les gustaría que fuera el vestido de Jack, comenten ¡comenten!

Diganme que colores quisieran en el vestido que nuestro princeso va a usar para su ansiado examen de matemáticas. Recuerden que no hay respuestas erróneas ¡muajajajaja!


	3. ¿Un momento de silencio?

**Advertencias:** situaciones incomodas (¿) randoms xDD

 **Aclaraciones:**

Este fic es un songfic, pero como era un huevo buscar canciones que se adaptaran a los capítulos y no quería que se convirtiera en un fanfic de Disney por musicales o High School Musical, las canciones empezaran a adaptarse de forma salteada en los capítulos ;) porque yolo.

Ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece, derechos reservados a dreamworks y sus respectivos colaboradores, etc.

Espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo de la misma forma que yo disfrute escribirlo –les lanza corazones gays- disfrútenlo

 _ **¿Un momento de silencio?**_

Decir que había sido fácil contarle a sus amigos lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta, sería una mentira. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Jack había hecho hasta ahora, y era en serio, ni siquiera la vez que tuvo que presentar la historia completa del surgimiento de la música tuvo tantos huecos o huevos inventados como la que estaba dando en ese momento.

No podía decirles todos los detalles y entre los huecos que su orgullo dejaba en su relato, tenía que utilizar toda su imaginación para decirles que no había ingerido tanta bebida alcohólica, que olvidaba cual de todos los integrantes de rugby había sido el que empezó con los juegos de destreza, la hora en que se retiro (tuvo que mentir y decir que había sido casi al amanecer) y sobretodo, omitió el hecho de haber cantado, cargado y guardado en un cuarto ajeno por un sexy...por un chico de deportes.

—Jack.

Y la primera llamada de atención sería cortesía de Rapunzel, la cual no tenía muy buena cara desde que menciono lo de las bebidas prohibidas, Merida estaba más entre divertida y con el semblante ligeramente fruncido, como él cuando intentaba buscar el comentario sarcástico perfecto del repertorio que tenía en su cabeza. Aquellas expresiones ya las esperaba, pero quien lo dejo con la sorpresa fue su hermano ante la radiante sonrisa que tenía en todo momento.

—No espera Punze, aún no termina.

Jackson levanto la mano para darle oportunidad a seguir hablando, pero para ese momento Jack ya había dicho todo (o al menos lo que planeaba decir).

—No, es todo.

—No, te falta decir "oh hermano, he perdido a la apuesta. Ahora es decisión tuya que prenda usare para el día de hoy" — y antes de que Jack pudiera hablar luego de poner los ojos en blanco, su hermano lo interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír —Eso y contarnos sobre tu príncipe encantador. Ya sabes, el que te recogió y con el que dormiste anoche.

Sentía como todo el calor se elevaba de forma abrupta a sus orejas y sus mejillas al captar la mirada picara de su hermano, la boca abierta de Merida y los ojos incrédulos que Rapunzel tuvo en lugar de los molestos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ambas preguntaron al unisón, emocionadas y con su instinto de inmiscuirse en chismes ajenos que toda mujer tenía hasta la medula de su ser. Ahora la opción de ahogarse con el brócoli que tenía en su plato resultaba tan seductora como un plato entero de nieve de limón.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡DETALLES JACKY, NECESITAMOS DETALLES!

Otra cosa que debía quedar en claro era que si Merida y Rapunzel tenían un objetivo común para sacar información, era imposible que lograran su objetivo. Porque si Jack no soltaba la lengua ellas terminarían inventándose una historia digna de una película romántica combinada con drama y suspenso.

—No fue la gran cosa. Fue un amigo de esos tipos, supongo que se sintió responsable.

— ¿Y por qué no te llevo a tu cuarto?

—Porque yo no estaba en condiciones de decirle en que edificio estaba y alguien iba a vernos— no era mentira y agradecía tener que aclarar eso antes de que la sonrisa burlona de Merida se ensanchara más. Ahora su entusiasmo bajo a simple inconformidad por algo tan simple y cliché. Perfecto.

— ¿Y cómo era él?

Ahora era Rapunzel quien iba a la carga con las preguntas.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo...

—Es alto, castaño y muy educado— Jackson sonrió al darle armas a ambas damas que volvían a tener ese brillo que cualquier depredador tendría al tener frente a frente su presa sin opciones de escape.

Pero Jack ya no sabía en que concentrarse más, si en sus respuestas que debía elegir con cuidado, en no dejar que le tomaran el pelo los tres frente a él y lo arrinconaran a decir más de la cuenta o en la pregunta que su hermano había sembrado en su cabeza.

— ¿Tú como sabes?

Al final, la última duda fue la causante de desmoronar todos sus objetivos planteados a lo largo de ese almuerzo.

—Entonces si es educado— comentó la rubia con una sonrisa emocionada.

— ¿Es guapo? — Merida ya no dirigía sus preguntas a él y eso dejo al albino con un mal sabor de boca. Si, el también quería saber porque su hermano sabía esos datos pero tampoco tenían que pensar que sabría todo al respecto.

—Ese no es el punto.

— ¿Es feo?

—No pero...

—Aah~ entonces si es guapo.

Primer error, cometido.

—Y es tan educado que te manda esto— Jackson dejo caer unas pastillas en la bandeja de comida a la que Jack recurría de vez en cuando durante la conversación para evitar ser demasiado evidente.

Era consciente de lo que su hermano quería lograr al hablar con ese tono que oscilaba entre acusador y burlón junto con sus acciones, pero eso tampoco lo dejaba controlar sus reacciones, mismas que lo delataron cuando abrió los ojos más de la cuenta con sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo...?

—Mientras te buscaba lo encontré y creo que es fácil deducir que somos hermanos. Ya sabes, desde que somos gemelos y todo ese asunto.

—Oh, por, dios... ¡Jack! ¡Que lindo! ¡No te olvido después de que pasaron la noche juntos!

—Punze no lo digas así ¿ok? Además dormimos en lugares diferentes...

— ¿Y tu como puedes estar seguro cuando no podías ni decir donde esta nuestro edificio?

Jack no quería darle la razón a Mérida, pero admitía que tenía un punto a su favor.

—Bueno...

—Dijo que era para el dolor, al parecer te pegaste en la cabeza— la observación de su hermano no tuvo otro efecto que no fuera euforia por parte del par femino que parecía tener más de una teoría en mente y ninguna de ellas era buena para el orgullo o reputación de Jack.

—Me caí.

—O te puso contra la pared...

— ¡Merida!

A pesar de la réplica, Rapunzel parecía tan emocionada como su amiga del alma y eso solo aumentaba la temperatura que el interrogado tenía en ese momento.

—No, míralo. Todavía se puede sentar.

—Tienes

—Y.

Los tres se quedaron callados cuando Jackson volvió a tomar el protagonismo en la conversación y por su sonrisa, todo indicaba a que había dejado lo mejor para el final.

— ¿Dijo algo más?

— ¿Acaso hubo besos, abrazos?

Ahora si estaba perdiendo la calma, su segundo error

— ¡No hubo besos!

— ¡Entonces si hubo abrazos!

—Me dijo que te diera un mensaje de su parte, Jacky.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Vamos Jacks dilo!

Para ese punto Jack no podía decir ni una oración tan simple como "no me importa" por culpa de la vergüenza.

—Dijo...

Quería saberlo, pero no iba a darle gusto a su hermano al también preguntar él.

— ¡SUELTALO JACKS!

—"creo que tiene futuro en las artes con esa voz"

Ambas pegaron un grito tan fuerte y agudo que el albino no fue el único que se vio obligado a taparse los oídos para evitar que su sentido del oído muriera en ese momento.

— ¡¿CANTASTE?!

— ¡¿TÚ?!

— ¡¿AL FIN?!

— ¡JACK ESO ES TAN ROMANTICO!

— ¡NO ES ROMANTICO CANTARLE A UN EXTRAÑO MIENTRAS TE ESTAS DESMAYANDO! — frunció el ceño al perder completamente su lógica de mantenerse callado para no ganarse más burlas por parte de ese trío.

— ¡Ósea que si le cantaste!

—Al menos si fue cantando y no haciendo otra cosa.

— ¡MERIDA!

Ambas soltaron en una fuerte carcajada que Jack estuvo a punto de ahogarles con su jugo de manzana que tenía justo a un lado de él.

—Es el destino Jack, quizá el es la persona con la que debes...

—Punze, esto no es como en las historias de romance que tanto te gustan. Es la vida real.

—Pero ella tiene razón. Cuesta creer que por casualidad te topas con un chico alto, guapo y educado a la semana que tú mismo dijiste "prefiero volverme gay"

— ¡ESO LO DIJE PORQUE USTEDES ESTABAN APOSTANDO CON QUE CHICA SALDRÍA!

— ¡TU SABES QUE TE MUERES POR LAS DOS!

—No, preferiría ser... asexual— se corrigió ante la sensación de "deja vu" que tenía en ese momento.

—Vamos Jack, todos en esta mesa sabemos que eres bi. Bueno, todos menos tú.

Y ahí estaba Jackson, dando más argumentos al porque no era bueno tener un gemelo propulsado en su nivel de sarcasmo e irritación al doble que el tuyo. O bueno, al menos solo a él le dedicaba sus bromas más irritantes que se le pudiera ocurrir.

—No lo soy, que ustedes se inventen mi orientación sexual y mis problemas románticos no es mi problema.

—Es tímido.

Jack tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar que el dolor de cabeza que persistía lo dejara noqueado directo en su almuerzo y no despertara hasta dentro de dos años o más. Quizá para el día de su graduación.

—Bueno, podemos hablar de eso después. Hoy tenemos dos objetivos entonces ¿no chicas?

—Oh vaya que sí.

— ¡Esto será divertido! — ni siquiera en labios de Rapunzel eso le dejaba más tranquilo.

No sabía que tramaban con esa mirada que ahora lanzaban los tres contra él, pero intuía que no debía ser nada bueno.

Tal y como había previsto, los planes de su hermano y sus dos compinches fueron directo a atacar el orgullo, dignidad e imagen del albino que ahora tenía que caminar con toda la naturalidad que la vergüenza le permitía por aquellos pasillos de la escuela.

—"Lo diseñe yo misma" — repitió en voz baja mientras sus pasos tacan un ligero 'tac, tac' en cada momento en que sus tacones (si, SUS TACONES) chocaban con el piso.

Intento apelar cuando su hermano le ofreció incluso una corona de burla, medias y tacones. Pero lo único que recibía era la frase que los dos usaban contra el perdedor de cualquier apuesta.

" _Deudas de juego son deudas de honor"_

Así que ahora a Jack no le quedaba de otra más que ignorar las miradas curiosas con las que llegaba a cruzarse en el edificio, fingir que no era incomodo caminar con tacones y que llevar un maldito vestido que le llegaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas, recto pero con un maldito cinturón que le daba una figura casi femenina (las miradas de Rapunzel y Merida fueron suficientes para saber que si se veía como un travesti más hacia lo femenino que a lo masculino), incluso el moño blanco al estilo victoriano le parecía ridículo (aunque elegante, y no lo diría nunca) si lo comparaba con las estúpidas medias que su hermano le había dejado con la misma actuación que una persona deja una ofrenda en el altar y lo más ridículo no era eso o el cuello recto. No, tampoco eran las mangas con holanes o el moño que se veía en su espalda.

Lo peor eran los tacones, de un maldito color rosa con rojo fosforescente y no estaban en sincronía ni con su aspecto ni con su ropa. Ah y para colmo estaban más altos que los tanques que llego a usar en una ocasión, así que caminar no era tarea fácil en ese momento.

Entonces si quería pasar desapercibido, su pésima combinación no lo dejaba ser invisible. Al menos no para el cincuenta por ciento de la gente que reparaba en su presencia.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

Bueno, si algo era claro para la mayoría de la gente, era que nunca debía pensar alguien " _oh vaya ¿esto puede empeorar?"_ porque entonces la vida lo siente como un desafío donde ella siempre te termina aplastando.

Pues bien, esta ocasión no fue una excepción. Apenas iba a medio pasillo luego de haber presentado el examen de Jackson, cuando diviso a un grupo de extranjeros (así llamaban a los estudiantes que no pertenecían a la sección) haciendo jaleo y soltando bromas pesadas acerca de las peores cosas que a alguien le puede pasar en el escenario.

Jack no necesito que se acercaran para identificar al rubio de las rastas que discutía con su hermana mientras otro chico más fornido no dejaba de presumir acerca de su talento en las artes como en los deportes.

Miro a todos lados, dando media vuelta de forma discreta y buscar un lugar donde pudiera ocultarse hasta que el peligro pasara. No tenía en claro porque quería evitar que los integrantes de rugby lo vieran así, pero su instinto le decía que ellos eran tan boca floja y burlones como él y su hermano lo eran con el otro e incluso con sus amigas.

Si la razón era para evitar burlas, chismes o que "el" se enterara no lo pensó demasiado. Quizá era por una sola razón o por todas, pero si algo debía hacer era mantener oculto el tiempo necesario para tener una vía de escape libre.

Quiso creer que su suerte daba un ligero vuelco al toparse con la puerta que lo dirigía a los baños de hombres, un lugar a donde debía entrar rápido antes de que alguien viera a "una chica" de pelo blanco y corto entrando a la sección de varones.

Imaginarse a ese grupo diciendo cosas como _"Si, ese chico que jugó con nosotros parece tener tendencias de travestismo. Y ni siquiera tiene un buen gusto, maldito bicho raro"_ le daban un retorcijón desagradable en el estomago. Y ahora que Rapunzel, Merida y Jackson sabían sobre el chico que le había ayudado, la idea de que fuera el típico crush imposible que toda estudiante tiene durante la escuela, se elevaba a una probabilidad que lo dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

—Es lo último que necesito.

Porque desde su punto de vista aquello no era más que distracción y obstáculos para llegar a tener buenas notas. Y si aún con todo su esfuerzo le costaba mantener su estado académico, ahora imagínense como sería con su mente envuelta en otros asuntos.

Aprovecho que había entrado en el sanitario para bajar la tapa y sentarse a solas en el cubículo. Repasando lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas

Necesitaba eso, un momento a solas para concentrarse en lo tonto e infantil que era asumir tener un repentino gusto por un extraño cuando solo lo había visto unos minutos. Porque las horas no contaban, no cuando estaba más con su mente por los suelos que su consciencia por las nubes.

—Bonitos zapatos.

Jack se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz a un lado de su cubículo del baño. Agradecía en su mente el no tener que hacer sus necesidades en ese momento o ese susto habría sido suficiente para cortar toda inspiración que llevara en el momento.

—Gracias.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ver los tanques desgastados que estaban a un lado de la pared que los separaba, era fácil imaginar una sonrisa burlona al otro lado del compartimento que veía los estúpidos tacones fosforescentes casi imposibles de no ver.

Una buena idea era desertar e ir en busca de otro escondite (a estas alturas los integrantes de rugby ya deberían estar pasando de largo los sanitarios) pero la voz hablo de nuevo, llamando su atención por lo bizarra de aquella escena.

—Hay mucho ruido en este edificio, no puedo escuchar ni siquiera lo que pienso ¿no te ha pasado?

—Si, a veces es bueno pero en otras no tanto.

—A veces uno solo quiere paz.

— ¡Y ni siquiera en el baño la obtienes por su música de fondo!

—Creo que se toman su papel de artistas muy en serio.

—Pero te toco suerte— señalo Jack al empezar a disfrutar aquella conversación sorpresa en los retretes —hubo una vez que pusieron una canción de heavy metal. Era difícil concentrarse.

Se escucho una risa de su lado izquierdo y Jack solo pudo agradecer que no mencionara ni fa del extraño calzado que tenía.

— ¿No tienen un momento relajante? Como, no sé, horas de estudio o algo así.

—Si y no, ¿Quiénes crees que somos? ¿Los del área de letritas?

—Letritas— repitió el chico del otro lado con algo de ironía —allá también hay música pero no tanta.

—Aquí ya lo adoptaron más como un rito satánico o costumbre.

—Podrían poner una canción cantada por alguien mudo y sin instrumentos.

Ambos rieron al imaginar el seco gruñido que las bocinas del edificio emitirían por culpa de la estática y un audio inexistente que daría al menos tres minutos de silencio al edificio.

—No, creo que eso sería más como un funeral o la entrega de notas.

Jack apenas iba añadir un comentario a su favor cuando tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada al vislumbrar que el chico de al lado estaba estirando la mano por debajo de la pared que los separaba en los baños.

—Por cierto, mucho gusto.

—Igualmente, me llamo Jack.

—Mucho gusto Jack, yo me llamo Hiccup.

—Debo deducir que es tu verdadero nombre y no un apodo artístico que adoptaste ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué te hizo adivinar tal cosa? — Jack no tuvo que verlo a la cara para saber que eso fue sarcasmo en su máxima expresión.

—Tengo un sexto sentido muy agudo, muy agudo.

—Puedo darme cuenta... ¿tu eres de artísticas, verdad?

— ¿También tienes un sexto sentido?

—Creo que sería más como un "séptimo" sentido.

Hubo otra risa entre dientes por parte de ambos.

— ¿Juegas algo como "dark souls" o algo por el estilo?

— ¿LOL cuenta?

— ¡¿Juegas League of Legends?! ¡Tienes que pasarme tu usuario!

Esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar reír cuando el teléfono de su vecino fue pateado hacia su lado. Para esas alturas del día Jack no sabía que era lo más raro, si la fiesta, la cruda, el vistazo fugaz con el chico de rugby que le había ayudado o esa platica que estaba teniendo (en el baño) con un sujeto de nombre gracioso (que conoció en el baño) y al que ahora le estaba dando su número de teléfono para pasarle por mensaje el nombre de su usuario (en el baño).

Pero al menos tenía una anécdota digna de contar en esas tardes aburridas en que no podían salir del edificio por el mal clima.

—Bueno Jack tengo que irme, hoy va a hacer una presentación una amiga en coro y tengo que alcanzar a los demás. Que todo te salga bien.

—Si, si. Muchas gracias— puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar que jalaba la cadena y el agua amortiguaba un poco el cuido de la puerta ajena abrirse y el grifo escupiendo agua en los lavabos.

— ¿Estarás libre esta noche?

—Creo poder conectarme a las once.

—Entonces vayamos a cazar algunos monstros a las once.

—Hecho.

Bien, ahora que su agenda tenía reservado un juego en línea para la noche, tendría que aplazar su discusión con su hermano y las otras para más temprano o tarde y tener libre esos momentos para concentrarse en subir su nivel.

Si bien no quería pensar en el castaño que vio fuera de la cafetería, una que otra ronda de media hora en juegos no le haría daño e incluso podía ser benéfico para su salud mental.

Eso y que todo lo ocurrido solo le provocaba una sonrisa por la absurda situación de la que fue participe.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar a la habitación.

—Hiccup apúrate, Heather va a cantar en cualquier momento.

No necesito que Astrid lo apurara para saber que debía apretar el paso, pero igual le sonrió en respuesta de agradecimiento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Te atoraste o no sabías como bajarle al baño?

—No, me encontré de nuevo con el chico de ayer. Bueno casi— se corrigió divertido al no contener su curiosidad y diversión cuando vio el calzado femenino a un lado de su cubículo y en seguida recordó que Jack entre gruñidos y balbuceos torpes, había dicho algo sobre perder una apuesta y otro usando vestido. No necesitaba ser un genio para enterarse de quien había sido el perdedor de esa dichosa apuesta.

— ¿Le diste la espalda de forma dramática o algo?

—No...Es algo divertido si lo ves desde un punto de vista externo— sonrió por su propia broma —Pero ya conseguí otro compañero para nuestro equipo de LOL

— ¿Patán no iba a jugar contigo y Patapez?

—Si el...

No hizo falta que agregara algo más cuando ambos voltearon a donde el mencionado estaba estampando su cabeza contra la de los gemelos y todos daban vueltas para probar quien tenía más fuerza, resistencia y equilibrio.

—Bien, entiendo tu punto. Pero si quieres coquetear con chicos de la escuela, te funcionaría mejor hacerlo cara a cara y no usando tu videojuego de excusa.

—No es ninguna excusa.

—Y yo soy rubia teñida.

—Quizá.

Aunque eso último lo hizo ganador de un golpe en el hombro por parte de su mejor amiga, al menos logro su cometido de cambiar de tema al utilizar las canciones de fondo del edificio como otro tema a tratar.

Hiccup no estaba flirteando, solo estaba saciando su curiosidad y no había nada de malo en eso.


	4. Estrés universitario

Bien -lanza corazones- he venido con un nuevo capitulo. No crean que me proyecte en el titulo del capitulo, pfff, no para nada... :'( ok pasemos al capitulo. Quedan sobre aviso que la redacción puede verse modificada a los capitulos anteriores porque...bueno, leerse una saga de cinco libros no te deja libre de influencia (?)

EN FIN

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual 3:)

Notas:

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

* * *

 _ **Estrés universitario**_

Jack no podía recordar días más relajantes a los que el mes le regalaba.

Si, pudo haberse vestido como un travesti, y uno muy elegante y descombinado, haber hecho un examen de matemáticas en el cual su orgullo no lo dejo responder de forma equivocada y se esforzó como si el examen fuera de él. De una u otra forma, a partir de ese día Jack tenía otras cosas en su lista de tareas cuando llegaba a su habitación.

Podía ir a sus clases, quejarse de los deberes pese a la rama que habían escogido para dedicarse, planear las listas de canciones que tenían como opción para el próximo festival o evento importante y luego seguir quejándose de los deberes o los desagradables rivales que tenían más cerca a cada semana que la exposición de bandas se acercaba a su calendario.

Todos sus días tenían variables que a Jack le encantaban o los aborrecía, pero si había algo que se convirtió en una costumbre antes de dormir, era entrar a la página de juego online donde podía hablar con Hiccup y sus otros compañeros de brigada. Todos tenían nombres de usuario poco comunes y difíciles de aprender, pero lo esencial era ubicar quienes eran sus aliados y solo eso importaba.

 _ **-Frost: Disculpen la demora. Hoy tuvimos ensayo y una deliciosa cena como premio por nuestro esfuerzo**_

 _ **-VikingChief1209: Descuida Frost. Nosotros recién terminamos de hacer el borrador para las correcciones de nuestro proyecto :)**_

 _ **-Frost: ¿De nuevo?**_

 _ **-NightFury: ¿Acaso nosotros te preguntamos "¿de nuevo?" cuando tienen su cena de auto-premio?**_

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido por lo fácil que Hiccup evitaba hablar sobre los últimos dos intentos fallidos que le provocaban jaquecas.

 _ **-Frost: Oye, tranquilo viejo. Entonces ¿Quién esta listo para descargar la frustración de la semana y patear unos cuantos traseros de pixel?**_

 _ **-VikingChief1290: La pregunta ofende :) justo ayer descargue la actualización de mi personaje ¡y tiene mejoras de ataque!**_

Mientras el compañero de habitación de Hiccup comenzaba a hablar sobre las propiedades de ataque, defensa, psicológicas y otros rasgos, aprovecho el tiempo para sacar un chat individual con su compañero de guerra favorito. El nerd que tenía un maldito dragón como avatar y seguía sin aceptar que eso era trampa.

 _ **-¿Les fue muy mal?**_

Espero paciente a que la respuesta llegara a su ventana. Le había tomado un extraño cariño a ese bobo de los retretes (uno de los tantos apodos con el que lo molestaba) que se había desenvuelto con tanta naturalidad en su via de comunicación al grado que Jack sentía conocerlo desde antes de entrar a la carrera.

Hiccup podía hablar como un nerd cuando hablaba de la escuela, pero si hablaban de otros temas todo era más agradable y divertido. Teniendo en cuenta que Jack no tenía ni idea de la mitad de las palabras que el otro usaba cuando tocaba temas como "biología molecular" y "sistemas autónomos fotovoltaicos".

No es que su hermano y las chicas lo fastidiaran (bueno, no todo el tiempo), pero hablar con Hiccup era como ir al psicólogo, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, entender el sarcasmo que se daban e incluso habían caído en las típicas charlas profundas que llegaban después de las dos de la madrugada.

Si le pedían que mencionara algo que le desagradara de su amistad, era el hecho de que sus horarios eran un verdadero asco y hasta el momento no habían podido ni siquiera almorzar juntos. La única imagen mental que Jack tenía acerca de la apariencia de Hiccup, era el típico nerd promedio que uno puede meter en un casillero pero intenta verse cool al ponerse ropa a la moda que debía ser tan a juego como el vestido y los zapatos que el utilizo hace más de dos semanas y eso no lo ayudaba a intentar dejarlo en paz cuando le decía "Jack, mañana tengo clases. No me mandes más mensajes"y luego mandaba un dibujo enojado por haberlo despertado a la hora.

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-No te lees muy convencido.**_

 _ **-Solo fue un pequeño desperfecto.**_

 _ **-Aja y yo mañana tengo la oportunidad de hacer una gira a nivel mundial. Vamos Hic, tienes que inventar mejores excusas ;)**_

Por un momento creyó que iba a desconectarse o decirle que dejara de ser un fastidio, pero no fue así. Los mensajes llegaron casi al mismo ritmo en que el grupo se llenaba con mensajes de estadísticas de ataque.

- _ **No nos fue tan mal.**_

 _ **Quiero decir, pudo haber resultado en algo peor ¿sabes? Si, el experimento tenía algunos riesgos como humo que te pica en los ojos o olores desagradables si la reacción química no era favorable al momento de accionar el sistema. Pero se puede arreglar.**_

 _ **Se podría arreglar.**_

 _ **-¿No van a arreglarlo?**_

De nuevo otra pausa entre los mensajes y Jack ya tenía las ansias de atravesar el monitor con su mano para abofetear al chico que escribía del otro lado de la computadora para exigirle respuestas.

 _ **-No. Es la tercera vez que intentamos presentarlo y nos dijeron que debíamos escoger otro proyecto. Tenemos un mes para presentar un nuevo proyecto. Hacer los cálculos, diseños y borradores para presentarlos.**_

 _ **Hacer en un mes algo que hemos estado planeando la mitad del año.**_

 _ **-¿Han tenido suerte?**_

 _ **-Nada.**_

 _ **-Yo diría que te hace falta relajarte un poco.**_

 _ **-Jack**_

 _ **-No, hablo en serio Hic. Cuando yo tengo bloqueos mentales al momento de escribir las canciones, entre más las pienso más me cuesta**_

 _ **No soy un cerebrito petulante como tú, pero si hay algo que sé con certeza, es que lo peor que puedes hacer en un momento de presión, es ponerte más presión.**_

 _ **Deja los cálculos, juegos y tareas, escápate por una hora o dos**_

 _ **Escucha alguna canción que te guste o vete al rincón más escondido del campus.**_

Justo cuando iba a decirle que podía hacer incluso algún deporte, el usuario apareció como desconectado y un extraño mal sabor de boca fue a parar en Jack al pensar que lo había fastidiado con su intento de discurso motivacional.

Quiza se encontraba más estresado a lo que aparentaba y su intento por aconsejarle solo había sido la gota que derramo su paciencia. En dado caso, Jack tenía que plantearse la idea de no intentar actuar como un sabio de la montaña y creer que sus soluciones podían ser útiles para alguien más, no todos funcionaban de la misma manera que él.

En el momento justo en que regreso a la sala de chat, su celular se movió inquieto en su bolsillo. Revelando en las notificaciones el símbolo de mensaje nuevo cayendo como una bola de cañón a destruir las ideas erradas que se empezó a plantear.

 _ **-Creo que tomare tu consejo por hoy. Pero solo de los juegos ¿vas a quedarte a jugar?**_

Sabía que era injusto dejar de jugar cuando solo uno de los jugadores se retiraba, pero la costumbre de formar tácticas de ataque con Hiccup ya era algo de rutina que no imaginaba una partida sin ese tonto de por medio. Obviamente, no lo diría.

 _ **-Nah, hoy no hay tantos jugadores en línea**_

 _ **-¡Bien! Quizá podamos hablar de, no sé, el chico que mencionaste hace unos días**_

Jack giro rápido la cabeza para ver a ambos lados de su habitación por puro reflejo al querer asegurarse de que su hermano seguía discutiendo con Rapunzel sobre los tonos que usarían para la nueva canción y Merida no se moviera de la esquina donde seguía absorta jugando con su celular.

No era posible que llegaran a leer el mensaje pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—Chicos, no estoy de humor para esto hoy, me voy a dormir.

—Si, claro. Tráeme un agua cuando regreses— Jackson respondió de forma automática sin quitar su vista de la laptop donde ahora la rubia señalaba unos picos de tono agudo y grave —Si vas a usar el tono grave del bajo aquí, podríamos alargar la vocal para darle otro ritmo. Ah, hermanito, mañana discutiremos tus tiempos en la guitarra en base al ritmo que-

—Sí, lo que digas— no le daba igual pero confiaba en el juicio de Rapunzel y el instinto de su hermano para saber que la melodía estaba en buenas manos.

Apago la portátil lo más rápido que pudo antes de hundirse en la privacidad de sus sabanas que lo dejaban con la única compañía de la luz que emitía su celular y la música que ahora emitían sus audífonos.

 _ **-¿Tan interesante es tener un amigo gay para preguntar eso?**_

 _ **-Ser gay no te hace interesante, solo con gustos diferentes.**_

 _ **-Aja, admites que soy interesante ;)**_

 _ **-Para ser gay.**_

Jack volteó los ojos sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que le ocasionó la confusión de ser llamado "interesante" por un chico que podía ser capaz de ir a pedirle muestras de su ADN para su próximo proyecto.

 _ **-¿Quieres que tu próximo proyecto trate sobre mi? ;)**_

 _ **-Si ;) se llamara "Síndrome del zapato rojo"**_

 _ **\- ¿Algún día vas a olvidar esos malditos zapatos?**_

 _ **-Nope.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, prefiero hablar de él tarado que va en el equipo de la escuela si eso te hace olvidar los estúpidos zapatos.**_

 _ **-Puedo considerarlo, ahora habla ¿has hablado con él?**_

 _ **-A veces una imagen dice más que mil palabras Hic**_

 _ **-¿De nuevo lo viste desde la distancia?**_

 _ **-Cállate, soy un chico ocupado ¿sabes? Tengo cosas más importantes que ir a coquetear con el primer sujeto que me llama la atención**_

 _ **-Jack. Ayer me dijiste que te pusiste a hacer una torre con los naipes.**_

 _ **-¿No prefieres ir a hacer tu proyecto?**_

 _ **-No, me encanta hablar contigo**_

Un extraño hormigueo recorrió sus dedos al leer ese último mensaje, algo que prefirió ignorar para continuar con la conversación.

 _ **-Lo sé, también me gusta hablar conmigo ;)**_

 _ **-Oye ¿vas a cantar en el siguiente festival?**_

 _ **-No, mi lugar está en la guitarra como siempre ;) soy demasiado bueno para cantar.**_

 _ **-¿Siempre tocas la guitarra?**_

 _ **-Si, Hic ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes ¿en serio nunca habías escuchado a nuestra banda? :|**_

 _ **-No, me gusta más la música clásica**_

 _ **-Los soundtrack de las películas de la Era del Hielo y "Vikingos" no son música...bueno si, pero no es lo mismo**_

 _ **Deberías escuchar nuestra música y recomendarla a tus amigos ;)**_

 _ **-Habla con el chico que te gusta y quizá lo haga.**_

 _ **-Eres un fastidio.**_

 _ **-Lo tomare como un cumplido.**_

 _ **-Tu mismo dijiste que todos eran unos brutos en el equipo de rugby**_

 _ **-¿Por qué juzgaría los gustos de el chico de las zapatillas rojas, blanca nieves?**_

Casi pudo sentir un tic en el ojo al leer que Hiccup no dejaría ese tema en paz. De ahí partieron más comentarios que inauguraban la tercera noche de competencia de burlas y sarcasmos, algo que lo ayudaba a olvidar un poco el día aburrido y las quejas que los profesores tuvieron sobre él en cuanto a su rendimiento académico. En una ocasión Hic se ofreció a enseñarle los temas que le fueran complicados y Jack tuvo que dejar la ayuda en espera por culpa de esos horarios tan asquerosos que ambos tenían.

Como era de esperar, ninguno pudo dormir por culpa de la plática, la música, los chistes y algunas imágenes graciosas que se topaban en internet y servían como apoyo para los comentarios que surgían en la noche. Pero Jack no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente lo estaba ayudando o si el estrés volvería por una segunda ronca para seguir atosigando a su amigo.

Al final, él fue el primero en caer dormido.

Pese a tener un mes completo para su proyecto de ciencias, Jack no podía creer que el tiempo transcurría con una velocidad impresionante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los exámenes volvían a estar a solo unas semanas de distancia, los ensayos no avanzaban por las discusiones que a veces salían entre él y Merida a causa del destiempo que tenían al empezar con el intro y si no era eso, eran los tarados que los echaban del salón de prácticas con la excusa de que ellos tenían una autorización especial por parte de uno de los profesores, la cual se llamaba "un miembro de la banda es hijo del profesor y hay preferencia de espacio"y era un asco desde cualquier punto que fuera capaz de ver.

Asi que contar con sus problemas, las asesorías, el pendiente de cómo le iría a Hiccup en su proyecto y la duda de porqué no había vuelto a ver al castaño que jugaba en el equipo...bueno, en teoría eso era lo único que Jack tenía en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera una pequeña explosión de humo que rodeo una de las ventanas a dos edificios de ellos lo distrajo lo suficiente para dejar su enojo por la humillación que habían recibido.

—"Los artistas de verdad necesitamos privacidad" — Merida arrugo la nariz con asco al imitar la voz y movimiento que el vocalista de su banda rival "Ravens" hizo unos minutos atrás cuando los desalojo del salón de practicas —En serio, juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese cabeza de-

—Cálmate Meri, respira hondo— Rapunzel se acercó a masajear los hombros de su compañera como lo haría cualquier entrenador que le da consejos a su campeón antes de entrar al ring de boxeo —Se vienen días difíciles y no es bueno que empieces a enojarte antes de tiempo.

—¿Tiempos difíciles? — por un momento las palabras de ella dieron resultado, pero ahora Jack también la veía con la misma confusión que Merida.

—¿Semana de exámenes? ¿Si has estudiado?

De forma instintiva dirigió su vista a Jack en busca de algún apoyo que el solo contesto con un breve gesto de la cabeza que Merida podía interpretar como un "A mí no me veas, yo tampoco he estudiado"

—Chicos— Y ahí estaban las versiones paternales de Jackson y Rapunzel sin despegar su vista del dúo desastre educativo.

No es que Jack fuera malo en estudiar, si se esforzaba podía sacar calificaciones casi tan buenas como las de su hermano o Rapunzel, el problema era por supuesto: sus problemas de concentración.

 _ **-Algo volvió a salir muy mal**_

Jack apenas se fijo en el mensaje que había llegado a su celular. Ahora que su ambos estaban en ese modo responsable, si veían que se distraía con su celular solo conseguiría que Jackson propusiera aislar la tecnología (porque ya lo había hecho) hasta haber pasado la horrible temporada de tortura psicológica de memoria.

—Estoy trabajando en eso ¿si?

Tecleo rápido sobre su celular sin quitar los ojos de ellos.

 _ **-¿Qué tan malo?**_

 _ **-¿Crees que tu hermano se moleste si alojas a alguien de mi edificio?**_

Dejo a un lado su celular para voltear a donde sonaba la alarma de incendios en el edificio que seguía expulsando humo de colores azules y dorados, algo que no era normal pero que no podía dejar que abarcara su conversación en ese momento. Por más que fuera incomodo poner a un lado algo que debía ser importante para uno de sus mejores amigos, se limito a darle una respuesta rápida antes de guardar el celular de nuevo.

 _ **-No. 801**_

Probablemente alguno de los conocidos de Hiccup había hecho alguna bomba de colores estrambóticos que se activo antes de tiempo, después se encargaría de apaciguar el humor de su hermano en caso de que se encontraran con algun fabricador de armas compulsivo que aspirara a trabajar para un gangster..

—Jack.

Maldijo de nuevo en su interior al ver que se había perdido de unos momentos claves en la conversación por ese problema de concentración que iba a fatigarlo las próximas dos semanas a partir de ese momento.

—El profesor dijo que no iba a dejar que tocaras con la banda si tus calificaciones eran bajas de nuevo, no voy a dejar que Ravens nos gane de nuevo. Si haces que te echen de la banda, vas a cambiar lugares con las chicas y te vas a tener que adaptar al edificio de mujeres por el tiempo que te dure el castigo ¿oíste?

—Relajate hermano, te dije que lo tengo todo controlado— no lo tenía, pero nunca podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando su Jackson le hablaba como si fuera el mismo chiquillo que le seguía el paso a todas partes cuando eran solo unos niños. No podía hablar con amenazas y esperar a que Jack se quedara quieto asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entonces creo que es bueno que no ensayemos hoy— ahora fue Merida la que recibió los ojos severos de Rapunzel —Ambos podrán estudiar el día de hoy.

—Buena idea, vamos por algo a la cafetería.

Ninguno de los acusados pudo decir algo en su defensa. Para ese punto ambos sabían que la mejor forma para evitar problemas con ellos era mantener la boca cerrada (o al menos lo más que su carácter se los permitiera), acceder a unas horas de estudio (lo máximo que consiguieran) y esperar a que se aburrieran para dejarles horas de repaso libres que podían usar para no estresarse. Algo que solía durar más que las horas que debían invertir en aprender, pero no tocarían ese tema por el momento.

De camino a la cafetería escucho algunas maldiciones de los estudiantes que alcanzarón a oler la explosión de humo y comentaban los malestares que presentaban con solo una exposición al aire. Parecía que a cada metro que avanzaban pasaba de ser un proyecto de ciencias que salió mal a un atentado suicida/terrorista del que muchos salieron vivos por su fuerza, destreza y suerte. Algo no muy creible cuando lo decía un chico que su única cualidad era la de rodar por su vida en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Chismes.

—¿Tu crees? — De los tres solo Rapunzel seguía preocupada por la noticia que corría como pan caliente por el comedor y ahora todo el campus torcía la versión a un ataque en el que los detalles se volvían más ridículos y extravagantes con cada boca que lo contaba.

—Si, estoy seguro. Hic me dijo que están en el periodo de presentar proyectos, quizá alguno salió mal.

—Sabes— de pronto Merida recuperaba el animo de la conversación y olvidaba el regaño y la espera infernal que tenían que hacer en la cafetería —esa era una buena oportunidad para lanzarse por la ventana y pedir ayuda a los chicos de deporte. Creo que hoy vi a los chicos de rugby corriendo en el campo.

Jack tuvo que esconder la curiosidad que las palabras despertaron en él. La idea de bombardear a su amiga con preguntas sobre quienes estaban en el entrenamiento o cuanto solía durar, era tentador, pero no le daría el gusto de distraerse de su miseria al sacar a flote la suya.

—Si, es una lastima que no se me ocurrió en ese momento ¿qué hay para comer?

Su plan funciono, incluso ellos se aburrieron de darle lata con "el príncipe de rugby" y apenas le daban consejos u opiniones al respecto. Incluso su hermano se olvido del asunto ahora que la banda se encontraba en crisis académica y competitiva. Algo que en su interior agradecía por una parte.

En cuanto tuvieron su almuerzo para llevar, se separaron por un periodo corto de tiempo en el que Jackson fue con Rapunzel para revisar los apuntes que ella tenía hasta el momento mientras Merida y Jack no pararon hasta llegar al edificio que era habitado por los chicos. Un terreno "inhóspito" como solían llamarlo de el lado femenino.

—Sabes, agradezco que quieran ayudarnos pero a veces es un poco fastidioso que se porten como mi mamá.

—O te regañen como un abuelo amargado.

—Exacto— ella frunció el ceño sin dejar de apartarse los chinos que formaban su cabello con un enojo que parecía ser a causa de no ver más allá de su cuero cabelludo. —Digo, se que las calificaciones son importantes pero estamos en música, ¿no debería importar más nuestras habilidades?

—¿El alma que le ponemos a las canciones?

—Eso sería genial, yo— se detuvo en seco a mitad del pasillo. Algo que llamo la atención de Jack al ponerse a su altura y pasar su mano en frente de ella como sin evitar una sonrisa divertida por la cara que tenía en ese momento. —Jack...

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma— se burlo sin perder la oportunidad de fastidiarla al pellizcarle la mejilla antes de que fuera a arrancarle su dedo de una mordida.

—Jack.

Volteó al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba desde atrás. Creía haberla escuchado en otro lado y antes de que pudiera forzar su memoria, se quedo tan pasmado como su amiga que veía acercarse a nada menos que el cabezón del equipo de rugby que estuvo buscando las últimas semanas para saludar de forma discreta e informal.

No tuvo idea de cómo logro mantener su quijada en su lugar pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta el rápido vistazo que sus ojos no se esforzaron en evitar.

Su cabello se acomodaba de una forma perfecta a su cara, algo que parecía injusto si tenía en cuenta que estaba tan desordenado que parecía recién salido de la cama. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso y vivo como las hojas de los arboles en plena primavera, tenía la misma sonrisa que había visto la primera vez que se vieron (estando el sobrio) y la injusticia no podía parar ahí. Jack tuvo que bajar un poco más su atención a la playera blanca holgada que en conjunto con sus pantalones vaqueros no hacían un buen trabajo en esconder los sus brazos bien formados, ni tan musculosos ni flacuchos, parecía el punto perfecto.

Sus vista volvió a posarse en sus ojos cuando estaba ya a solo un metro de distancia y Jack tuvo que regañarse mentalmente al sentir que sus orejas se encendían y la sonrisa de Merida no lo ayudaba a mantenerse relajado.

Tenía que mantener la calma lo más rápido que le fuera posible para formar un "que hay" decente. Lo cual sería difícil ahora que veía los centímetros con los que le ganaba en estatura y lo hacia imaginar como lo había cargado hasta su habitación el día de la fiesta.

—Por un momento creí que me estabas dando algun código o que el número estaba mal. Escucha, se que es repentino pero te prometo que no voy a causarles problemas.

" _Sucedió algo muy malo"_

" _¿Crees que tu hermano se enoje si alguien.."_

Sus conversaciones, los mensajes y la conversación que ahora el chico frente a él le daba fueron uniéndose como un rompecabezas que venía con instrucciones pero Jack nunca se molesto en leerlas y había dejado las piezas flotando a la deriva en su cabeza.

—...¿Hiccup? — preguntó para aclarar sus dudas. Sintiendo una horrible oleada de calor en la cara al ver que el chico volteaba con tanta naturalidad hacia él.

—¿Si puedo quedarme unos días con ustedes?

Jack estalló en una carcajada que lo obligo a encorvarse y sujetarse el estomago para aguantar la risa. Algo que lo ayudo a esconder su rostro y no pudo estar más agradecido con Merida que daba un paso al frente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Merida. Disculpalo, acaba de tener una crisis, pero en su idioma eso es un "si"

—¿En serio?...¿Que crisis? —

Jack seguía dejando que la risa expulsara sus nervios y las ganas de lanzarse de verdad por la ventana más cercana.

—Exámenes. Este chico es un desastre.

Cuando por fin calmo un poco la carcajada que sirvió de salvavidas a sus intentos suicidas a causa de la vergüenza, la idea de caer del cuarto piso fue más atractiva al sentir la mano del castaño sobre su hombro y toparse con la misma sonrisa que parecía más natural que antes.

—Eso es genial, quizá ahora si pueda ayudarte. Tutorías a cambio de hospedaje.

—Eso suena muy bien.

Volteó demasiado tarde para toparse con Merida sujetando su celular con una enorme sonrisa sin despegar sus dedos del teclado. Poniendo un mensaje a una velocidad impresionante y dejando la enorme pista a Jack de que si tenía el aparato electrónico en la mano en esa posición, era porque una foto por mensajería iba camino a los celulares de su hermano y Rapunzel.

¿Alguien podía decirle donde estaba la ventana más cercana y ahorrarle problemas en buscarla?


	5. Pista 5

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual

Aclaraciones: Eros es un OC que algunos deben conocer si han leido Frescos días de invierno o heladas noches de verano, si no, bueno nunca es tarde para presentarlo. Jojojojo~

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

Canción: Closer-nine inch nails

* * *

" _Closer"_

Después de enterarse que Hiccup, su amigo nerd por correo era el mismo chico que el jugador de rugby a quién Jack no podía dejar de ver por más de cinco segundos sin sentirse como una incubadora de mariposas vivientes, todo fue tranquilo y mejorando en el departamento. Jack fue capaz de esconder sus sentimientos y controlarse, Merida y Rapunzel dejaron atrás la opción de molestarlo e incluso su hermano no lo molestaba estuviera o no Hiccup en la habitación.

Todo era maravilloso, incluso sus horas de estudio que comenzaron a los dos días de haberse instalado iban sobre ruedas.

Entonces ¿cuál era el problema ahí?

Que era una mentira.

Jack no podía esconder sus sentimientos ahora que el afecto y cariño que Hiccup se había ganado se mezclaba con la atracción física y el capricho que su atractivo le despertaba. Si el castaño se portara desagradable, creído o pedante con él, quizá las cosas le resultaran más sencillas pero si algo le estaba quedando claro en esas cuarenta y ocho horas que compartía el mismo techo que Hiccup, era que las cosas no eran sencillas a su lado. Tuvo que aprender a disimular mejor sus expresiones frente a su espejo de baño cada que ninguno de los castaños necesitaba el servicio y lo dejaban con los minutos libres para un buen y largo ensayo en el lavabo.

Hasta el momento había perfeccionado su cara que expresaba un "eres un tonto", "estoy de acuerdo con eso", "no pudiste escoger algo más estúpido en tu repertorio de tonterías" y su clásica "a mí no me veas, no tengo idea" que era la que más utilizaba cuando el trió de indiscretos se pasaba con sus miraditas que mandaba hacia ellos y Hiccup volteaba a verlo en busca de respuesta a las indirectas que no captaba de primera mano.

Hiccup podía ser un genio, pero era un idiota para las relaciones sociales y la interpretación de esto.

Y eso, por supuesto, le convenía endemoniadamente bien a Jack.

Porque no importaba si al inicio Rapunzel, Merida y Jackson no dejaban de verlos con burla, si el primer día no se había mostrado tan hablador como en los mensajes o si era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por un lapso no mayor a cinco segundos.

No, nada de eso importaba cuando Jack sacaba la infalible "no sé y no me siento con ánimos de hablar de eso" y con eso le bastaba para darle a entender que no era un tema del que debía preocuparse y Hiccup no insistía en el tema. Por eso y más, agradecía las horribles habilidades sociales que tenía su nuevo tutor.

Ese cabeza de chorlito que no dejaba de leer sus apuntes para identificar donde estaban sus errores y no le daba muchas vueltas al tema de su extraño comportamiento. Eso le daba tiempo suficiente para procesar la situación y adaptarse a una actitud más acorde al tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, no era fácil conectar la actitud juguetona, sarcástica y responsable de Hiccup con la imagen mental que se había hecho sobre él en todo ese tiempo como alguien creído, noble y un centrado en los deportes o las responsabilidades.

—No lo entiendo.

Esas tres palabras fueron la alarma en su cerebro para que dejara de divagar y se centrara en el tema de conversación.

—Sabes, escuchar que la persona a cargo de ponerte al corriente en las materias no entiende del tema...no es algo que tranquilizaría a uno.

Jack sonrió un poco orgullo de sí mismo al no haber hablado tan rápido como las veces anteriores. Iba mejorando con cada palabra que le decía.

—No hablo de eso, me refiero a que tienes errores tontos pero en si comprendes las bases. ¿Nunca estudias antes de un examen?

Bien, quizá Hiccup no era un fanático de los deportes pero si lo era del estudio. Punto para su lado nerd.

—Si, siempre estudio antes de un examen.

—Hablo de estudiar con días de anticipación y no horas antes de la prueba.

—Mm...No.

Jack apretó los dientes para tragarse el fastidio que esa pregunta le causaba. Suficiente tenía con los sermones que su hermano le daba como para necesitar otro de alguien que podía darle un impacto emocional no tan leve como el de su hermano.

—Bueno, quizá no has encontrado la técnica adecuada para estudiar. Ya veremos qué hacer.

—Aguarda— Jack frunció el ceño al no tener ese sermón para el que estaba mentalizado y el tono relajado de Hiccup solo despertó su curiosidad y desconcierto que empujaron la vergüenza. Algo que le facilito entablar contacto visual con él sin sentir que sus orejas ardían al instante. — ¿No vas a soltar el regaño estándar?

—Conozco varios regaños, no creo que exista un estándar.

Jack maldijo internamente esa maldita sonrisa que para él se veía perfecta.

—Tú sabes "a este ritmo no llegaras a nada, tienes que esforzarte en lo que haces y estudiar días antes del examen. Malas notas, adiós beca, despídete de la escuela, búscate un lugar para trabajar porque de la música no vives si no hay quien te represente..." — podía seguir con el ejemplo pero se detuvo apenas escucho mejor la risa del castaño. Se ahorraría el pensamiento de que también era encantadora. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Bueno Jack, no creo que ese sea el regaño estándar para mucha gente. Pero entiendo tu punto— el albino se quedo a la espera de lo que su explicación le traería —estoy de acuerdo en que debes de estudiar antes de un examen, pero no pareces el tipo de persona que puede sentarse en una silla a estudiar lo que dice un libro y grabarte de memoria todo. ¿En dónde te sientas en clase?

Oh bien, ahora estaba perdido del punto al que quería llegar.

— ¿En mi silla?

—No, me refiero a si te sientas adelante, en medio, atrás...

Jack apretó un poco los dedos al considerar mentir con el objetivo de proteger su dignidad y no revelar que se sentaba en el lugar de los problemáticos, pero la relajada madurez que Hiccup le transmitía con la mirada volvía todo más difícil. Despertaba en él la esperanza de que no lo juzgaría sin importar lo que dijera.

—Atrás.

—Aja, ahí está el detalle Jack.

Si, ahora estaba seguro de que el sermón era lo que le seguía en ese momento.

—Eres una persona auditiva— pero no, Hiccup continuo explicándole con el mismo animo en que alguien cuenta su rutina. —te cuesta mantener su atención en un solo punto, te fastidias y distraes si estas adelante porque no eres visual. Si, te distraes mucho en ese lugar, pero puedo apostar mi licuado de naranja a que todas las respuestas que pusiste correctamente en tu prueba anterior, fueron las cosas que llegaste a captar en clase cuando no estabas distraído.

Jack volvió a tener problemas para conectar su cerebro con su boca. Hiccup volvía a complicarle las cosas y empezaba a preguntarse si eso lo molestaba o le gustaba.

—Bien cerebrito, entonces ¿Qué propones?

—Bueno, muchas cosas. Podemos dar una vuelta por el campus mientras yo te explico cada una de las materias, puedes asociar los temas a cosas que te gusten o llamen la atención...incluso componer una canción puede funcionarte.

—Oh, ¿es eso una técnica para hacerme cantar o qué? — a pesar de que no repetiría eso, las primeras dos ideas llamaron su atención y más si eso significaba tener aire fresco, comida cerca y la compañía del cabezón que solo se encogía de hombros.

—No, solo era una idea...otra que puedes hacer es escribir un discurso de Miss Universo para que dictes los temas la próxima vez que uses vestido.

Jack levanto su almohada que tenía más cerca para darle un buen uso de proyectil y darle directo en la cara al castaño que no dejaba de sonreír.

Ese era otro aspecto que aún no podía unir, el recuerdo de la expresión incomoda y dura que Hiccup tenía en su primer encuentro a las facciones relajadas y amables que parecían estar a tiempo completo en su cara. Quería sacarlo a tema, pero a meses de lo ocurrido no le encontraba mucho sentido.

—Bien ¿empezamos? Jackson quiere tener un ensayo hoy.

—Si ¿me acompañas a recoger unos apuntes antes de irnos? Hoy los ocuparemos para repasar Biología.

—Si, si don cerebrito. Muévete.

No hablaron del estudio en todo el camino que recorrieron hasta el punto de destino que Hiccup tenía como un secreto. Volvieron a tocar el tema de las canciones de fondo que había en el edificio, riendo cuando fue tiempo de que una de heavy metal inundara los pasillos y un sinfín de opciones incomodas y graciosas fueron planteadas hasta dar con la puerta que buscaban.

—No sales mucho y aún así tienes amigos en todas partes— el lado positivo que había ahí, era que le parecía más fácil hablar con el castaño entre más tiempo pasaba con él —amigos deportivos, artistas... ¿tienes amigos en tu rama, no?

—Si, creo que es normal. A veces los conozco en las ferias de ciencias, en los recesos cuando me topo con ellos o cuando necesitamos pedir el mismo espacio para entrenar— no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero Jack pudo notar que se sentía algo orgulloso de ello. —En este caso es un amigo que tengo antes de entrar aquí, si no es posible que no nos-

La plática de ambos se interrumpió con el estruendo que la puerta abierta dejo escapar desde el interior de la habitación y Jack estuvo a punto de perder el autocontrol que pudo formar hasta el momento.

Frente a él estaba con su sonrisa creída, los pantalones rotos, su camisa trazada con pintura de todos los colores y su cabello que iba de un café a un anaranjado dependiendo el ángulo que uno lo viera: el guitarrista de Ravens.

" _¡¿Son amigos?"_

—Eros.

Y si ser amigos no era suficiente, el tono tan amistoso que Hiccup uso para dirigirse a él fue suficiente para que Jack olvidara que no tenía nada contra él a diferencia de su hermano.

—Hola Hic. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Bueno, su visita— se corrigió al reparar en la presencia de Jack y saludar a ambos con una sonrisa.

—Vine por mis apuntes, los has tenido toda la semana y los necesito.

—Ah si... ¿Apestas para las materias también? — Pese a su intento por sonar amigable, Jack solo pudo asimilar su sonrisa y voz con el mismo tono que Eros había usado para burlarse de su hermano y echarlos del salón de prácticas para tener el espacio solo para él. Bien, si Hiccup cumplía con alguna idea que se formo durante todo ese tiempo, era la de tener al menos un amigo que le parecía insoportable a simple vista.

—Para nada, solo es distraído pero tiene potencial a ser un mejor estudiante que tu.

Bien, quizá escuchar al castaño halagarlo de ese modo lo podía distraer un poco de la irritación que Eros le provocó por instantes. Solo un poco.

—Oh, bueno. Suerte en sus estudios entonces ¿Al final cambiaste de opinión con respecto al festival dramático?

Jack fingió que los apuntes que le habían pasado eran más interesantes que la conversación frente a él. No es que fuera ajeno a ellos, pero le interesaba la respuesta del castaño al imaginar que ideas tendría sobre él si lo veía en acción tocando con los demás.

En todos sus intercambios de mensajería, Hiccup dejo en claro que nunca asistía a ese tipo de eventos donde la multitud se descontrolaba, las reglas se rompían, la música pasaba de un concurso a un desastre auditivo que todos terminaban disfrutando debido a la euforia y poca lógica que el ambiente les brindaba.

Planteado de ese modo, quizá no era un buen lugar para que su mente de cerebrito se relajara por la presión escolar. Pero el pensamiento egoísta de querer ser visto por él fue más grande que lo más lógico hasta el momento.

—No Er. Sabes que odio ese tipo de eventos. La última vez que fui solo acepte para ayudarte a arreglar el escenario y termine casi sordo por los gritos que pegaban. Creo que prefiero una buena noche de estudio, como siempre.

—Pff, como quieras. Nos vemos entonces.

Apenas dejo correr la puerta en sus narices, Jack aprovecho el ambiente relajado para sacar su primera duda a flote.

— ¿Amigo de la infancia?

Se felicito mentalmente al haber formulado con éxito la pregunta que no parecía reflejar el fastidio que la conversación le provocó.

—Algo así. Nuestros padres se conocen y eso, pero bueno, a veces no puedo seguirle el ritmo a lo que piensa. En fin, ya tenemos los apuntes y como lo prometí, iniciaremos con biología.

Jack considero el hecho de lo emocionante que era pasear a solas con Hiccup con toda su atención puesta en él.

Si, lo considero. No era un hecho debido a causa de temas escolares.

—Sabes, hay algo que siempre me ha dado curiosidad.

Jack dejo a un lado los apuntes para prestarle más atención a Hiccup. Parecía imposible, pero su método de estudio estaba saliendo de maravilla y los apuntes y temas que parecían complicados o escritos con jeroglíficos o en un idioma desconocido, ahora solo eran complicados y a veces algo aburridos.

—Dime, me gusta ser el que da las respuestas y no el que hace las preguntas— de nuevo anoto puntos a su favor al haber mejorado en sus habilidades lingüísticas con el castaño aparte de los temas escolares.

—Bien, dicen que la música suele ayudarte a estudiar ¿no?

—Si, se supone que ese es uno de nuestras creencias religiosas aquí— se encogió de hombros al referirse a la sección artística en específico — ¿En letritas no tienen algo como una hora de estudio con música clásica de fondo o folklore?

—No, al parecer nuestras costumbres son distintas. Tenemos la hora de estudio, pero es más un funeral con todo el silencio que tienen en el aula.

—Dioses, no puedo imaginarme en ese lugar.

—Ni yo a ti, pareces el tipo de persona que no puede aguantar más de cinco minutos callado.

— ¡ey!

— ¿Me equivoque?

—No, pero me ofende que lo adivines tan rápido... ¿Quieres escuchar algo para probar? — señalo con la cabeza la pequeña bocina que tenía la memoria con música cargada. Solía compartirla con Jackson cuando ambos querían conectar sus audífonos y con un poco de suerte, esta vez podía tener éxito en ampliar el gusto musical de su amigo/crush.

—Sí, ¿Qué tipo de música tienes ahí?

—De todo tipo, excelente para una buena hora de estudio.

—No se diga más.

El menor estuvo tentado a reír por la emoción que el castaño desbordaba con su sonrisa emocionada, pero se contuvo al usar la bocina como un buen pretexto para distraerse.

Tener un momento a solas, cortesía de su gemelo y las chicas. Listo.

Compartir un momento juntos donde sus hombros estaban chocando uno contra otro y no levantar sospechas de comportamiento fuera de lo normal. Listo.

La libertad de relajarse por el tiempo que le sobraba para los exámenes que venían. Listo.

Todo estaba listo, el ambiente era perfecto para tener un momento, no romántico, pero si agradable y altamente saludable para su bien mental y emocional. Solo una cosa podía fallar en ese momento y no fue hasta que escucho el inicio de la canción, que su rostro se torno de un pálido a un rojo vivo en menos de cinco segundos.

—Sabes que, esa es aburrida. Pasemos a otra mejor— intento pasar a la siguiente canción, pero Hiccup alejo la bocina de su alcance. Dejándolo con una sensación de vértigo en el estomago al contar con poco tiempo para quitar esa canción tan vergonzosa que resonaba en los audífonos de ambos —Te pondré una canción que me gusta.

—Espera, quiero escuchar esta.

—Pero esa es aburrida.

—Tiene un ritmo pegajoso.

—No me puedo concentrar con ella.

—Pero me gusta como empieza.

 _ **Tú me dejas violarte**_

Bien, solo cuatro palabras bastaron para hacer retroceder a Jack de su adelanto inicial. Iba a golpear a su hermano por eso.

 _ **Tú me dejas profanarte**_

 _ **Tú me dejas penetrarte.**_

 _ **Tú me dejas complicarte.**_

—Como quieras, escuchemos lo que quieras— puso los ojos en blanco, desviando su atención al cuaderno donde debía dibujar los aparatos y sistemas del cuerpo humano y su importancia en la salud.

 _ **Ayúdame, yo destroce mi interior.**_

 _ **Ayúdame, ya no tengo alma que vender.**_

 _ **Ayúdame, lo única cosa que funciona para mí.**_

 _ **Ayúdame, a alejarme de mí.**_

Según lo que llevaba hasta el momento, podía perder el conocimiento si contenía la respiración y dejaba que la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro provocara, lo que a él le gustaba llamar, un "reinicio en su sistema"

 _ **Yo quiero cogerte como un animal.**_

Aguantar la respiración.

 _ **Yo quiero sentirte desde adentro.**_

Falta de oxigeno.

 _ **Yo quiero cogerte como un animal**_

Y un desmayo instantáneo.

 _ **Toda mi existencia es errónea.**_

 _ **Tú me permites acercarme a Dios.**_

El mejor plan que pudo tener en lo corto que llevaba de vida.

Podía poner un sinfín de posibles reacciones que el castaño podía tener a causa de aquella canción con ausencia de censura, pero su cobardía era tan grande como su orgullo y ninguno lo dejaba voltear a leer la expresión del chico a su lado.

 _ **Tú puedes tener mi soledad**_

 _ **Tú puedes tener el odio que trae**_

 _ **Tú puedes tener mi falta de fe**_

 _ **Tú puedes tener todo de mí**_

" _En realidad si puedes tener todo de mi"_

Jack penso para si mismo sin expresar en voz alta lo que esa estúpida canción estaba dibujando en su cabeza.

Aparatos. Sistemas. Tenía que concentrarse.

 _ **Ayúdame, echas abajo mi razón.**_

Era momento de estudiar, no de tener pensamientos obscenos del chico que tienes a lado.

 _ **Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler.**_

 _ **Ayúdame, tú me haces perfecto.**_

Estudiar. Concentrarse...

 _ **Ayúdame a convertirme en alguien diferente.**_

Estudiar...

 _ **Yo quiero cogerte como un animal.**_

 _ **Yo quiero sentirte desde adentro.**_

 _ **Yo quiero cogerte como un animal.**_

 _ **Toda mi existencia es errónea**_

 _ **Tú me permites acercarme a Dios**_

Bien, lo había logrado. No solo olvido que tenía que hacer, si no que su mente divagaba en más de una situación que el ambiente podía desatarse en ese momento.

Poniendo un escenario imaginario donde Hiccup se sentía de la misma forma que él, la letra taladrara su cabeza de cemento llena de conocimientos científicos y se encendiera más de una hormona en su cuerpo que le gritara hacer lo mismo que Jack tenía en mente.

¿Podía imaginarse tirando los libros e interpretando la canción al pie de la letra mientras la habitación se ponía patas arriba desde su punto de vista? Desgraciadamente, si.

—Sabes...

Jack se congelo cuando la distancia entre ambos se acorto más a lo que estaban.

¿Habría pensado en voz alta? ¿Era demasiado obvio? ¿Acaso tenía el inicio de una posible erección que no pudo esconder?

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué? — tuvo cuidado en aclararse la garganta, distinguiendo la figura relajada del castaño por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tiene buen ritmo.

Y eso fue lo único que se dijeron ambos en lo que fue una tortuosa tarde de estudio donde Jack se debatía en hablar sobre la música, su cabeza dura, la opción de estrangularlo o largarse a unos ensayos de emergencia para descargar todas las emociones que tenía revoloteando en su ser.

Quizá el privar su cerebro de oxigeno era algo que debía aplicar en Hiccup y no en él.

Si, era mejor para los dos.


	6. Te odio

**Advertencias** : uso de lenguaje ligeramente explicito

 **Aclaraciones** : El idioma que hablan los personajes es el ingles, empiezo a aclararlo debido a que en capítulos siguientes puede que salgan canciones en español y puede que unos no entiendan que dice...en fin. Tengan en cuenta que hablan ingles ;)

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

* * *

 ** _Te odio_**

Bien ¿podían tomar un momento para ver la fastidiosa situación en la que Jack se encontraba en ese momento?

Si, por primera vez le gustaban las tardes de estudio y quizá era la primera vez que lamentaba que el periodo de exámenes llegara a su fin.

—Bien, ahora que terminaste las ecuaciones de matemáticas puedes hacer las de física también.

—Sabes, empiezo a creer que tienes favoritismo por Jack, a él no le hablas tan feo como a mí.

Pero las tardes de estudio eran agradables porque eran para él y no por tener al guitarrista de su banda enemiga en su habitación mientras Jackson, Merida y Rapunzel se encargaban de hacer las compras.

Si su hermano se enteraba que Eros estaba ahí, iba a ahorcarlo primero a él, luego echaría a Hiccup de su habitación por llevarlo y al final las fastidiosas quejas seguirían por toda la semana. No se opuso al principio por la forma tan amable en que Hiccup pregunto por su permiso para que su "amigo" fuera con ellos, pero apenas el pelirrojo comenzó a hurgar la habitación con la vista su fastidio salió a flote.

¿Iba con la intención de estar más tiempo con Hiccup o solo quería fastidiarlo al saber que ambos tenían una rivalidad pesada? (Bien, quien tenía más quejas contra el guitarrista era su hermano pero eso excluía a Jack de apoyar a la banda) ¿O acaso quería encontrar algo para iniciar algún rumor molesto y derrocarlos con chantaje? ¿Espionaje? ¿Rivalidad? ¿Qué, qué era lo que motivaba a ese soso que no dejaba de mandar miradas curiosas a los cajones de su escritorio?

" _Quiere saber sobre que trata nuestra temática para el carnaval, solo eso puede ser"_

—No es favoritismo, pero ya entendiste los problemas y sigues preguntando.

—Me gusta repasar las cosas hasta que se me quedan grabadas, es esencial ¿No Jack?

Y para colmo, no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un cómplice de las oscuras y desconocidas intenciones que guardaba.

—No, si ya lo entendiste ¿por qué no regresas a tu habitación?

Jack no quería sonar tan cortante, pero la sonrisa que Eros tenía lo sacaba de quicio, como si fuera un maldito sabelotodo que intenta burlarse de la ignorancia de los demás.

Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera noto la confusión pintada en las facciones del castaño.

—Ow ¿Qué pasa Jack? Creí que nos estábamos llevando bien.

—Al parecer eso es lo único que no entiendes de todos los temas que viste hoy— el albino se irguió frente a él.

— ¿Te crees mejor que yo solo por subir tu promedio?

—Tú eres el único que-

—Chicos, chicos— Hiccup se interpuso cuando ambos guitarristas estuvieron a poco de agarrarse por el cuello de la camisa en una extraña competencia por ganar dominio e intentar intimidar al otro con una amenaza a soltar el primer golpe. —Jack, entiendo que te moleste tener a tanta gente aquí pero la violencia nunca es una buena solución y Eros, tu deja de molestar a Jack.

— ¿Yo que he hecho? — ante su fingida inocencia Hiccup tuvo que masajearse la cien e invitarlos a tomar asiento en las sillas con ruedas que tenían a su alcance.

" _Genial"_ pensó Jack _"ahora tenemos una sesión psicológica. Excelente"_

— ¿Por qué no hablan un poco de sus intereses comunes? Creo que ustedes podrían llevarse muy bien.

Jack lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos, aunque tuvo que callar su sarcasmo cuando Hiccup toco su hombro con tanta confianza y naturalidad que poco tuvo que esforzarse para olvidar que estaba enojado.

Maldito.

—Bueno, a mi me gusta la música ¿qué me dices tu Jack? No me puedo imaginar que es lo que te gusta, porque ya sabes, es raro que entres a la rama musical del departamento artístico sin que te guste...

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí tu punto— Hiccup volvió a masajearse la cien al buscar otra forma de hacer que ambos chicos formaran una tregua. —Podrían decirse puntos positivos sobre el otro.

— ¿Eres un psicólogo reprimido o qué? — Jack lo cuestionó con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión, algo que pareció concordar con el pelirrojo cuando ambos soltaron una risa suave por la expresión que el castaño había puesto.

—Con los amigos que tiene en el equipo de rugby, es más fácil que él necesite un psicólogo— Eros sonrió al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros y por primera vez, Jack pudo notar que estaba empezando a sonreír de forma sincera y no forzada o burlona como siempre lo veía —bueno, ahora que lo dices, si hay algo que me gusta mucho de Jack.

El nombrado se congelo en el acto. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de otra broma pero la seriedad que ahora tenía el chico le aclaro que aquello iba en serio.

Lo cual, por supuesto, lo dejo incomodo y pegado en su lugar.

¿Había algo de él que le gustaba a Eros?

Ahora todas sus teorías sobre la razón de su presencia en la habitación comenzaban a tener un rumbo diferente, haciendo que Jack prefiriera las primeras teorías a escuchar una confesión amorosa de un chico justo en frente de Hiccup.

— ¿Ah sí? — primero tenía que fingir que no tenía idea de que hablaba, quizá de esa forma se acobardaría al final y pensaría que era mala idea seguir hablando.

—Si— pero no, justo como Hiccup parecía que Eros tenía un gusto sin igual de complicar las cosas que podían ser simples de seguir el hilo normal de una conversación. —tu hermano.

" _Bien, esto es incomodo. Hiccup parece estar al tanto de-espera"_

Por un pequeño y breve momento Jack pudo jurar ver algo de vergüenza en los ojos del pelirrojo que ahora se ponía de pie con una agilidad impresionante para estirarse y volver al libro que tenía hace unos minutos.

—Cielos Hiccup, tienes razón. Siento que acabo de acercarme un poco más a Jack, podemos ser buenos amigos, ahora si me disculpan tengo que resolver los problemas de física. Olvide la fórmula para unos y, bueno, ustedes saben. Exámenes.

Se encogió de hombros, tomo sus audífonos y se escondió en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde la luz podía darle desde el escritorio pero los dejaba a ambos fuera de su campo de visión con una falsa sensación de privacidad por la música que sonaba a gritos en los audífonos del menor.

— ¿A él le gusta? — señalo con la cabeza al chico que seguía intentando leer (al revés) su libro de física en un vano intento por no volver a ser parte de la conversación. — ¿Desde cuándo?

Bien, podía ser algo desconfiado al respecto pero no podían culparlo, no cuando después de casi año y medio parecía todo lo contrario.

—No lo sé, creo que fue después de la inauguración de las bandas— Hiccup se encogió de hombros sin poder ocultar que le parecía divertido todo el asunto —No me siento muy orgulloso de admitirlo, pero nunca le preste mucha atención cuando hablaba del chico que le gustaba.

—Ahora entiendo porque aceptaste tan fácil mi orientación— el albino susurro para sí mismo sin despegar la vista del acusado. Pasando (por primera vez en muchos días) por alto al castaño y poniendo toda su atención en Eros cuando le quito sus audífonos.

— ¡Ey! Creí que...

—Entonces ¿te gusta mi hermano? — A pesar de el sonrojo que tenía, Jack no podía creerse el cuento tan fácil — ¿Qué me dices de la vez que le dejaste caer un balde de agua con hielos en la cabeza desde el segundo piso?

Incluso Hiccup dejo sus intentos por mantener su comportamiento bajo control por la pregunta que despertó su curiosidad y sorpresa. Probablemente no estaba al tanto de todo lo que su amigo había hecho desde que entro a la universidad.

—Era un día caluroso y Jackson no dejo de quejarse todo el tiempo de lo fastidioso que era.

Al menos podía darle el punto de la sinceridad si juzgaba sus facciones, pero si estaba dispuesto a responder con honestidad entonces era un momento perfecto para pedir explicaciones a todo.

— ¿Y cuando le tiraste la pintura encima de su chaqueta favorita?

—Ey, yo escuche que menciono lo horrible que era tenerla con ese color tan gris y que le faltaban más colores.

— ¿Cuándo lo empujaste a la presa en el campamento?

—Intente iniciar una conversación con él.

—Eros, casi se ahoga.

— ¡Bien, yo no sabía que no podía nadar!

— ¿Y los cangrejos que metiste en su bolsa?

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué con mis cangrejos?! — Hiccup frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta.

—Wow, wow. Tu dijiste que me los regalabas y por esos días ustedes— ahora apunto a donde Jack se decidía a estar enojado o sorprendido por las respuestas que obtenía —no tenían dinero...creí que podían ser una buena opción para que los cocinaran.

— ¡Te dije que podías cuidarlos o regalarlos!

— ¡Igual iban a morir Hic, construye un puente y pasa de largo ¿sí?!

—Bien... ¿cuándo rompiste todas las cuerdas de mi guitarra?

Quizá ese era la única razón que Jack guardaba para tenerle rencor al chico frente a él.

—Ah, como no funcionaba que lo buscara, intente darle una razón para que el me buscara a mí. Yo tenía muchas cuerdas en ese momento.

El albino negó rápidamente con la cabeza sin poder creerse la lógica tan inmadura que Eros tenía para procesar las cosas.

— ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que no lo haría después de todo lo que hiciste antes?!

—No, se veían muy desesperados. Te juro que pensé que lo haría.

— ¡¿Y la media docena de chihuahuas que metiste a nuestro cuarto?!

— ¡Me dijeron que le echara los perros!

— ¡ES UNA EXPRESIÓN, NO LITERAL! — esta vez Jack no fue el único en explotar, incluso Hiccup dejo de dar créditos a sus oídos.

— ¡Tu fuiste el que me dijo que lo hiciera!

— ¡Pero no en sentido literal, cabeza de cerilla! Oh dioses, ahora entiendo porque...Agh, Jack lo siento. No creí que él...

—No te preocupes Hic, tú no tienes la culpa de su comportamiento.

Ambos comenzaron a disculparse como lo haría cualquier padre apenado por el comportamiento de su hijo, sin duda tenían que pulir primero las habilidades sociales y coquetería que el chico a un lado de ellos tenía o terminaría siendo odiado por el chico que le gusta hasta el día de su graduación.

—Hey, está bien. Ya lograre que caiga por mí y...

—No, no puedes. Con lo que escuche es suficiente para saber que eres un inútil en eso— Hiccup negó con la cabeza, contrariado e incluso algo incomodo —Aunque no soy muy bueno que digamos...

— ¿El popular chico... — Jack se atraganto con sus propias palabras al casi soltar su sentencia de muerte frente a ellos —...de bioingeniería no sabe como conquistar a alguien? Eso es nuevo, creí que eras un as con las damas.

Otro poco y la palabra "sexy" se le habría escapado vergonzosamente de sus labios.

—Agh, como quieran. Creo que ya me voy.

—Espera— Jack le estorbo el paso para obtener las ultimas respuestas del día — ¿Por qué elegiste ensayar en nuestro mismo salón?

—Obviamente para encontrármelo al entrar y con suerte, se iba a quedar a escucharnos tocar.

— ¿Y la sesión de estudio aquí?

—Quería ver sus gustos musicales para comprarle un disco...bueno de hecho ya lo tengo pero si el también lo tiene se lo iba a romper y-

—Sh, sh— Hiccup se acercó a taparle la boca junto con unas suaves palmadas que cualquier persona en trauma debía recibir para calmar sus nervios —olvida esas ideas y mejor vete a descansar. Después haremos esas lecciones sobre tus habilidades románticas, por ahora vete a descansar.

—Pero...

—A descansar— Jack apoyó la moción sin dejar que terminara y le abrió la puerta de salida aunque sin dejarlo salir sin una advertencia —y olvídate de la idea sobre romper cosas o actuar de ese modo ¿bien?

—Pero-

—Esa es tu primera tarea, ahora fuera.

Y sin más ambos chicos sacaron de un empujón amistoso al pelirrojo que parecía más contrariado que al inicio, algo que ninguno se molesto en corregir cuando la privacidad cayó sobre ellos y la sonrisa que Hiccup le dirigió a Jack a modo de disculpa fue algo que bajo su fastidio hasta la vergüenza al notar que ambos estaban más cerca a lo normal por cerrar la puerta entre los dos.

—Los chicos de ahora.

—Los chicos de ahora— repitió Jack con una nueva idea en la cabeza —hablando de eso ¿has escuchado sobre el festival?

Sabía que el bocón de Eros había dicho al al respecto justo en su cara, pero no contaba a menos que no fuera el quien preguntara directamente y ver que Hiccup dudaba en darle un rotundo "no", las esperanzas comenzaron a flotar en su mente.

—Lo he escuchado pero no suelo asistir a ese tipo de eventos.

—Lo sé, solo tenía curiosidad— Jack empezó a tener problemas de improvisación a causa de la mirada atenta que el castaño estaba depositando en él. Le costaba intuir si no tenía la intención de ir pero estaba siendo educado al no rechazar de forma directa su invitación que aún no decía o si tenía al menos un poco de curiosidad por asistir al evento y lo único que necesitaba era un poco de empuje a su capricho para asistir.

" _Vamos, dilo. Di que quieres que vaya contigo"_

—Puedo ir, si quieres.

Por un momento el mundo se congeló para el albino que detuvo sus dudas en seco.

¿Acaso Hiccup había descubierto como se sentía por él? ¿Tan obvio era?

—Pero solo iré si me prometes que te pondrás tus zapatos rojos.

Por un momento Jack pensó que hablaba en serio y la sola idea hizo que los colores subieran a sus orejas e incluso le revolvieran un poco el estomago antes de caer en la cuenta de que Hiccup estaba bromeando como solía hacerlo por los mensajes. Si, la única diferencia era que ahora podía escucharlo y no era la voz gangosa que él se había imaginado al inicio.

—Por mi está bien, pero tenemos que ir a juego. Yo los zapatos y tu el vestido.

Hiccup parecía a punto de responder con un comentario que fuera de la misma naturaleza cuando una discusión comenzó a hacer eco por los pasillos del edificio.

—¡Vamos a aplastarlos y barreremos el escenario con ustedes!

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incomodidad al escuchar los intentos de Rapunzel por calmar a Merida y no tuvieron que expresar su pensamiento en común al salir de la habitación para encontrarse con Eros hablando en mitad del pasillo con las chicas y Jackson con poca paciencia a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Bueno, nos vemos después de clase Jack. Iré a hacer una extracción de rescate antes de que tu hermano lo tire por la ventana.

—Adelante, yo me quedare a procrastinar un poco más.

A pesar de que Hiccup no le dio una respuesta segura, no se rendiría. Lo intentaría al menos unas dos veces más para obtener una afirmación que entablara el primer paso al plan "baile improvisado" que hacía y deshacía en su cabeza con cada posibilidad que se presentaba de forma hipotética acerca del baile que podían tener cuando acabaran de tocar su tema musical y fuera turno de la siguiente banda en fila.

—Suerte con eso, no creo que puedas aplastar algo cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de caminar bien con tu-

—Chicos, Jack está impaciente por hablar con ustedes sobre la decoración o vestimenta que pueden usar para la presentación— el castaño se puso en medio de ambos para llevarse a rastras a su amigo que no quitaba la vista del mayor de los Overland.

Jack esperaba que sus intentos no fueran tan tontos como los del guitarrista que seguía siendo cargado lejos de la atención de su hermano como un cachorro al veterinario.

—Jack.

Y hablando del rey de roma, no parecía muy contento ahora que se acercaba a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—¿Eros entro a nuestro cuarto? ¿Tomo algo? Dijo que había dejado una pequeña sorpresa ¿Rompió algo?

" _Oh dioses, en serio apesta en esto"_

—Para nada, al parecer es amigo de Hiccup y vino a buscarlo pero no deje que entrara a la habitación.

—Bien— su hermano rodo los ojos con desagrado aunque parecía más tranquilo ahora que escuchaba las buenas noticias —Conociéndolo solo quería crear una excusa para entrar a usurpar nuestras ideas o romper nuestras cosas para atrasar nuestros ensayos.

—Oye Jacky.

El nombrado dejo la plática a la deriva cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Merida y Rapunzel ya estaban acomodadas en sus lugares que acostumbraban, una en la silla del estudio y otra desparramada en el pequeño sillón de espuma que era más moldeable que plastilina.

La pelirroja entonces, ondeo un buen paquete de hojas que no fue capaz de reconocer.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la "Microbiología y Arquitectura, la infraestructura del mañana"?

El nombrado sintió que la sangre se bajaba a sus pies y poco le tomo adelantar sus manos a tomar el libro olvidado y dirigir sus pasos al castaño que no debía estar lejos del lugar.

Si mal no recordaba, Hiccup tenía examen en tres horas sobre la materia y no le convenía ir en blanco por distraerse con los problemas que su amigo le acarreo.

Comenzó a buscarlo por los pasillos donde obligatoriamente tuvo que pasar para salir del edificio, recorrió a trote suave las jardineras cercanas y tomo un poco de aire cuando estaba cerca de llegar al edificio que pertenecía al reino de los deportes. No era su lugar favorito, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerle un favor al castaño que podía ser devuelto con su presencia en la fiesta.

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sus acciones eran bien intencionadas?

—Si buscas a Hic esta en el gimnasio.

Se volteó con la máxima tranquilidad que pudo fingir aún cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por culpa de Astrid y su sorprendente aparición oportuna a su lado.

Ella era uno de los raros casos de rompimiento que en lugar de ser enemiga, se volvía tu mejor amiga en vez de guardarte rencor por ser un pésimo novio. O al menos eso es lo que Hiccup solía decir en ocasiones de la rubia.

Por un lado era aburrido no tener ese odio que todo el mundo tenía hacia su antiguo rival, por el otro era un gran alivio no tener en contra a esa chica que parecía poder partirle la cara más rápido a lo que Jack podía afinar su guitarra.

—Sí, olvido su libro de cerebritos en la habitación ¿se lo puedes dar?

Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa divertida aunque no se veía convencida de la petición.

—No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Tu ve a dárselo, está en el gimnasio número tres con los demás por su rutina y si te apresuras todavía puedes alcanzarlo.

" _¿Hiccup? ¿Entrenando? No se diga más"_

—Bien, bien. Gracias, suerte con tus planes.

—Suerte con los tuyos también.

Jack estuvo tentado a preguntarle a que planes se refería, pero con Rapunzel y Merida aprendió a la mala que era mejor no meterse en los asuntos donde una malvada sonrisa femenina te daba la bienvenida.

El camino al gimnasio fue lo más corto que pudo haber recorrido en el día, o al menos la impaciencia dio aquella ilusión de corta distancia y no se molesto en recuperar el aire cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el "campo de batalla" que se desplegaba frente a él.

Cada uno de los jugadores se encontraba en un aparato diferente, trabajando abdomen, espalda, pierna, brazos...Bien, Jack podía admirar su fuerza pero el cansancio de su carrera fue el doble de solo imaginarse a si mismo realizando los mismos ejercicios.

No, el no podía saltar hasta la altura de sus hombros y seguir como si nada, antes se golpeaba a medio camino y quedaba en coma al menos hasta que los ejercicios terminaran.

Dentro de todo, debía admitir que todos los jugadores estaban en muy buena forma y su curiosidad solo incremento al intentar imaginarse a Hiccup en alguna de esas maquinas, ejercitándose y deshaciéndose de la tonta ropa holgada que siempre tenía.

Todos tenían playeras de manga corta a juego con shorts cómodos y simples tenis deportivos, un conjunto que Jack buscaba en el castaño al pasear sus ojos por el lugar e intentaba ignorar la frustración que lentamente recorría su espalda al no encontrar su objetivo de buenas a primeras.

—Oye ¿se te perdió algo?

" _Si, un chico sensual y tarado que es lo suficiente inteligente para sermonearme pero no para llevarse su material de estudio"_

No, no iba a soltar su enojo en un primate cualquiera solo por el tono de voz que este había usado para dirigirse a él.

Bravucón y egocéntrico, llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo con Hiccup y sus amigos al grado que Jack olvido la razón de que no muchos aceptaran de buenas a primeras a los chicos de deportes.

—Sí, cuando lo encuentre me iré. ¿No deberías seguir en tus ejercicios?

—Escucha, enclenque. Aquí no permitimos la entrada a ext-

— ¡JACK!

Ambos voltearon a donde uno de los gemelos, Brutacio, lo recibía con una sonrisa y le daba señas para que lo alcanzara a él y a Patán en una extraña maquina donde debían ponerse pesas en la cintura.

—Lo siento, luego me continúas diciendo lo que quieras, mis amigos me llaman.

No pudo resistirse al impulso de guiñarle un ojo con burla y sonreír de forma suficiente al sentirse con ciertos privilegios por tener amigos en otras áreas. Era algo parecido a lo que experimentaban él y los chicos cuando querían entrar a un antro o bar y no tenían que formarse porque el dueño los conocía y les daba entradas VIP para evitar la tediosa espera de la entrada, bebidas o las hermosas órdenes de alitas que tanto les encantaban.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Tienes que ver esto! Patán solo pudo hacer veinte, de nada le sirven sus músculos si ni siquiera puede superar mi marca y tampoco la de Hic ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Tengo poco tiempo, vine a hacer una entrega rápida— utilizo la mejor excusa que pudo sacar con tal de no demostrar sus patéticas habilidades físicas donde solo era capaz de levantar su cuerpo tres veces antes de caer al suelo junto con su dignidad. — ¿Y cuál es el reto de Hic?

—Cuarenta y dos, a partir de ahí se le resbalaron los dedos pero no ha vuelto a aceptar el reto. Creo que sabe que no puede vencerme cuando-Ah mira, hablando de él, esta allá. Si me disculpas tengo que patear el trasero de mis súbditos.

Jack volteó de inmediato a donde Brutacio señalo antes de dejarlo solo y lo que sus ojos se encontraron no tuvo precedentes.

Ropa deportiva.

Bien, entendía que había toda clase de ropa deportiva en el mundo pero ¿era necesario que Hiccup usara una ridícula chamarra arrugada y unos tontos pantalones que parecían llegarle a los talones o sacados de los años ochenta?

" _Es el siglo veintiuno y tú no puedes ni siquiera usar un maldito short en este infierno. Gracias, tarado"_

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación conforme se acercaba a donde estaba el castaño, anotando mentalmente que debía aprender a no esperar tener momentos de telenovela o románticos con el chico de sus sueños cuando él estaba intentando hacer un saludo al sol a media con un conjunto deportivo del año del caldo.

" _Oh"_

Sus quejas pararon al darse cuenta que el ejercicio que Hiccup hacia no era un saludo al sol de mala calidad, si no que era un extraño movimiento para relajar los músculos de su abdomen, sus piernas y...¿Podía detenerse un momento a pensar en lo libidinoso que se veía cuando movía la cadera de esa forma y estando boca arriba?

Es decir, con eso la imagen mental de Jack sentado a horcajadas en él fue mucho más fácil de hacer ahora que tenía movimiento incluido.

—Jack.

Y a su fantasía culpable se le sumaba la sonrisa que Hiccup le regalaba junto con el encantador tono de voz con el que había dicho su nombre.

La escuela podía estar temblando y Jack no se daría cuenta de ello.

— ¿No tienes tu examen en una hora?

Al tenerlo a su altura no pudo ignorar el sudor que se colaba hasta el cuello de su chamarra y se escondía en la ropa. La imagen mental de si mismo limpiando su sudor, delineando las líneas de su cuello, contando las pecas de su piel o las manos de Hiccup sujetándolo a él en lugar de a su estúpido libro...

—... ¿está bien así?

" _Rayos, me volví a distraer"_

—Eh...si, supongo. Lo que tú digas.

Jack ni siquiera se había recuperado de la bofetada de realidad que su tonta imaginación lo hizo acreedor cuando sus orejas ardieron ante la cercanía que Hiccup ponía entre ellos para poner su mano sobre su hombro.

—Wow, calma tu emoción. Intentare llegar temprano, pero no aseguro nada, lo más seguro es que llegue en las últimas canciones.

" _Wow, wow, wow ¡¿está hablando de la fiesta?!"_

Esta vez los nervios se le escaparon en la risa que tuvo que controlar cuando noto que más de un jugador estaba empezando a tener curiosidad sobre su tema de conversación.

—Si bueno, no te preocupes. Si no vas puedes escucharnos después.

—No, está bien. Quiero ir, me gustaría tocar un tema importante contigo ese día.

" _Un tema importante"_

De un segundo a otro los nervios pasaron a ser un extraño miedo y nausea a la que Jack no le encontró sentido y menos cuando Hiccup hablaba con la misma tranquilidad con la que le explicaba ecuaciones lineales.

—¿De qué tema?

—En la fiesta podemos hablar de eso. Brutacio dice que tienes prisa— señalo al rubio que daba un "Apúrate, el tiene prisa" con un mimetismo asombroso donde parecía que Jack se iría a correr el maratón.

—Está bien— No, claro que no estaba bien pero no podía mostrar que en realidad quería decirle "yo no estoy para estas fregaderas o suspensos Hiccup, saca la sopa y dilo de una vez" o sería demasiado obvio que todo lo que tenía que ver con el castaño lograba volverlo loco.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era retirarse antes de que su imaginación comenzara a volar de nuevo ahora que Hiccup se dirigía a su mochila para guardar su libro y en el proceso, su retaguardia quedó totalmente a la vista de los ojos curiosos del albino que lo grabo rápidamente en su memoria.

—Por cierto Jack— el nombrado tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para voltear a donde el par de chicos lo llamaban y se veía obligado a cambiar su centro de atención —hoy haremos nuestro juego botellanal ¿quieres participar?

—...¿Cómo?

—Botellanal, tu sabes "juego de la botella semanal" duh.

Jack se reservó cualquier comentario que le pasara por la cabeza ya que eso no era lo primero que había acudido a su mente al escuchar la palabra.

Ahora era un buen momento para maldecir a la adolescencia y futura madurez que lo dejaban con su mente tan limpia como una casa después de una fiesta nocturna.

—Ah~ ya ¿puedo llevar a los chicos a que jueguen también?

—Por supuesto, entre más jugadores seamos es mejor. Y, tenemos que advertirte— Patán lo señalo con suficiencia —nuestro juego no es algo tradicional, deberán atenerse a las reglas que tenemos ¿escuchaste?

—Es mejor no entrar a eso Jack, creeme.

—No lo escuches Jack, es un cobarde.

—No lo se, eso de "aternerme a sus reglas" me suena sospechoso— aunque se moría de ganas por jugar, si el castaño no participaba en el juego no tenía caso alguno cruzar todo un edificio para ir a hacer el ridículo si nada ganaba.

—Oh vamos ¿qué me dices tú Hic? ¿No entraras?

—Entrare si Jack acepta.

Al menos algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo eso.

— ¿A qué hora debemos llegar?

Pregunto el albino con una enorme sonrisa.

—No tienes idea de en que nos has metido.

Quizá era la quinta vez que Jack escuchaba eso viniendo de Hiccup luego de que esté terminara su examen.

Se lo dijo al salir, cuando llegaron a la habitación, después de que se turnaron para tomar un baño, cuando Jackson y sus amigas entraron para escuchar la explicación de los planes que tenían para esa noche y por ultimo en el momento en que entraron a la habitación de los gemelos.

—No, tienes razón. Deberíamos entrar para averiguarlo y que me cierres la boca ¿no? — lo sujeto de su muñeca para darle un último impulso a que entrara con ellos y dejara la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Pocos fueron los segundos en que pudo sostener su mano, pero Jack tenía excelente memoria sensorial y no dejaría que algo como eso se le escurriera entre sus recuerdos.

Dentro del cuarto no había nada que Jack no se esperara.

Revistas tiradas, discos desordenados, equipo de futbol americano raspado junto con patatas fritas recién servidas acompañadas de un extraño y agradable olor a queso y aderezo que lo dejo con la boca hecha agua al sentarse en el circulo que los gemelos armaron como lo haría una sesión espiritual.

En cada lugar marcado por un cojin se encontraba una pequeña caja con tarjetas bien acomodadas y por la forma que tenían no superaban una decima parte de una hoja en blanco. No tuvo que estirar el cuello para darse cuenta que había más hojas como esas en una enorme caja que estaba medio vacía por las recientes preparaciones.

—Tomen asiento, simples mortales. Para el juego de hoy tenemos la presencia de Brutilda mi hermana, Patán mi socio, Patapez la mascota, Hiccup el cobarde, Jack el-

—Bien ya entendimos— Astrid paso a sentarse sin dejar que terminara de hablar —¿Por qué no pasamos a las reglas y ya?

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Ignórala hermano, siempre intenta quitarnos protagonismo por la envidia que nos tiene.

—Bueno— Brutacio señalo cada cojín de la misma forma en que lo haría un shaman antes de algún ritual, cosa que estaba empezando a incomodar a Jack y la cosa no mejoraba ahora que estaba entre Merida y Astrid y no a un lado de Hiccup como su hermano o Brutilda.

Pero no podía quejarse, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al no ser obvio con aquellos que no conocía e incluso con sus allegados ahora que estaban parando de fastidiarlo con sus burlas coquetas donde siempre insinuaban que sucedía algo más.

Al menos Jackson, Merida y Rapunzel estaban tan resignados como él a no pasar de una amistad o con suerte, un bromance con Hiccup.

—Daremos una explicación breve antes de girar la botella y empezar con nuestro turno— el rubio levanto aquel envase de vidrio que Jack supuso era de una cerveza vacía, pero era difícil adivinar cuando lo habían pintado con una cada diabólica de un comic enojado. —Su orgullo y dignidad depende de esto. Cuando giren la botella, como son un asco para pensar en castigos y preguntas, nos tomamos la tarea hace un año de hacer una encuesta en todas las áreas en donde la gente tenía que anotar retos o preguntas extremas y esas son las que todos tienen a su mano derecha. Mismas reglas que el juego tradicional, pero en lugar de inventarse castigos el que le toque la base va a leer el castigo al que la boquilla apunte.

Jack palideció casi al instante e intercambio miradas con Hiccup que parecía expresar un "te lo dije" que cayó como piedra sobre su estomago.

Si, recordaba haber escrito algo así en la primera semana de clase pero hacia tanto tiempo de eso que incluso tuvo problemas para recordar que era lo que había escrito en su papel.

—Espera..

—¡Y! No pueden salirse del juego, si salen serán acreedores de un castigo que de no ser cumplido, la victima será atormentado por nosotros durante una semana— Patán se señalo a si mismo antes de dirigir la atención a los gemelos y el trío sonrió de forma satisfecha.

—En caso de que no quieran responder a una pregunta, tendrán que beber de este sabroso jugo— Brutilda levanto una botella de cinco litros con extraños colores que Jack no quiso ni imaginar que era lo que había ahí.

—¿Qué es eso? — Rapunzel miro con preocupación aquel liquido que incluso burbujeaba.

—No hay ningún fluido humano, si eso es lo que te preocupa— ambos gemelos sonrieron con malicia.

Jack no tuvo que verificar que sus amigos lo veían de forma acusadora por no haberles mencionado nada de eso.

En su defensa, el tampoco tenía idea.

—El ganador será el último en quedar en pie.

—El juego se detendrá a más tardas las dos de la mañana.

—Aguarda— Merida frunció el ceño más confundida que antes — ¿Y si no hay ganador para las dos de la mañana?

—Oh, dulce e inocente palomita. Cuando decimos que el juego se detiene, nos referimos a una "pausa". El juego no va a acabar hasta que todos los demás hayan caído aún si tenemos que jugar todas las noches de esta semana.

Esta vez Jack miro horrorizado a Hiccup que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y la misma mirada de "Te lo dije" que tenía un peso diferente ahora que Jack conocía las reglas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

—Te lo intente decir cada que me decías que todo estaría bien y no me dejabas pasar del "No sabes en que te has metido"

—Silencio señoritas, empezamos el juego. Cabe destacar que Astrid fue la ganadora anterior, entonces tienen oportunidad nuestras nuevas concursantes.

—¿Siempre son los mismos retos? — Jack se dirigió a la rubia en voz baja mientras la botella daba vueltas.

—No, solo lo he jugado una vez pero nunca se repiten, ellos lo han hecho dos o tres veces.

—¿Tanto tiempo dura para solo jugarlo tres veces?

—¡AJA!

El albino se sobresalto al ver que la botella estuvo a punto de apuntarle a él, pero se dirigía a Merida y Brutilda parecía encantada de poder darle algún castigo a la nueva jugadora.

—Bien, vamos a ver. Yo como soberana de este lugar te ordeno que... — saco la tarjeta de forma aleatoria para seguir con la lectura dramática. —Flirtees con la pared por tres minutos.

A pesar de la mala cara que Merida hizo, no puso objeción al ver que era una tarea fácil de hacer e incluso divertida ahora que se recargaba de forma exagerada en la pared y comenzaba a decir cosas como "sin ti no tendría soporte" o "eres el cemento que fortalece la unión".

—Mi turno— Jackson sonrió al haber sido apuntado pero invito a Patapez a que leyera la tarjeta que tenía en la mano sin miedo o pena.

—Am..bien "hoy es luna llena, deja que tu lobo interior aúlle"

—¿Qué clase de retos ponen hoy en día?

El castaño estuvo a punto de reír aunque cumplió con su tarea sin rechistar. Lentamente el ambiente fue relajándose e incluso habían olvidado que tenían una botella con extrañas sustancias revueltas.

—¡Escoge a una persona y roba su personalidad por las siguientes tres rondas!

—¡Puedo hacerlo— Rapunzel echo una mirada rápida al lugar antes de ver directo a Brutacio y cruzarse de brazos con una actitud que no quedaba con su apariencia —Deja de verme asi, campesino.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada y el imitado le aplaudió con honores. Girando de nuevo la botella para seguir con los retos que abundaban más que las preguntas.

—¡Remueve el calcetin de la persona a tu lado con los dientes!

Jack tuvo miedo de que Astrid le arrancara la pierna cuando le agarro el tobillo como si fuera una pieza de pollo y escupió el calcetín con una rapidez que no dejaba en duda porque era la ganadora en el juego.

Más cuando podía hacer una tarea asi y simulas más que ha desarmado una granada.

Deletrear el alfabeto al revés mientras hacen abdominales, caminar de manos, mencionar lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado o fingir que eres un rey atragantándose con su cena real y tener que usar las sabanas como capa y las envolturas de papas como una corona. Todo iba tan bien que Jack por un momento olvido que entre todos los retos divertidos, había algunos que eran escritos por gente pesada o chicas que eran capaces de sacarte lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

—Lee en voz alta el último mensaje que recibiste.

Patán se sonrojo aunque de mala gana saco el celular para leer en voz alta lo que le había tocado.

—C-Corazón, no olvides llamarnos para saber cómo te está yendo. Papá está muy preocupado, besos.

—Tu madre es un encanto.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y GIRA LA BOTELLA!

—Jack— Brutacio sonrió cual gánster en una reunión de líderes poderosos —esta es una pregunta: ¿Con quién o qué piensas a la hora de tocarte a ti mismo.

Por un momento tardo en procesar la pregunta, sintiendo que las orejas volvían a estar del mismo color que el cabello de Merida y entonces señalo la botella que hasta el momento había estado abandonada.

—Dame un trago.

No, el no iba a decir frente a ellos que pensaba en Hiccup y algunos lugares poco apropiados para tocarse y llegar al fabuloso éxtasis que le producía un...bueno, no lo diría.

—¡SI! Al fin, cuando lo termines de tomar no se te permite vomitarlo, es otra regla que olvidamos decirte.

—Si, como sea. Dámelo— lo apuro a que le diera aquel pequeño vaso que no superaba los shots que daban en algunas fiestas de las casas ajenas y que el siempre evitaba.

¿El sabor? Ho-rri-ble.

Si tuviera que darle una definición sería una extraña mezcla de soda, jarabe para la tos, café, limón, naranja y tres sabores extraños que no fue capaz de procesar, pero que debían ser de alguna bebida alcohólica por la sensación de ardor que le dejo en la garganta al terminar de tragar.

Aún así, era mejor eso a admitir que se manoseaba pensando en el castaño que parecía dispuesto a ser el padrino de su funeral si caía ahí mismo por intoxicación.

—Bien, siguiente.

—¿A quién le toca?

—Oh no amigo, vamos a seguir contigo hasta que respondas otra pregunta o hagas algún reto. ¿no lo dije en las reglas?

—¡No!

—Es una lástima, debieron preguntarme. En fin— Brutacio saco otra tarjeta sin dejar de sonreír —¿Qué tan lejos irías con alguien en esta habitación?

" _¡¿Es en serio?!"_

Sin querer, Jack dio un rápido vistazo a Hiccup y poco le falto para maldecir cuando ambos intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo.

—Al infierno, con ustedes dos.

Por un momento no pareció creerle, pero la carcajada que Brutacio y Patán dieron fue el aviso de que había triunfado en verles la cara y salvar su propio pellejo.

Irónicamente, la venganza le llego más rápido de lo que hubiera planeado en el momento. Apenas la boquilla señalo al gemelo, Jack saco la tarjeta mientras rezaba a todos los dioses existentes que fuera algo vergonzoso.

—Bájate los pantalones y deja que otro jugador te nalguee durante treinta segundos.

—¡Yo me ofrezco! — Brutilda levanto la mano y casi al mismo tiempo agarro el directorio telefónico que levanto como un ladrillo sobre su cabeza —¡Ya oíste hermanito, bájatelos!

—¡Astrid! — Patán la llamo para que no dejaran de jugar a pesar de los gritos de dolor de su compañero —Describe a la persona de tu derecha de una forma sensual.

Jack estuvo a poco de cubrirse con las manos cuando la rubia volteo a verlo aun determinada.

—Ah Jack, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto, piernas largas, labios carnosos y el físico proporcionado y despampanante que toda mujer le gustaría tener. ¿Quién sigue?

—Sabes, no se porque me siento ofendido en lugar de halagado— Jack frunció el ceño, aunque la incomodidad no le duro al ver que Hiccup solo sonreía pero no desmentía nada de lo que decía.

Tampoco es que pudiera o debiera hacerlo, pero no ver fastidio o desagrado en sus facciones lo animaron a ignorar el pequeño mareo que empezaba a sentir.

—¡Hiccup! — Rapunzel sonrió al tener el turno ahora —Llama a tu primer contacto en favoritos y preguntale: ¿qué lubricante me recomiendas para el sex...oh— tomo un poco de aire antes de terminar la oración con la vergüenza en su cara —el sexo anal...?...

Jack estaba casi seguro de que no llamaría a nadie y recurriría al brebaje del horror que seguía burbujeando en una orilla, pero como siempre, Hiccup rompió sus expectativas al sacar su teléfono y entrar a directorio.

" _Probablemente llame a Eros y no hay problema con preguntarle algo así, va a saber que es una broma o algo por el estilo"_

Cuando el castaño marco, una vibración curiosa molesto el bolsillo de Jack y fue entonces que la vibración se alojo en su estomago y se esparció por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de a quien tenía encabezado en su agenda de favoritos: lo tenía a él.

—¿Si?

Contesto con aparente confusión a pesar de que estaban casi frente a frente.

—Hola Jack, perdón que te moleste a estas horas de la noche pero ¿podrías recomendarme un lubricante para el sexo anal?

Jack maldijo no poder grabar eso en su celular.

—Si, creo que te puede servir uno que Brutacio guarda en una botella de cinco litros en su cuarto.

—Oh, excelente. Gracias Jack.

—De nada, avísame si no te da ninguna enfermedad.

—Lo haré.

Ambos colgaron con una sonrisa de victoria que Patán no aprobó al no ver humillación hacia el castaño, Astrid aprobó con una extraña sonrisa que le dirigió a su exnovio y sus amigas celebraron al intercambiar miradas y sonrisas de emoción que Jack tuvo que ignorar junto con el codazo que Merida le dio en las costillas.

Bailar con un trapeador, llamar a tus padres y decirles que estas en la cárcel, bailar breakdance sin romper nada, hablar con puras preguntas durante diez minutos..

El tiempo fue pasando sin percances hasta que uno bueno llego a su hermano.

—Besa a la siguiente persona que entre por esa puerta.

Jack se apresuro a sacar su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Hiccup que decía "dile a Eros que necesitas verlo y que venga" a lo que el castaño solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo pero asintiendo al final al acordar con aquel pequeño plan diabólico que los dos formaban en silencio.

—¡Hiccup!

—No hice nada— el acusado levanto de forma rápida las manos como si le apuntaran con un arma de alto calibre.

—Mantente cerca de la última persona que te causo una erección por los próximos cuarenta minutos.

" _Ahora si va a tomar de la botella. Anda, mata tus papilas gustativas conmigo y sufre"_

Jack sonrió al saber que no sería el único en quedar como un cobarde, cosa que por supuesto, no le duro cuando Hiccup se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a Astrid para sentarse entre ellos dos.

Por supuesto que iba a ser Astrid, quien más si no.

Eso era algo obvio que debió haber previsto y no tuvo que afectarle tanto como lo sentía en ese momento.

—Brutilda, explicale a un extraño tu fetiche extraño que tienes por las ancianas.

—Con un demonio.

Los retos continuaron y como siempre, las preguntas empeoraron.

—Rapunzel ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?

—¡Ninguna!

—Jackson ¿Cuándo has amado a alguien que no te haya amado de vuelta?

—Nunca, es imposible no amarme.

—Merida, apunta a la persona con más probabilidades de haber mojado su cama en la escuela media.

Brutacio frunció ofendido el ceño al ser señalado.

—Jack, deja salir el último secreto que alguien te dijo.

Y debido a su palabra, Jack tuvo que dar un segundo trago, el cual no sabía si debía preocuparle o aliviarle que el sabor no fuera tan desagradable como la primera vez. Su lengua estaba empezando a adormecerse y la cercanía que tenía con Hiccup no le ayudaba.

—¿Quién te gusta en este momento?

Un tercer trago.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer alguien para conseguir un beso tuyo?

—Cantar conmigo, seguramente— a pesar de que no fue su intención contestar, ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento había movido su boca.

—¡Al fin! Maldito acaparador, prosigamos con las siguientes victimas.

No fue capaz de escuchar el reto que Astrid debía hacer con unos enormes pantalones que debían quedarle a los elefantes, pero la presencia de Hiccup lo dejaba más incomodo de lo usual.

—Aún no pasan los cuarenta minutos ¿o sí? Quédate cerca de la última persona que te causo una erección— le sonrió de forma burlona, concentrándose en los gemelos para no tener que ver cómo le daba la razón y se retiraba.

—...Lo estoy haciendo.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio donde Jack volteaba a verlo para notar que desde cerca, era más fácil ver lo rojas que estaban las orejas de Hiccup tras decir eso.

—¿Tú?...No...¿Yo?

—Ya cállate Jack, estas ebrio.

—Estare ebrio pero no estúpido. ¿Qué? — se acercó a intentar verlo mejor y un extraño vuelvo experimentaron sus entrañas cuando lo volteo a ver.

—Am...¿Recuerdas la canción?

—Oh...Ooooh...ah. Oh vaya. — Jack no pudo decir más al sentir que también el empezaba a sonrojarse de solo recordar la letra de esa vergonzosa melodía. —Entonces tu...

" _Tú no te fijaste solo en el ritmo"_

—Sí.

" _Le provoque...oh por dios."_

—Mira, no quiero que te sientas incomodo ¿ok? No fue a propósito, además-

—¡JACK! ¡VAS TÚ DE NUEVO!

Aún en trance, Jack se levanto para escuchar como el reto constaba de comer una manzana sin tomarla con las manos y si no fuera porque Rapunzel le hizo el favor de sujetarla sin importarle las quejas de dos en particular; habría aprovechado su cercanía en el suelo para hundir su cabeza en la madera e intentar ocultarse como un avestruz para que la tierra se lo tragara.


	7. Pista 7

Bien no hay mucho que decir, me estoy muriendo a causa de la carga de trabajos, tareas, exposiciones en equipos, modelos anatómicos en equipos, salidas de trabajo tres veces a la semana... Las horas muertas que se han colado me han dejado traerles el siguiente capitulo que espero pueda transmitirles una de mis escenas favoritas como me la imagine :') y que les guste.

Ya se viene semana santa...les deseo suerte y paciencia a todas las personitas que están leyendo esto, me retiro a dormir y espero estén bien

 **Advertencias** : uso de lenguaje ligeramente explicito

 **Aclaraciones** : El idioma que hablan los personajes es el ingles, en este capítulo la canción esta en español ;)

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

* * *

 _Llorare_

—No, no tiene estilo.

Jack suspiro exasperado al mostrarle por quinta vez su conjunto a su jurado que se había tomado las molestias de fabricar un letrero que por un lado pintaba una enorme equis y del otro un circulo que aprobaba su vestimenta. Llevaban casi la mitad de la tarde ahí desde que las clases terminaron y el festival comenzaba desde los pasillos y salones del primer piso hasta el gimnasio de usos múltiples donde se las habían arreglado para armar un escenario donde pasaría cada banda a tocar hasta que la batería de todos acabara por completo y las gradas de cemento solo podían servir para la gente que iba a escuchar música, charlar, ver a los otros bailando en la pista, besarse, quizá agarrarse de la mano o algo más...

—Eso dices de todo pero no me aconsejan nada.

—Oye princesita, ya te dije que podías ponerte y tú fuiste el que empezó a quejarse de que eso no iba contigo o que no era acorde a la ocasión— Merida frunció el ceño sin bajar el pequeño letrero improvisado de papel que marcaba la equis en alto.

—Bueno Meri...tampoco creo que fuera buena idea que Jack se pusiera eso.

—Quiere captar la atención de Mr. Músculos ¿no? Entonces eso es perfecto.

—Si hermanito, yo apoyó a Merida en eso.

— ¡Pero no quiero llamar su atención con ese estúpido vestido!

—Deberías, te trae buena suerte— añadió la pelirroja sin recibir otra queja de su amiga que intentaba mantener su risa al margen para no dejar a Jack solo en eso. —Es el que usabas cuando conseguiste su número ¿no? Además con un buen corte y excelente bastilla podrías ponerlo por encima de tus rodillas y ta-da.

Jack intento no sonrojarse al imaginarse a si mismo usando la prenda en medio del ambiente acalorado que el lugar podía ocasionar, con Hiccup a un lado hablando de temas aburridos y absurdos como la fuerza y magnitud que las ondas de sonido podía alcanzar, ambos intercambiando miradas con la distancia siendo más corta y...

No, no. Eso podía ser sin el estúpido vestido.

—Oh dios, realmente lo consideraste.

—No— mintió demasiado tarde cuando estallaron en carcajadas y Rapunzel tuvo que esconderse detrás de sus manos para evitar ofenderlo por caer en la broma del dúo dinamita.

—Lo considero.

—Se le ve en toda la cara.

— ¿Por qué no combinas el traje de diamantina con el que usaste para la última presentación? — Rapunzel retomo el tema del atuendo antes de que pudiera pasar a segundo plano y les llevara más tiempo ir al gimnasio. No era un secreto que quería participar en el concurso de baile grupal que tenían programado para las diez de la noche.

Y en realidad, no era una mala idea ponerse unos pantalones de seda algo ajustados, con líneas azul rey que podían brillar en la oscuridad y si tenía sus zapatos de baile quedarían perfectos con la camisa estampada con siluetas de edificios y un buen chaleco que podía ser el toque final para un atuendo ni tan casual ni tan formal.

¿O debía buscar otro tipo de atuendo?

—Mira hermanito, usa lo que quieras pero recuerda que vas a tocar en frente de todos— agregó lo obvio aunque para Jack fue una buena ayuda para decidirse por un atuendo más discreto aunque no por eso menos atractivo.

Solo esperaba que Hiccup no fuera a vestirse como lo harían en las discotecas de los ochenta.

Decir que estaba en paz y sin nervios sería una mentira, y confesar que no estaba impaciente y emocionado caería en una falacia.

Apenas entraron Jack ya sentía la música moverlo como lo haría un titiritero a su marioneta. Cada pulso emitido por las bocinas que flanqueaban al DJ lo empujaban a la pista de baile donde muchos aún intentaban mantener conversaciones, señalaban a lugares aleatorios o gritaban emocionados por la segunda llamada que anunciaba el concurso de baile y dejaba algunas indicaciones donde señalaban los puestos de comida en los salones del primer piso, los baños que estaban abiertos y el siempre recordatorio de que no se permitían bebidas alcohólicas o conductas impropias.

Algo que nunca respetaban y no dejaban maestros a cargo de supervisar el evento, por lo que toda la responsabilidad caía en la sociedad de alumnos que nunca tenían problemas por los pocos problemas que siempre lograban poner debajo del tapete sin que llegaran a oídos de los profesores.

Jack se consideraba uno de esos problemas si consideraba lo que había hecho en la fiesta pasada.

— ¡Jack!

Eros estuvo a poco de tirar a su amigo con aquel abrazo que parecía más dispuesto a hacerle una llave que a darse a notar.

Ahora que Jack sabía su secreto no se pregunto porque parecía no prestarle atención, no es que lo considerara menos si no que la persona que realmente quería ver aún no llegaba.

—Hola Eros ¿buscas a mi hermano?

—Am, no. Bueno no lo busco para verlo, quiero que él me vea— se señalo a sí mismo y Jack no pudo ocultar la carcajada que su atuendo le saco.

—Eros ¿qué rayos?

— ¿Qué? Me dijeron que resaltara y...

—Eres un maldito arco iris andante. Si mi hermano no ve que eres gay, solo te falta el letrero con luces de neón...pero si quieres llamar su atención, creo que le va a ser imposible no voltear a verte— inspecciono su playera de manga larga con estampado multicolor que dejaba al descubierto su clavícula y era más como un vestido cortó que algo elegante.

Bueno, ahora entendía porque Hiccup no pudo ser orientado en lo que uno consideraba como "normal" en vestimenta.

Pero ¿y si sus extraños gustos no calificaban como algo bueno lo que él llevaba puesto? No había pensado en eso y quizá sus esfuerzos por una buena impresión para sacarle más de un pensamiento indecente eran en vano.

—Entonces cumplo con el objetivo ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Am ¿has visto a Hic?

Con suerte, Eros sería lo bastante estúpido para no darse cuenta de que le gustaba su mejor amigo.

—No, creo que no va a venir o al menos es lo último que me dijo. No se Jack ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

El nombrado miro por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigas que se mantenían al margen y parecían hacerle señas al castaño sobre la situación actual.

—Aún no llega, va a tardar más pero ya vendrá amigo no te preocupes.

—Bien...está bien, no importa. Iré a matar el rato bailando ¿entraras a la competencia?

—N-

Jack fue interrumpido por todo el escuadrón que lo rodeo como lo haría una manada de lobos a su presa.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Escuche que vas a participar? — Merida frunció el ceño con ese brillo competitivo que Jack tanto conocía.

—Me sorprende que puedas escuchar con todo este ruido, pero si. Eso dije— Eros se encogió de hombros y Jack pidió mentalmente a los dioses que no dijera nada estúpido.

—Bien, nos veremos en la pista de baile entonces ¿también va a participar tu bandita de segunda?

—No necesito compañía para aplastarte en una competencia, pelirroja.

—Necesitas más que compañía para mantenerte en pie— Jackson frunció el ceño y Jack intento calmar las cosas al no dejar que se acercara a Eros con la intención de golpearlo.

— ¿Cómo mi cerebro? ¿Quieres que te lo preste para aprender a caminar o qué?

—Okay, chicos— Jack agradeció que Rapunzel secundara sus intenciones de mantener a los dos busca pleitos a raya —hoy es para festejar, no para pelear.

—Si Jacks, no resolverán nada así.

—Buen punto, te aplastare en la pista de baile, maldito fanfarrón.

Merida siguió a Jackson con paso enfadado mientras discutían la rutina que podían llevar a cabo para dejar en ridículo al moreno que parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber que pretendes ahora?

— ¿Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta? — Eros sonrió y enarco sus cejas con orgullo —quiere verme en la pista de baile.

—No, te quiere aplastar, humillar, derrotar.

—Yo sé que me desea muy en su interior.

—En el fondo del mar es el único lugar donde te desea.

Jack se dio por vencido cuando los otros dos integrantes de Ravens alcanzaban a su vocalista y este se despedía de él no sin antes desearle una bonita noche.

" _Una bonita noche"_

Si, no debía distraerse por problemas que no le incumbían. Ahora que el malentendido con Eros se había aclarado no existía nadie que fuera capaz de amargarle la noche, la música se iba calmando conforme el tercer y último anuncio indicaba que despejaran la pista para el concurso y muchos aprovechaban ese espacio para ir por una que otra chatarra para picar o bebida para matar la sed que los gritos de ánimo o abucheos de emoción fuera a provocar. Algo que se vio obligado a imitar cuando los primeros concursantes salieron al escenario y todos se concentraron en rodearlos para ver mejor aunque a una buena distancia para no estorbar a los movimientos que hacían.

— ¡Pero si es nuestro cliente número uno!

Brutacio y Patán alcanzaron al albino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Jack ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarles que llevaban en la botella de sangría que intentaban mantener a bajo perfil a toda costa.

— ¿Quieres un poco? Te aseguro que no sabe como nuestro elixir de la vida del juego.

—No gracias. Esta noche me gustaría resguardar mi dignidad ¿el juego se pospuso hasta mañana, no?

—Si, no solemos hacerlo de esa forma pero hoy es una excepción por todo el asunto que se está armando acá— Brutacio le quito importancia aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la mesa de bocadillos que estaba a dos puestos de distancia.

—Supongo que es algo razonable— admitió sin querer sonar tan impaciente como se sentía en ese momento. — ¿van a venir todos?

—Si, Brutilda, Astrid y Heather vendrán hasta las once. Cosas de chicas.

— ¿Y Patapez? — pregunto por el chico que siempre estaba con Hiccup y el cual podría servir como un buen indicador del paradero del castaño que no había regresado a la habitación desde que partió a sus clases como todos los días.

—Pff, ese tonto nunca viene para acá. Odia estos eventos igual que Hiccup

—Seh. Escuche que Hiccup iba a venir esta vez pero no le creo nada. Dijo lo mismo cuando iniciamos la universidad pero ni siquiera porque Astrid era su novia vino.

—Bueno, la última vez vino pero fue solo para regañarnos.

—No vendrá, estoy seguro de eso.

—Probablemente— Jack secundo sus carcajadas a pesar de que quería gritar de la frustración y esconderse debajo de una mesa para calmar el enojo y los nervios contando hasta diez. Veinte. Treinta podía ser útil pero no suficiente.

Los dejo con una excusa barata sobre buscar la chatarra o bocadillo perfecto, matando el tiempo al caminar de un lado a otro conforme los minutos pasaban a una tortuosa lentitud en la que solo podía escuchar la música aumentando la velocidad del ritmo, los gritos y abucheos que el publico daba a los concursantes y los anuncios, noticias o chismes escolares que daban entre cada espacio.

Hiccup aún podía llegar, apenas eran las once y si la memoria no le fallaba, nunca dijo lo contrario acerca de su presencia en el lugar, no tenía hora fija para dormir y tampoco tenía limite el festival.

Ni siquiera se molesto en meterse a la discusión que ahora tenía su hermano con Eros por algo sobre hacer trampa y dejar caer agua en la pista de baile donde Merida estaba hecha una furia y Rapunzel buscaba alguna lesión en sus brazos por lo que Jack podía suponer, fue una caída a mitad de rutina.

Doce y cuarto.

Astrid, Heather y Brutilda no paraban de hablar con Rapunzel y Merida, está un poco más calmada aunque mandaba miradas iracundas al guitarrista que parecía más afectado por la discusión que había terminado en algunos insultos por parte de Jackson y los compañeros de Eros.

Una y media de la madrugada.

Si en algún momento las chicas parecían molestas, ya se habían olvidado por completo del asunto. Todas estaban bailando a su propio ritmo hasta que el turno de las bandas locales comenzó y estas comenzaron a reemplazar al DJ que se despidió con un gesto amable y animado en dirección a su público antes de dejar el sonido a los estudiantes que no perdieron la oportunidad para lucirse con más de algún espectador con el que desearan quedar bien.

Jack no quería verse desesperado y eso era lo único que lo detenía a enviar un segundo mensaje al castaño que no se dignaba ni siquiera a responder su mensaje donde le preguntaba si todo estaba en orden.

" _Probablemente está haciendo algo de su proyecto o en el peor de los casos, olvido que el evento era esta noche"_

Si, algo imposible si tenía en cuenta que la música podía escucharse hasta el piso más alto del edificio que su facultad tenía y debías ser sordo y ciego para no ver o escuchar las luces y el escándalo que el lugar se llevaba.

—Ya es hora.

Solo Jackson pudo romper el hilo de sus pensamientos que empezaba a armar un montón de escenarios posibles donde ninguno era favorable para él.

— ¿De qué?

—Nos toca después de esta canción Jacky, muévete.

—Ah sí.

Lo siguió sin mucho ánimo a seguir pensando en que la tensión en su interior iba creciendo con cada minuto que pasaba en el lugar y la duda le pesaba con más ahincó que antes.

¿Y si todo era una simple ilusión de él? Nada le aseguraba que Hiccup fuera a ir cuando todos parecían opinar lo contrario gracias a su expediente y experiencia tratando con él. Podían tener tiempo hablando uno con el otro, pero Jack no podía significar tanto en su vida como para romper aquella costumbre de evitar lugares que le parecían desagradables o nada cómodos.

Aún así, Jack no podía evitar sentir la ligera esperanza de que el castaño se presentara y todos sus planes de fantasía acerca de darle un tour por el lugar y burlarse de los pasos de baile de los demás se hicieran realidad. El solo quería que Hiccup fuera a pasar un buen rato con él y demostrarle que las cosas no eran tan malas como él podía pensarlo, que el desastre que solían poner sobre aquellos eventos no eran lo que parecía.

Que esa parte de su personalidad no era un desastre como parecía.

—A ti era a quien buscaba— Eros se interpuso en su camino a la puerta, caminando a su lado mientras seguía a Jackson tras el escenario y todos comenzaban a tomar sus instrumentos. No necesitaba verlos para adivinar la expresión que tenían en ese momento cuando vieron con quien estaba hablando —Hic dijo que al final no podía venir, que te avisara que no quería entrar.

Tan pronto término con el aviso Jack podía sentir como sus emociones comenzaban a mezclarse con enojo, decepción, alivio, tristeza y una horrible sensación que parecía querer ahogarlo en un movimiento brusco en su garganta.

Que Hiccup no asistiera algo que ya tenía contemplado como una posibilidad, pero el hecho de que no se lo dijera de forma directa a él y enviara a alguien...

¿Qué no tenía su maldito número de teléfono?

—Apúrate Jack, ya nos toca. Ya estas acá.

El nombrado apretó los dientes mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y se aferraba a la mano de Eros antes de que este se retirara del lugar.

—Am...¿Estás bien? No te ves muy-

—Toca en mi lugar, algo me hizo daño.

Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de darle su guitarra al moreno que la sujeto con trabajo y volteaba a donde los otros se acercaban tan confundidos como enojados por ese acto que el albino no se pensaría dos veces.

Por primera vez en su vida escolar quería un lugar silencioso para calmar todo el enredo que sentía en ese momento y olvidarse de los estúpidos impulsos que le pedían dejar salir su frustración por su garganta, algo que debía tragarse por su pequeño pacto personal de silencio, mismo que lo llevo hasta la salida del gimnasio y lo guio a la entrada trasera de los dormitorios donde podría tener la libertad de maldecir a cuanta creación del universo se le atravesara en frente, en especifico a cierto castaño desconsiderado.

—Ese idiota— gruño por lo bajo y su ira solo aumento cuando una bicicleta mal estacionada bloqueo su camino al edificio.

El único motivo por el cual aquel medio de transporte se salvo, fue porque su dueño estaba a un lado y Jack no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que era el colmo tenerlo escondido en ese lugar.

—Pecas.

Lo saludo con más desdén al que creyó sentir, pero no podían culparlo. No cuando estuvo toda la semana planeando esa noche que Hiccup arruino con su palomita mensajera.

—Blanca nieves.

Jack apretó los dientes ante la osadía que tenía el otro al seguir bromeando y se maldijo a si mismo una y mil veces por pensar en la posibilidad de perdonarlo cuando le sonrió de esa forma tan tonta que le encantaba.

—Entonces...Creí que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Eros no te dijo que te iba a esperar aquí afuera?

Ante eso solo pudo mirarlo consternado y confundido.

— ¿Le dijiste eso?

—Sí, intente mandarte mensajes pero me quede sin crédito y solo tenía internet.

Oh. Un pequeño detalle del que Jack carecía en su móvil y no considero prudente evidenciar el enojo que se extinguía en su interior al ver que todo era obra de una cadena de eventos desafortunados que pudieron arrastrarlo a un malentendido enorme con el castaño.

—Sí, no me llegaba bien la señal allá— se encogió de hombros aunque no pudo ignorar el extraño atuendo que el otro portaba en un vano intento por combinar el atuendo vaquero con el deportivo de una manera que Jack no entendía como podía lograr juntar las piezas sin sentirse incomodo. —Entonces ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir Hic?

—Ya esperamos toda la noche, creo que podemos esperar un poco más.

Era la primera vez que Jack sentía el impulso de ahorcar a la misma persona dos veces en el mismo día.

—¿Vas a volver a la fiesta?

" _¿Vale la pena hacerlo?"_

Se pregunto el albino sin separarse de la bicicleta que parecía tomar más relevancia e importancia en el lugar que el hecho de que Hiccup estaba invadiendo su espacio personal para mover su medio de transporte.

—No, ya hice todo lo que quería allá.

Jack se mantuvo en su lugar sin entender del todo a que iba Hiccup con aquellos gestos que solo señalaba el campo empastado donde música no llegaba tan fácil y lo único que iluminaba un poco el campo eran las luces que emanaba su edificio.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, quería que me enseñaras a bailar pero no quiero estar en donde apenas y puedo caminar sin que alguien me empuje.

Proceso la invitación una y otra vez en su cabeza, deduciendo que Hiccup intentaba coquetear con él a pesar de que la otra mitad de su cabeza intentaba encontrar otra explicación a su invitación a pasar tiempo a solas en una noche donde prometió decirle algo importante...

No, no había ninguna explicación lógica o heterosexual ahí. Hiccup estaba coqueteando con él y sería el estúpido más grande del mundo si se hacía del rogar.

—Me parece bien— tampoco necesito que le indicara que hacer cuando ambos ya montaban la bicicleta y ahorraban los pequeños cinco minutos que podían perder si se decidían a caminar, algo que Jack agradeció muy en su interior al no perder más tiempo al que tenía en lista desde que la noche había dado inicio con la música y luces estrambóticas que rebotaban de un lado a otro.

El corto paseo solo tuvo como meta que fuera capaz de controlar sus nervios, pensar en las diferentes conversaciones que podían tener en ese momento y en que tan fuerte ahorcaría a Eros por haber transmitido de forma errónea el mensaje.

No tuvo que preguntarle a dónde irían para la famosa y esperada practica hora del baile (que Jack no pudo imaginar más perfecta al estar a solas) cuando Hiccup apretó el freno de la bicicleta y ambos bajaron en dirección al campo de futbol que era usado por los de rugby y futbol americano. Un lugar tan grande que parecía ofensivo que ellos solo ocuparan una mísera parte de las orillas que conformaban el lugar pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle ese detalle.

Jack espero a que el castaño terminara de acomodar la bicicleta en un lugar donde no estorbara y escogiera la canción que quería bailar.

¿Punk? ¿Country? ¿Pop? La intriga carcomía su mente con cada segundo que pasaban en el mortal silencio de la espera.

—Entonces...Jack ¿hablas español?

A pesar de que la pregunta no le parecía encajar en el momento, dedujo que solo intentaba mantener un tema de conversación decente para no dejar que la vergüenza los comiera vivos.

—No.

No era mentira. Jack no sabía hablarlo, podía leer algunas frases y entendía más al escuchar pero siempre le parecía difícil el idioma con sus palabras y los diferentes significados que podían darle a cada palabra.

Para su sorpresa, Hiccup pareció complacido con la respuesta y si no fuera porque el ritmo de la melodía casi logra hacer que se ahogara con su risa, hubiera reclamado la razón de su burla.

 _ **Lloraré hay lloraré**_

 _ **Lloraré**_

 _ **Lloraré las penas**_

El coro se repitió al mismo tiempo que ambos se alineaban en el lugar y Jack luchaba contra las ganas de aclarar que entendía perfectamente de que iba la canción.

Pero Hiccup se la debía y no soltaría la información tan fácilmente.

 _ **Mi corazón está en tus manos**_

 _ **Porque todo te lo he dado**_

 _ **Y entre tanto sufrimiento**_

 _ **Creo que se me ha maltratado**_

 _ **Estoy muriéndome**_

 _ **Por tus caricias y tus besos**_

 _ **Desnudándome la piel**_

Otro punto que debía anotar en su lista de cosas que nunca salen como las esperas, era el estilo de baile con el que contaba el castaño. El cual no podía ser criticado como algo nefasto pero tampoco era la gran maravilla del mundo.

Hiccup se movía al ritmo de la música, moviendo solo su cadera, sus hombros y sus brazos adelante y atrás en un movimiento simple pero rítmico que le recordaba la trayectoria de un marcador de tiempos que solía usar para tocar el piano.

Sin embargo lo siguió, imito sus pasos lo mejor que pudo y no podía aguantar la carcajada que algún tropiezo de su zapato en el césped provocaban en mitad de alguna nota musical.

 _ **Mi corazón está en tus manos**_

 _ **Y no puedo rescatarlo**_

 _ **No sé cómo se libera**_

 _ **Un corazón enamorado**_

 _ **Esclavo de tu amor**_

 _ **Vagabundo que agoniza de dolor**_

Jack no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez el porqué Hiccup había escogido esa canción específicamente. Intentaba leer sus expresiones pero no tenía gran éxito cuando ambos estaban en constante movimiento y si se topaban, era solo para sonreírse por lo torpes que se veían intentando bailar una canción que exigía más atención al mensaje que al gocé.

 _ **Veo pasar las noches en mi cruda soledad**_

 _ **Y que en la luz del alba se que tú me extrañarás**_

 _ **Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado**_

 _ **Sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado**_

Llego el momento en que ni siquiera se detenía a pensar en el paso que seguía para ese momento y solo se dejaba llevar por el paso ligero y despreocupado que el castaño le presentaba con cada paso que avanzaba hacia cualquier lado, adelante o atrás.

 _ **Pero no te voy a perdonar**_

 _ **Yo sé que no volveré a pecar**_

 _ **Estas viejas trampas no funcionaran**_

Chocaban sus manos como un aplauso en conjunto, bailando a la par con una separación que podía ser tortuosa, divertida y exquisita de forma casi enferma al no poder romper el ritmo o considerar siquiera hacerlo.

No era lo que tenía en mente, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

 _ **Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado**_

 _ **Sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado**_

Quizá no sabía claramente cuáles eran las intenciones de Hiccup o que pasaba por su cabeza. Si solo eran ideas suyas o se daba falsas esperanzas en base a situaciones que el exageraba, pero no había desechado el objetivo inicial que se propuso cuando aún no hablaba con el castaño y lo único que quería era ser su amigo o por lo menos, alguien más cercano a él.

 _ **Sé que tu calor voy a extrañar**_

 _ **Pero el tiempo sabio sanara**_

 _ **Esta herida anclada en mi corazón enamorado**_

Si Jack lo pensaba fríamente, las cosas nunca le salían de la manera en que planeaba o siquiera esperaba. Hiccup tenía un doctorado en poner patas arriba cualquier plan, pensamiento o resultado que Jack se planteara en la cabeza.

Quizá el truco estaba en solo dejarse llevar, en no pensar en el resultado y solo concentrarse en disfrutar ese desbalanceado y estúpido baile con el chico que le gustaba. Con pasos desfasados, la música sonando en su celular y el césped siendo su pista de baile mientras la música de la fiesta desaparecía hasta que solo estaban ellos dos, riendo por la pésima coordinación que llevaban y disfrutando de la nueva coreografía que estaban creando.

Jack lo estaba disfrutando, se está divirtiendo.

— **Veo pasar las noches en mi cruda soledad** — No sabía la canción completa, pero con tantas veces que la letra se repetía en el ritmo, no le fue difícil coordinarse con lo que parecía la última parte de la melodía para dejar que no solo su cuerpo disfrutara de esa pequeña velada secreta — **Y que en la luz del alba se que tú me extrañarás~**

Sus pasos fueron obstruidos por unas manos que se posaron a cada lado de su cintura y la distancia que ambos mantuvieron durante todo el baile llego a su fin cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Hiccup intentando dar el tono cuando se encontró cerca de él.

— **Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado, sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado~**

Jack quería reírse, preguntarle a que se debía el repentino atrevimiento e intentar aplastarlo con sus excelentes habilidades en el canto pero ocurrió algo mejor, algo que Jack se imagino más de tres veces al día en sus pequeñas fantasías y que en ese momento se tornaba realidad con sus labios teniendo aquel suave contacto que lo dejo pasmado y con la música en segundo plano.

—¿Hic?

—Ya sabes, tu dijiste— el nombrado se encogió de hombros con una tonalidad de rojos invadiendo sus pómulos y orejas conforme iba hablando y Jack no tuvo que esperar a que siguiera con el relato al recordar la pregunta que tuvo que responder en el juego de la noche anterior.

—¿Y porque no pusiste una canción que si pudiera cantar completa?

—No lo sé, supongo que no lo pensé bien al final.

A pesar de la culpa y vergüenza que podía transmitir con su mímica, Jack podía notar que parecía algo orgulloso de su plan improvisado que pudo formarse incluso con dos o tres minutos de anticipación.

Tras unos momentos de silencio volvieron a su tarea de bailar, esta vez sin aparentar que respetaban el espacio personal de el otro, turnándose para liderar el baile (con Jack liderando la mayoría a causa de que la práctica de baile no era una excusa al parecer) y regalándose sonrisas intimas que despertaban una docena de avispas (porque no, Jack no pensaría en mariposas) en sus entrañas.

Era difícil entusiasmarse cuando el beso había sido tan fugaz e impulsivo que Jack tuvo problemas en creerse que no fue ninguna alucinación o exceso de imaginación y que realmente se había besado con Hiccup Haddock mientras bailaba una canción extranjera con mensajes subliminales luego de esperarlo más de tres horas en la pista de baile.

No era algo tan fácil de digerir y sin embargo Jack disfrutaba cada paso que daban al ritmo de lo que le siguió a las anteriores.


	8. No es un buen momento ¿o si?

**Advertencias** : Ninguna…salvo por el contenido homo ;)

 **Aclaraciones** : Solo Eros es OC

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

* * *

 _ **No es un buen momento ¿o si?**_

—Podría continuar todo el día y tengo energía de sobra para seguir en la noche.

Jack intento poner su mejor expresión de remordimiento. Quería demostrar que estaba arrepentido por haber abandonado a su banda o por lo menos una pizca de culpa, pero el recuerdo de un fugaz beso de la noche anterior solo provoco que una sonrisa se le escapara y la tuvo que ocultar tapando su rostro antes de que su hermano y Merida notaran que el regaño no estaba afectándole en nada.

—Es decir, si, entiendo que no estabas en tu mejor humor.

— ¡Lo cual nos da igual!

—Pero de todos los sustitutos posibles, tenías que ponerlo a él. ¿No te llevas bien con Denis? ¿Qué tal Bryan? ¡Incluso el mismísimo Teodoro pudo funcionar pero no, tuviste que buscar entre la multitud al vocalista más irritante de la escuela para sustituirte en nuestra noche e irte a ver si puso la marrana! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Es porque te estuvimos molestando con Hiccup? Porque entonces estás jugando sucio Jack.

—No, no fue por eso. Escucha, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y realmente lo siento— no se arrepentía, pero tampoco era bueno seguir empujando más la paciencia de su hermano. —En serio, en ese momento no estaba pensando claro y lamento si Eros arruino la función.

—En realidad…— Rapunzel formo parte de la conversación, un recurso que no utilizo durante el sermón ya que su silencio era una forma de regaño indirecto para el albino —No la arruino...

— ¿No? — Jack miro sorprendido a su gemelo que por un momento tuvo que tragarse sus palabras —pero creí que-

—Aquí el punto es que buscaste a mi némesis para ponérmelo justo a un lado, al mismísimo vocalista de nuestra banda rival que tiene un oído musical malditamente bueno y no necesito escucharnos o ver las malditas notas para saber cómo iba la melodía.

" _Eso es porque el escucha todas nuestras canciones"_

Jack guardo aquel pensamiento sin despegar su vista del castaño que ahora caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Entonces ¿dirías que lo hizo bien?

—Sí, lo hizo excelente y eso es muy molesto. Ahora, vuelve a dejar tu puesto de esa manera y te vas a arrepentir que nuestra casa sea la misma en vacaciones Jack, te lo advierto.

—Está bien, en serio. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Espero a que el ambiente pesado se dispersara entre ellos, solo lo suficiente para disfrutar un momento a solas en la esquina de la habitación en compañía de su celular y sus fieles audífonos que ahora lo protegían de las quejas que daba Merida sobre las otras bandas y los comentarios que daba Rapunzel acerca de actitudes groseras que tomaron muchos en el lugar cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin.

 _ **-Adivina a quien impresiono el bobo cabezón.**_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Hiccup le respondiera.

 _ **-¿A quién? :O**_

 _ **-A mi hermano, dijo que toco excelente. Casi le vi las orejas rojas por tener que decirlo en voz alta. Es un mal perdedor.**_

 _ **-Sera mejor que no se lo digas a Eros o va a enviarle flores con abejas para darle un arreglo y miel al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **-¿Debería preocuparme porque no me costó imaginarlo?**_

 _ **-Te acostumbras.**_

 _ **-Espero que no te refieras a las flores, abejas, polen y todo eso.**_

 _ **-Sabes de que hablo, tengo que irme. El juego de hoy será en la habitación de un amigo de Patán, nadie quiere entrar hasta que tu hermano cumpla el último reto.**_

Jack estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al recordar aquel viejo reto que parecía algo lejano y de poca relevancia para ese momento.

 _ **-Oooh~ ¿lo de la puerta?**_

 _ **-Sí, se lo toman muy en serio.**_

 _ **-Puedo darme cuenta**_

Cuando los mensajes dejaron de llegar, dejo a un costado su celular con tal de disfrutar unos segundos de la calma antes de la tormenta que le seguiría al haber terminado con las materias básicas de evaluación y tener los conocimientos especializados a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Oye Jacks— llamo a su gemelo sin mucho ánimo — ¿Hiciste los ejercicios de solfeo?

—Si pero creo que están todos mal.

— ¿Me los puedes prestar para compararlos con lo que quiero poner?

Aunque el castaño no pareció muy convencido al principio, accedió por la única razón que podía pedirle su tarea de historia de la música a cambio de ese pequeño ejercicio.

Merida y Rapunzel comenzaron a hablar sobre la clase de coro, algo que Jack encontró más interesante que el ejercicio de solfeo que tuvo que dejar por unos segundos para tomar su celular y revisar aquel mensaje tardío que interrumpía sus ya decadentes ganas por trabajar.

Al menos fue suficiente motivación para volver a trabajar.

Una mensaje que respondió de inmediato con un corto " _ **Claro"**_ que no pudo alargar o terminaría escribiendo o terminaría tecleando letras sin sentido.

Hiccup solo había escrito:

 _ **-¿Quieres salir a caminar antes de ir al juego?**_

¿Salir a caminar después de no haber tocado de nuevo el tema sobre el pequeño baile privado que tuvieron hace tan solo unas horas?

Encantado.

_ (_) _

Jack llego más temprano a lo que tenía planeado al comedor, paseo un buen rato frente al menú, ordeno un helado de frambuesa y dio otra vuelta en el lugar mientras intentaba enfriar su cabeza con el helado que intentaba tragarse tan rápido como el ataque de nervios lo invadía cada que pensaba en las posibles causas que llevaran a Hiccup a querer hablar antes de encontrarse con sus amigos.

Ahora que pasaba la emoción solo quedaba la sospecha, el pánico.

Esos últimos días Hiccup había estado ocupado con algunos trabajos, con entrenamientos y si la noche anterior sirvió para relajarlo, no estaba seguro de que fuera algo impulsivo y natural en el castaño besar a quienes consideraba de confianza…Bien, era estúpido considerarlo, pero tendría en cuenta que Hiccup podía tener costumbres fuera de lo común si contaba que su mejor amigo era un chico que intentaba ligar en la universidad como niño de preescolar.

Sus preocupaciones tuvieron que detenerse cuando un tonto se puso en frente de él y estuvo a poco de ahogarse cuando la cuchara del helado le pico la garganta.

— ¡Fíjate por-

La tos interrumpió el insulto que estuvo a punto de dirigir al castaño que se volteaba preocupado a verlo y Jack no pudo estar más agradecido de que el utensilio de plástico lo ahogara en el acto.

—Jack, perdón, estaba algo distraído. ¿Todo bien?

—Excelente ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno, el material del que está hecho este cubierto puede llegar a causar una lesión o irritación en tu-

—Okay, mejor olvida mi pregunta. ¿De qué quieres hablar? — quizá le pediría que dejaran lo que pasó la noche anterior como algo espontaneo, que no lo mencionara a sus amigos o que lo repitieran.

Para esas alturas Jack no podía apostar por ninguna de las opciones que tenía en la cabeza debido a lo impredecible que resultaba el nerd que tenía frente a él.

—Nada en particular. Hoy fue un día difícil y como me relaja hablar contigo…— se encogió de hombros de manera torpe y haciendo más movimientos de los necesarios con sus manos —pensé que sería bueno salir y pasar un rato juntos ¿tenías otra cosa que hacer?

Si, Hiccup era impredecible y ese aspecto empezaba a gustarle a Jack.

—No me puedo imaginar en otro lugar en este momento.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron cursis e impulsivas, tuvo que ahogar una risa de satisfacción y gusto cuando noto que los gestos de Hiccup comenzaban a ser más torpes conforme la conversación avanzaba.

Durante las horas que siguieron no hablaron de otra cosa que no fueran tareas entregadas a última hora, algunas anécdotas alocadas y sin sentido que guardaban en su expediente en compañía de sus amigos y algún comentario adicional sobre la difícil situación en la que se encontraban con cada día que las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban a ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo más raro que te ha pasado? — Jack le paso el pequeño bulto de aluminio que guardaba la papa ahumada rellena de tocino y queso que ambos habían comprado para simular una pequeña estafeta de turno.

—Bien, am…hay algo que fue muy raro, muy bizarro y me sucedió este año— Jack esperaba escuchar alguna historia que superara la ocasión en la que, según Hiccup le contó, termino suspendido de clases por haber hecho un experimento fuera de clases en la oficina del director en secundaria solo porque era el único lugar donde podía encontrar una cafetera a su alcance. —Y fue culpa de Patán y Brutacio, en fin. Lo más bizarro que me sucedió hasta el momento, es que me reencontré con un chico, que no canta nada mal, me dio una pésima primera impresión pero demostró ser una excelente persona estando ebrio y sobrio.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, con una pequeña punzada de celos en la nuca al notar que Hiccup hablaba con más sinceridad que antes.

— ¿Por qué es bizarro?

—Porque me termino gustando un chico que va al baño con tacones de doce centímetros ¿qué hay más raro que eso?

— ¿Quién demonio-Ah— Ahora quien se encontraba de color tomate era Jack al no poder preguntarle una segunda vez para no parecer un idiota al que se le tenían que repetir las cosas. —… ¿desde cuándo?

—No sé. Supongo que después de todos los mensajes— Hiccup se encogió de hombros más de una vez, alzando las cejas y mirando a los lados como si buscara las palabras exactas que le hicieran parecer como el genio que era y no como un chico que acababa de confesarse después de una plática distractora de más de dos horas.

—Entonces… ¿mis tacones no tuvieron nada que ver?

Ambos soltaron una risa entre dientes antes de que Jack pudiera armarse de valor para tomarlo del cuello de su horrible chaleco y plantarle un beso rápido que tuvo que dejar a un lado cuando escucho que el aluminio chocaba contra el suelo y al voltear se encontraba la horrible escena de su aperitivo desparramado en el suelo.

— ¡Hiccup!

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Cómo esperabas que lo sostuviera cuando ayer tuve que mentalizarme todo el día para la posibilidad de un contacto físico en la noche?

— ¿Qué? — a Jack le costaba trabajo mantener su risa bajo control mientras el otro se ajustaba mejor su ropa y recogía la comida del suelo para quitarle las partes manchadas.

—Nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenías en mente ayer para la fiesta de la noche?

—Nada.

—Oh vamos Hic, puedes confiar en mí.

—No, después te cuento. Ya se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que ir a ese tonto juego que tú empezaste. Asume las consecuencias.

—Bien señor "todo-lo-se-y-si-no-me-lo-invento", iremos si tu…si tu aclaras nuestra situación social actual.

Porque si Hiccup quería hablar con propiedad, él también podía intentarlo para evitar tener una plática cursi que terminaría pintándolos a ambos de un color tan rojo que no se podría quitar ni con un baño de agua fría.

—Pues…si estás de acuerdo, podríamos entablar una asociación intima que vaya más allá de la amistad.

—…Eso nos lleva a…

— ¡Te estoy proponiendo que seas mi novio! Por Odín Jack, lo primero que te voy a regalar es un diccionario o un libro con definiciones qu-

Jack lo volvió a interrumpir con otro beso, pero en esa ocasión no le importo que el bocadillo se cayera de nuevo o que Hiccup tardara en reaccionar para sujetarlo de los hombros para proseguir con el beso de una manera que opacaba sus torpes movimientos de baile y lo defendían de cualquier burla que Jack pudiera hacerle por no haberle sujetado la nuca en lugar de los hombros.

Al separarse poco tuvieron que decir cuando ya intentaban regular su respiración y encontrar palabras que describieran ese hormigueo que invadía a ambos en los dedos y vientre.

—Entonces…

—Eso es un sí en el lenguaje coloquial de los jóvenes, Hic. También podría darte un diccionario para entender a los chicos de tu edad.

—Eso me sería muy útil.

—Opino lo mismo.

Ambos soltaron una última risa de euforia antes de un tercer beso que ponía fin a aquella platica y les dejaba el camino tranquilo hasta el dormitorio con más bromas que iban dirigidos a sus amigos ahora que recibían la noticia de que la sede del juego se llevaría a cabo en el mismo lugar.

Siguieron caminando hasta el dormitorio del curso deportivo, hablando en voz más baja conforme se acercaban al piso donde los demás los esperaban y ninguno parecía dispuesto a pasar a la habitación.

—¿Por qué cambiaron de lugar?

—La habitación que iban a prestarnos término cerrándonos la puerta en la cara, ahora tenemos que esperar a que alguna victima pase por este arco— Brutacio señalo el marco de la puerta con la misma dramatización de siempre —y acepte su destino o terminaremos jugando en el suelo.

—¿Mi hermano no ha llegado?

—No pero no tardara en llegar— Astrid levanto el celular donde tenía algunos mensajes registrados —Merida dice que van a tardar unos diez minutos en llegar porque el profesor le dejo trabajo extra.

—Seguramente volvió a decirle viejo roñoso o algo por el estilo— Jack se encogió de hombros sin que la imagen de la pelirroja insultando a un profesor le fuera difícil formarse en su mente. —Entonces ¿Qué hacemos mientras llegan?

—¡HI~C!

A pesar de que no era a él a quien llamaban, Jack volteo de todas formas y no pudo evitar sonreír al toparse con aquel pequeño salvavidas que caminaba en dirección a ellos con un extraño objeto en la mano.

—¡Eros! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Jack! — el moreno camino hasta el para tenderle un reloj que Jack conocía muy bien —te estaba buscando, bueno en realidad estaba buscando a tu hermano pero no lo encontré ¿podrías darle esto por mi? Se esta haciendo tarde y ya me tengo que ir a mi-

—En realidad— el albino puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo que seguía dispuesto a escuchar —la última vez que yo lo agarre lo termine rompiendo y es algo muy importante para él ¿Por qué no lo dejas en la mesa de allá?

Ninguno de los presentes puso alguna objeción a la idea e incluso dieron algunos comentarios para apoyarlo.

—Si viejo, él vendrá a jugar con nosotros y entonces le diremos que viniste a dejar el reloj.

—…Oh bueno— la "victima" acepto su destino tal y como Brutacio había predicho y con su avanzar todos pudieron entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa de victoria que solo indicaba una cosa: No dejarían que Jackson se escurriera de esa.

—¿No se lo quitaste ni robaste, verdad?

—No. Despues de que tocamos juntos los tres se fueron casi corriendo y Jackson lo olvido en el escenario.

Jack tuvo que disculparse mentalmente con Eros por la actitud de su hermano, tanto la pasada como la que les esperaba ahora que estaba al final del pasillo y se veía de mal humor al ver al moreno en la habitación y Merida tampoco parecía muy contenta a su lado.

Una vez dentro, tuvo que interponerse entre su hermano y Eros para ablandar cualquier intención de discusión.

—Jack ¿Qué-

—Antes de que digas algo, solo vino a traerte tu reloj que se te cayó en el escenario.

—Si ¿no tienes algo importante que decir al respecto?

El castaño volteo a donde Brutilda sostenía un retazo de papel con la palabra "beso" y señalaba de manera indiscreta a la espalda de Eros que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Oh, no. No, prefiero tomarme la botella entera, dámela.

—¿De qué botella habla?

—Lo siento amigo, eso debiste decidirlo cuando fue el momento, ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Merida se tapó la boca como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias, algo que Rapunzel imito aunque ella estaba más sonrojada que horrorizada.

—¿Entonces…?

—Oye Hic, ¿de que hablan?

—Botellanal.

—¡Oh dios! ¿Ya llevan la semana? ¿Aún no es tarde para que me una?

—Oh no, el juego ya esta muy avanzado y no te puedes meter— Jackson frunció el ceño aún palido por lo que el reto le exigía.

—Oh minucias. ¿Llevan ya tres días?

—No, apenas llevamos uno y sabes el costo que trae unirte tarde— Brutilda sonrió con una pequeña caja que no era más grande que un cartón de jugo y en él solo había diez tarjetas rojas que Eros tomo sin siquiera detenerse a mirar la primera que tuvo en la mano.

—Lo cumpliré mañana, les mandare mensaje media hora antes. Entonces ¿qué reto te toco para que no quieras hacerlo? ¿Lamer el retrete?

—Oh no, algo mucho peor, creeme.

—¿Qué hay peor que eso? ¿Tiene que ver con insectos?

Las preguntas siguieron por un buen rato en el que todos tuvieron tiempo para preparar sus asientos y poner la botella en medio de ellos en lo que el duo terminaba por discutir sobre las cosas más asquerosas que existían en el planeta hasta que en un impulso de enojo Jackson se acerco a robarle un beso tan rápido de los labios que Eros continuo discutiendo por otro rato hasta que Hiccup y Jack tuvieron que arrastrarlos a lugares alejados para que guardaran silencio y se sentaran para seguir con el juego a pesar de las quejas que el castaño parecía querer presentar.

No fue hasta después de dos turnos que Eros agito la manga de Hiccup y Jack pudo escuchar que le preguntaba si realmente Jackson lo había besado y amenazaba con tener un ataque si no se distraía con algo. Un rezo al que tuvo respuesta cuando la botella apunto en su dirección y le toco el reto de caminar de manos por toda la habitación hasta que la botella volviera a señalar su lugar.

¿Avanzo? No, pero al menos parecía poder sostenerse de forma decente parado de manos antes de que se inclinara y cayera en un montón de cajas de películas y empaques de chatarra.

—Vamos J, deja de poner esa cara— Jack sonrió al ver que su hermano y Merida continuaban frunciendo el ceño a donde estaba el moreno y no le daban tregua aun cuando tenían que cumplir con algun reto o contestar alguna pregunta.

—¿Crees que haya sido mala idea que…?

—No, dales tiempo. Mi hermano puede ser rencoroso pero no está en su naturaleza odiar a alguien y menos si lo ve a diario. Creo que esto podría ayudarlos a acercarse aunque sea a un vínculo de amistad— Jack se encogió de hombros e intento ignorar que los dedos de Hiccup estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos, que solo bastaba con deslizar un poco su mano a un lado para un roce, un contacto que terminara con esa pequeña tentación que ahora tenía en mente.

—Si, creo que no son los únicos que pueden "acercarse" — Astrid pasó en frente de ellos con una sonrisa que puso tensión en ambos y tuvieron que erguir sus espaldas cuando la rubia les dirigió una sonrisa complice.

—¿Ella sabe?

—Ella sabe.

No volvieron a tocar el tema después de que Hiccup tuvo la tarea de actuar como un chimpancé y rugir por la ventana, Jack tuvo que beber refresco con limón concentrado de un zapato, Astrid dio un masaje de pies (que se vio doloroso) a Patapez y Merida bebio del jugo misterioso cuando el reto le ordeno sentarse en las piernas de la persona que tenía a un lado y Eros la invito a tomar asiento en su regazo con burla al grado que Jack temio que fuera a soltarle un puñetazo.

Pero no todo fue malo, para las tres de la madrugada la tensión ni siquiera existía.

Patán se encontraba desesperado por devolver su celular al idioma español sin tener éxito por no saber alemán y tampoco tener un traductor que le dijera como llegar a configuraciones, Patapez recitaba todo en prosa, Merida tarareaba el abecedario con un sonido que intentaba ser un ratón, Brutacio seguía intentando quitarse el cinturón utilizando solo sus codos, Brutilda no dejaba de hablar en rap, Astrid seguía preparando un sándwich sin usar las manos y Jackson no parecía tan enojado como al inicio del juego a pesar de que Eros lo había escogido para el último reto que le toco y tenía su mano armada con un cubo de hielo que pasaba por la espalda del castaño que daba su mejor esfuerzo por no temblar.

Si Jack no lo conociera, podía interpretar su expresión como burla o intento de humillación, pero en ese momento que podía verlo de cerca, era obvio que tenía emoción contenida por estar tan cerca de Jackson sin que este se alejara o le dijera algo ofensivo respecto a sus acciones.

—Sabes, agradecería un poco de ayuda.

Se quejo Jack al no lograr desabotonar ni siquiera el primer botón del chaleco del castaño que no dejaba de reírse cada que su pie se iba a un lado.

—No quiero opacar tus habilidades Jack.

—¡No puedo quitarte los botones de tu estúpido chaleco usando mis pies! ¡Me va a dar un calambre!

—No te va a dar nada.

—Claro que si.

—Claro que no, mira— Hiccup sujeto su tobillo para levantar un poco la tela de su pantalón y acariciar su piel con un cuidado que Jack pudo sentir los escalofríos recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su cerebro donde su imaginación no tardo en imaginarse más de una escena que le siguiera a ese contacto y ninguna era buena para menores de edad. —Tus músculos están en perfecto estado y no creo que tengas problemas en los tendones porque se podría sentir de inmediato.

Quiso burlarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue estornudar y tallarse los ojos para quitarse el ardor que empezaba a tener en sus ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, creo que es solo por estar descalzo.

—¿No tiene que ver con ayer en la noche que no llevabas abrigo?

La pregunta atrajo como carne podrida a las moscas a Merida y Rapunzel que los miraron de forma acusadora y maravillada.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tenía abrigo?

—¿Estaban juntos?

Jack pudo decirles que no les importaba y dejaran de ser tan indiscretas, pero Astrid pareció adivinar sus intenciones y le mando una mirada de advertencia sobre ocultar las cosas.

O al menos él lo interpreto de esa manera.

—Si…

—¡Oh dios! ¡Con razón te fuiste corriendo y nos dejaste solos Jack!

El nombrado se sonrojo de forma brutal al ser evidenciado de esa manera.

—¿Y-

—Pensandolo bien, no me siento tan bien y ya es tarde— el albino se apresuro a ponerse de nuevo el calzado y jalar a Hiccup para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie —¿Mañana a la misma hora? ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Aún no me puedo ir hasta que el hielo se derrita— Jackson señalo su playera empapada donde Eros continuaba pasando el hielo congelado y les daba señales para que se fueran sin ellos. —Los podemos alcanzar después. Ya saben, deben de querer un poco de privacidad ¿no?

Jack quería ahorcar a su hermano.

—En realidad si, gracias. Eres muy amable.

Jack comenzaba a preguntarse si Hiccup era capaz de notar el sarcasmo que la gente utilizaba al hablar o si solo lo ignoraba en ciertas ocasiones donde podía salir perdiendo.

Cualquiera fuera la explicación, no siguió buscando una respuesta cuando ya caminaba en dirección a la salida.

¿Fue una caminata agradable? Si y no podía sentirse más afortunado cuando a medio camino Hiccup camino tan cerca de él que el dorso de sus manos apenas se tocaban al balancearse y los dejaba con la tentación en el aire de tomar su mano o no.

Eran dos noches perfectas y Jack estaba seguro de que podía seguir con la racha de buena suerte sin problema alguno, pero la realidad no tardó mucho en tocar a su puerta, en tirarla y básicamente taclearlo a media clase cuando su temperatura aumento hasta alcanzar una fiebre exagerada y se vio en la penosa necesidad de regresar a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Tenía un maldito resfriado marca diablo.

Le dolía la cabeza, no podía respirar, le costaba conectar ideas y ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie sin que sus piernas le temblaran y hasta el más débil de los vientos intentara tumbarlo.

Su hermano prometió explicar sus faltas pero no podían hacer mucho para que su fiebre mejorara cuando la encargada de enfermería no regresaría hasta pasada la semana y se encontraban cortos de medicina con solo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y unos cuantos tés para el dolor de garganta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Jack sonrió ligeramente al ver el rostro preocupado de su novio frente a él.

Novio. Una palabra curiosa que no imagino utilizar tan rápido en el castaño que lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

—Bien, no me dejo. No siento mi cuerpo, me cuesta respirar, siento que voy a morir…pero no me quejo.

—¿Cuál es tu temperatura?

—No se Hic, cuando estoy contigo siempre se me sube.

—Bueno, tu hermano no volverá hasta la noche, creo que podría-

—¿Deshacerte de mí?

—No, en realidad iba a decir "cuidarte" pero si continuas con tus dramas podemos hacer eso tambien— bromeo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo y le quitaba las sabanas para darle una más delgada y fresca —bien, antes de venir leí un poco sobre las enfermedades más comunes y sus cuidados.

—Claro, porque siendo el chico perfecto nunca te has enfermado y no sabes que hacer.

—Por lo general evito tener una baja inmunitaria usando ropa adecuada a la estación, tomando baños después de exposiciones extremas a temperatura y-

—Voy a morir Hic, voy a morir y tu haces que me duela más la cabeza.

El nombrado puso los ojos en blanco por el dramatismo que el chico estaba poniendo entorno a su condición pero no dijo nada al respecto.

" _Esfuerzate un poco"_

Ese había sido el único consejo que Astrid pudo darle para que la relación que apenas empezaba no terminara como la de ellos. Algo que tampoco era malo si tenía en cuenta que la rubia era su mejor amiga pero que no le parecía correcto volver a su actual novio como otro mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, vine aquí a cuidarte y eso haré. ¿Ya comiste algo?

—¿Me ves en condiciones de poder comer? Ni siquiera puedo pararme.

—Bien, bien. Primero debo revisar tus constantes fisiológicas ¿de acuerdo? Despues te llevare al comedor o te puedo traer algo de comer.

—Bueno— Jack sonrió de manera floja sin dejar de reir entre dientes —Tu eres el doctor y yo el paciente, me gusta. De niño jugaba a eso con mi hermano, pero yo hacía de veterinario y el de un perro atropellado.

—¿Por qué un perro? — Mientras la platica seguía, Hiccup se acerco a poner sus dedos en el cuello ajeno y conto el pulso por quince segundos, luego su frecuencia respiratoria y al final saco el termómetro que Jack intento sujetar de manera torpe. —No te muevas tanto o te vas a marear. Bajate un poco los pantalones.

—…Wow, wow ¿qué? ¿Por qué? — Jack cayó de nuevo en las sabanas al intentar retroceder cuando Hiccup subió a la cama con él para cuidar que no se golpeara en la cabecera de la cama. —¿Vas a hacer de doctor en película porno? Hiccup aún es muy…estamos, todavía es muy pronto.

—N-No Jack, necesito tomar tu temperatura.

—¿Y para que quieres que me baje los pantalones?

—Por qué solo tenían termómetro rectal en la farmacia.

—…

—…

—…..OH, NO. NO, NO.

—Escucha, ni siquiera te va a doler. — Hiccup intento persuadirlo de no huir pero la idea fue suficiente para que Jack se escabullera de la cama y avanzara a gatas hasta la mitad de la habitación con la sabana siendo su escudo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres saber mi temperatura! ¡Tengo fiebre! ¡Debe de estar por los 37 grados! ¡Ya!

—¡Pero necesito saber tu temperatura de este momento para tomarla después y ver que el medicamento que te traigo si te funcione! ¡Además es uno de los pasos a seguir!

—¡No voy a dejar que me metas esa cosa en el trasero!

—¡No te va a doler Jack! ¡Esta delgado y ni siquiera es hasta el fondo!

—¡Lo que me dolerá es en mi dignidad! ¡Metetelo tú!

—¡Eso no es higienico si tu también te lo vas a meter!

—¡¿Por qué demonios estamos discutiendo de esto?!

—¡Porque estoy intentando ser un novio decente y tomarte las tontas constantes correctamente!

Por unos largos segundos Jack se mantuvo al margen hasta que pudo apoyarse en el mueble para ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la cama y recostarse con su espalda dirigida al castaño sin poder verlo a la cara.

—…Bien, pero que sea rápido y nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿oiste?

—Prometo no decir nada.

El albino quedo con su atención fija en la pared, sintiendo su calor corporal aumentar más de la cuenta y confundiendo el rubor con la fiebre al sentir el tacto frío y húmedo de sus dedos que parecían tener guantes.

—No puedo creer que este dejando que hagas esto.

—No te preocupes, estoy usando guantes y ya desinfecte el termómetro. No creo que te irrite.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Jack, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Todos tenemos la misma anatomía y enfermarse es algo natural en-

—Hablo de que no puedo creer que deje que me metas algo en el trasero cuando llevamos menos de una semana saliendo…— hubo una ligera pausa en la que ambos se sumergieron en el silencio que la vergüenza los hundía a causa de que Hiccup por fin había entendido que era lo que atormentaba al otro. —¿Ya lo quitaste?

—…Tiene que estar al menos un minuto en-

—¡Oh vamos!

—¡Eso dice la caja Jack!

—¡Al diablo las reglas, solo sácalo!

—¡Faltan quince segundos!

—No puedo creer que esta sea nuestra primera experiencia casi-sexual y tenga un termómetro en el trasero, esto apesta, ya. Mejor que se me cierre la garganta.

—No es para tanto Jack.

—La próxima vez que tu te enfermes yo te voy a meter un termómetro en el trasero, a ver que sientes.

—Probablemente nada porque esta muy delgado…

—No me ayuda que te estes riendo en mi oído.

—Perdón, es que esto es…Creo que esto desplaza la vez que intercambiamos números en el baño.

—¿Por qué arruinas todo lo cliché?

—Vamos Jack, no es para…Oh dios, tienes casi 40 grados de temperatura, necesitas medicamento ya.

—Deberiamos besarnos.

—Cuando se te quite la fiebre, ahora tomate tu medicina ya.

Jack gruño mientras se subía los pantalones y tomaba las pastillas que Hiccup le ofrecía para aliviar el dolor en su garganta y bajar la fiebre.

Hiccup podía ser un buen doctor, pero prefería mil veces los tratamientos comunes como la automedicación y reposo excesivo.

No más termómetros por un tiempo.

_(_)_

" _¿Dónde esta Eros?"_

" _En la azotea haciendo sus cosas, preferí no quedarme, es incomodo"_

Jackson camino lo más rápido que su condición física se lo permitía hasta la azotea de los dormitorios donde se presumía, estaba el pelirrojo que no se había molestado en devolverle la guitarra de su hermano.

Bien, era su culpa por no habérsela pedido antes, pero si era su responsabilidad Jackson seguía creyendo que era su deber devolvérselo cuando no le pertenecía a él.

Y justo cuando creía que podía ser una persona decente, llegaba Hiccup a decirle que se encontraba haciendo cosas indebidas en la azotea de su edificio al grado que ni siquiera su mejor amigo se animaba a ponerlo bajo control.

" _Al final solo es otro-"_

Dejo todo insulto a un lado cuando el olor a tabaco lo golpeo en la cara y se encontró con el moreno fumando con una extraña expresión en el rostro que parecía considerar, por unos segundos, saltar de la orilla del edificio para evitar ser detectado.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Le pregunte a Hiccup donde estabas.

—Maldito asmático chismoso…Bueno, esto no es lo que crees, no soy un adicto ni nada pero-

—Viejo, está bien— se encogió de hombros al no esperar que el otro se tornara nervioso y a la defensiva por sus acciones. —No eres el único que fuma en este edificio y no hay letreros que lo prohíban.

—Pero no soy un adicto.

—¿Fumas una cajetilla a la semana?

—Al mes. O a veces me duran dos meses, pero no soy un adicto.

—Creo que eso ya me quedo claro.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos antes de que Eros retomara la plática con la cajetilla en alto y un encendedor en la mano.

—Am…¿lo has probado?

—Una vez, casi me ahogo pero creo que salió bien.

—…¿Quieres probar uno de nuevo?

Quería declinar la invitación, pero la opción a que Eros se burlara de él por no saber ni siquiera como fumar correctamente un solo cigarrillo le molesto lo suficiente para tomar el primero que le extendió y estiro su mano para recibir el encendedor.

Esperaba una burla o alguna acción que le permitiera contratacar con algún comentario sarcástico. No que el otro tomara su mano para acercarse y encenderle el tabaco con la punta del propio que aún tenía cenizas encendidas.

Bien, quizá le debía una disculpa mental por haber pensado lo peor pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.


	9. Una cita no suena mal

Bien, lamento la desaparición pero ustedes saben, vacaciones -lanza corazones y flores por doquier- tenía que salir de mi estresante rutina y termine alejandome del internet por un buen tiempo, pero traigo actualizaciones y buenos deseos para ustedes :') como siempre, espero que este capitulo les traiga más de una sonrisa y que esten disfrutando sus vacaciones tanto como yo disfruto las mías

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna…salvo por el contenido homo ;)

 **Aclaraciones** : Solo Eros es OC

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 ** _Canción de fondo_**

 _"Pensamientos"_

 ** _-Mensajes de texto_**

* * *

 _Una cita no suena mal_

Jack había aprendido varias cosas importantes durante los tres días que tuvo que mantenerse bajo reposo estricto por orden del encargado de la enfermería y su novio que parecía un fanático de aplicar los textos básicos de medicina en él pero no lo decía directamente.

Numero uno: no importaba la causa de su ausencia, si no asistía al juego de la botella quedaba descalificado automáticamente y su castigo era decidido por los fundadores de este, lo cual lo dejaba con su suerte a manos de Brutacio y Brutilda que parecieron encantados de verlo tan convaleciente en su cama.

Numero dos: el reto especial que Eros tuvo que realizar para que le permitieran entrar al juego consistió básicamente en declarar su amor y pedir la mano de la persona más vieja del instituto (la bibliotecaria Gothi) de manera pública, usando un traje que parecía un hibrido de Acuaman con tutu y un extraño elfo con alas de papel higiénico.

Si, fue capaz de verlo en el video que subieron a internet junto con la llamada de atención que le hacía el director por haber interrumpido una clase grupal de varios estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca en ese momento y saltar entre las mesas mientras gritaba sus votos.

Numero tres y la más importante: Hiccup era más dulce y torpe de lo que pudo parecerle en un principio. No cualquiera abandona un juego que atenta contra tu imagen personal solo porque tu pareja quedo descalificada por cuestiones de salud, consigue que la enfermera deje su descanso para atenderlo y fabrica un extraño artefacto del tamaño de un lápiz que suena cada que es hora de tomar la medicina.

Bien si, era más torpe que dulce pero a Jack eso le gustaba y más cuando interrumpía sus pláticas para preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

—Por quinta vez, ya me siento mejor Hic. Nadie se va a morir de un resfriado común.

—Puede que hoy no, pero la gente se moría de un simple catarro común en los tiempos de-

—Quizá en los tiempos de Gothi fuera una de las enfermedades más temidas pero ahora no, así que puedes concentrarte en tu reporte que solo lleva título— lo calmo antes de que empezara a darle un sermón histórico que terminaría en una catedra sobre los diferentes artefactos que la gente en la antigüedad inventaba para salir adelante en su vida diaria.

Se inclinó un poco para saciar la curiosidad que la tarea ajena le provocaba y no pudo más que ahogar una sonrisa al ver los planos de un extraño artefacto que no tenía ni idea para que servía.

— ¿No afecta a tus clases que estés enfermo?

—Nah, solo en coro me dejan descansar pero me ponen el trabajo más ridículo y humillante del mundo.

— ¿Telepronter?

—…No, pero gracias. Haz hecho que valore más el puesto de "triángulo eléctrico" con tu descabellada opción.

Ambos sonrieron con aquel ambiente relajado que los dejaba navegar como un bote en aguas tranquilas en medio del mar. Jack con sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Hiccup por la espalda, aprovechando la ventaja de altura para hundir su barbilla entre sus hebras y apoyando de vez en cuando sus labios sobre su cabeza para darle besos discretos que no parecían pasar desapercibidos por el castaño que reía de vez en cuando sin dejar de escribir, apartarlo o romper ese cómodo silencio en el que podía usar sus manos como porta lápices y aprovechar la cercanía para un roce inocente entre sus dedos.

Ambos estaban muy cómodos en aquella embarcación personal que compartían de forma emocional, disfrutando de la calma que aún tenían antes de que la tormenta tumbara su puerta y los gritos de Merida y Jackson invadieran la habitación y la tensión de ambos chocara con el tranquilo ambiente que la pareja tenía en el escritorio del dormitorio.

— ¡Jack! ¡Tú maldito hermano nos hizo quedar en ridículo durante la última partida de videojuegos! ¡Perdimos!

—Debió ser devastador— quizá la noticia pudo ser grave en otro momento, pero Jack no podía ponerles toda su atención cuando podía sentir el peso de la cabeza de Hiccup que se recargaba en su pecho por unos segundos antes de volver a escribir e ignorar a los recién llegados para no dejar escapar la inspiración de trabajo que lo tenía sumergido en su propio mundo.

—Podríamos ir al árcade pasado mañana para pulir nuestras habilidades ¿Quién les gano?

—Los "chicos súper poderosos" — contesto Merida con un leve resoplido que solo mostraba molestia e indignación.

—Los tres mosqueteros— corrigió Jack con una sonrisa burlona al recordar a los tres chicos que solían intentar impresionar a su mejor amiga con su música de guerra y los poemas que transformaban en extrañas canciones sin rima.

—Sigo creyendo que "Warriors of Valhala" es mucho para ellos, ni siquiera les queda. Uno es gordo y tonto, el otro se cree don juan cuando tiene una cara en su nariz y el otro ¡Ni siquiera se ve inteligencia en sus ojos!

—Oh vamos Mer, debes darles una oportunidad. Se ve que tienen carácter y algo especial— añadió Jack sin dejar de sonreír y más cuando el hermoso sonido de un cuaderno cerrándose le daba música a sus oídos y no paso mucho para que Hiccup se uniera a la conversación.

— ¿Le gustas a tres chicos?

— ¿Ves? Hiccup es nuevo y sabe que deben ser muy singulares para fijarse en ti— culmino Jackson con una risa socarrona que tuvo que ser controlada por el puñetazo que la chica le planto en el hombro. —Pero me gusta la idea del árcade, deberíamos ir.

—El que está por la plaza Norte es muy bueno, justo al lado de la tienda de chocolates Aster— Hiccup sonrió al estar orgulloso de que esos datos que creyó inútiles al fin le dieran resultado.

—Bien, vamos mañana entonces— Merida señalo a los tres chicos al tiempo que sacaba su celular — ¿Quieren que invite también a las chicas?

—Lo siento, yo no puedo— Hiccup miro de reojo a Jack en señal de disculpa y con esos gestos de sus hombros que Jack ya podía comparar con los de algún cachorro demasiado expresivo.

Los perros tenían su cola y Hiccup sus brazos.

— ¿Vas a presentar algún proyecto?

—No, quede de acompañar a un amigo a comprar materiales que necesita.

—Eso no es problema— Merida empujo al mayor de los Overland como lo haría el mismísimo Scar a Mufasa contra la estampida de ñus. —Él puede acompañarlo en tu lugar, creo que te la debe después del tiempo que pasaste cuidando a su hermanito enfermo para que se mejorara rápido y desde que empezaron a salir, ninguno ha tenido una cita de verdad.

Jack pudo sentir como el calor empezaba a inundar sus mejillas.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Oh vamos Jacky, todas lo sabemos.

" _¡¿Todas?!"_

—Si él no tiene problema, por mi está bien— Hiccup volteo a donde el Overland sonreía sin problemas.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema ¿tu amigo es rápido en escoger sus materiales?

—Si, por lo general nos tardamos porque después él me acompaña a comprar la comida para mis mascotas pero-

—Bien, puedes comprar eso después. Con Jack— Merida le guiño el ojo al albino que estaba estrangulándola con la mirada —Y pueden ir a comer, caminar y ver cosas juntas. ¡Esa puede ser su segunda cita!

—Gracias, no necesitamos que planees nuestras citas Merida.

—En realidad me gusta la idea Jack, deberíamos hacerlo cuando volvamos a tener tiempo.

Merida y Jackson chocaron las palmas al lograr avergonzar a su amigo en tiempo record con ayuda de un tercero que parecía más ocupado en trazar el mapa mental del árcade que menciono o la lista de cosas que iba a comprar cuando fuera a la cita con su novio.

—Entonces, está decidido. Me envían la ubicación del árcade y puedo llegar cuando termine de pasear por el centro comercial.

— ¡Si!

Jack suspiro con desgano, volteando a donde el castaño lo recibió con una sonrisa y un gesto de sus hombros que parecía transmitirle "Se escucha bien ¿no?" que no pudo negarle pues le gustaba la idea de tener una cita de fin de semana con Hiccup y la imagen de estar ambos en un centro de juegos, restaurante o cualquier otro lugar fue suficiente para que olvidara la pena y se encogiera de hombros para luego besar su mejilla cuando noto que podía tomarlo por sorpresa.

-(-)- ++ -(-)- ++ -(-)—

Al día siguiente en el centro comercial, con un excelente clima encima, el escandalo de la música del lugar y las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo, Jackson se encontraba paralizado con la vista a un punto muerto.

No era por la gente, el lugar o el ruido. No.

La razón de su shock yacía sentado en la jardinera donde él debía llegar, usando la ropa que Hiccup le describió y cargando con unos audífonos que lo aislaban de ese lugar al punto que aún no reparaba en su presencia.

Jackson apretó los dientes al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad y se regañó mentalmente. Conocía a los amigos de Hiccup pero en su interior se hizo creer que de todos los extraños escandalosos que tuviera que acompañar ese día, no le tocara ir con el único chico que no considero ni meter en la lista de posibles acompañantes en ese día.

Aún podía dar media vuelta y excusarse con algo barato como una diarrea u horario apretado, pero le era difícil poner un plan o mentira decente cuando el chico de piel canela que estaba a pocos metros de él ya no parecía tan desagradable y fastidioso como al inicio.

Por más que le incomodara su forma confianzuda de ser con los demás, las extrañas bromas que podía llegar a hacerle y la conducta fastidiosa que en ocasiones se le escapaba con su mejor amiga, Jackson veía imposible odiar a Eros al punto de dejarlo plantado en ese lugar.

No podía y no quería, no lo veía correcto cuando se había comprometido a algo y el chico frente a el no parecía el culpable de los cambios en la agenda.

—Hola— el hecho de iniciar conversación le pareció extraño, pero ya tenía su atención y era tarde para arrepentirse. —Hiccup me envió en su lugar.

— ¿En serio? — Eros estuvo a punto de ahorcarse con el cable de sus audífonos por la forma tan brusca en que se los quito e intento guardarlos en su mochila de la forma más hábil que sus manos se lo permitieron. Algo que a Jackson le pareció gracioso pero mantuvo su expresión madura lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí, ¿qué vas a comprar? — ahora que sabía de donde era el chico podía aprovechar para comprar un material que el necesitara también.

—Equipo de limpieza para los instrumentos, cera, cuerdas, dos clavijas, baquetas nuevas…— mientras hablaba el Overland no pudo ignorar el semblante de ligera seriedad y confusión que el mayor hacia al hablar y como parecía enfocar la vista al frente mientras forzaba su memoria.

" _Muy expresivo"_

Pensó aun sonriendo y corrigiendo su propia conducta al caer en la cuenta de que llevaba más segundos de los adecuados con su atención en su cara y el camino por donde caminaban era más importante que ver las expresiones del chico que parecía una persona diferente cuando hablaba de asuntos escolares.

— ¿Para qué quieren clavijas nuevas? ¿Se rompieron?

—Algo así.

Un incómodo y extraño silencio se instaló en ambos. Hasta ese momento Eros se la pasaba hablando de la primera tontería que se le ocurría en el momento y eso a Jackson le sacaba de quicio cuando estaba concentrado en otra cosa, pero en esos momentos donde el bullicio los rodeaba parecía más silencioso que nunca.

La caminata termino y el castaño tuvo que dejar de caminar para voltear a donde su compañero quedo rezagado y parecía pensar en algo, pues al levantar la mirada se veía más animado que antes y no tardo mucho para alcanzarlo con grandes pasos y tomarlo de la mano de forma abrupta.

—Quiero ir a ver una galería que está cerca de aquí.

— ¿Qué? — Jackson frunció el ceño por el repentino cambio de planes que Eros le ponía sobre la mesa.

Probablemente quería jugarle una broma o terminaría haciendo algo estúpido que lo dejara en ridículo frente a muchas personas. Si, conocía bien el tipo de burlas que el joven frente a él podía hacerle con tal de hacerlo menos.

—La vi cuando venía para acá e iba a obligar a Hiccup a que me llevara. Pensé en dejarlo para otro día, pero no sé hasta cuándo va a estar. ¿Si podemos o tienes poco tiempo?

Aquella respuesta tan directa confundió al castaño que no pudo negar el incómodo hormigueo que invadía su piel ahí en donde los dedos del mayor resbalaban por su mano.

" _Se insinúa demasiado a la gente, por algo tiene esa mala fama"_

Las palabras de Merida resonaron en su mente al compartir la misma creencia que su amiga y no le faltaban ganas de rechazar su oferta, evitar lo que podría ser el día más incómodo de la semana y solo dirigirse a la tienda de música y luego al árcade con sus amigos.

Si, rechazarlo era la opción más lógica.

—Tengo toda la tarde libre.

— ¡Genial!

Pero si Jackson tenía que ser honesto, no podía decirle que no cuando ponía esos ojos de alegría y cierta impaciencia por ir a la galería que tanto decía.

Conforme pasaba la tarde con Eros las horas dejaron de parecerle un momento incómodo y se transformaron en instantes que se les escapaban a ambos de las manos.

La galería que visitaron sin duda era impresionante, algunos cuadros eran muy expresivos, otros parecían desafiar los límites de su imaginación y los dejaban con una discusión silenciosa sobre qué era lo que ambos contemplaban, si un hombre torcido y desnudo en abstracto que comía croquetas de una cascada, o un simple manchón de carne sobre los muebles de un dormitorio abandonado. Nunca supieron la respuesta y Jackson descubrió en poco tiempo lo distraído que podía ser el chico al perderse por más de quince minutos para encontrarlo parado frente a un cuadro que se titulaba _"La moral que te ata"_ y había una mujer gritando, usando su voz para atar pequeños niños que intentaban volar y Jackson pudo jurar que Eros parecía querer llorar, pero descarto la idea al ver que estaba sonriendo igual que siempre.

¿Se molestó en preguntarse porque prefería verlo sonreír a serio? No, tampoco tuvo tiempo de caer en la cuenta de que con cada parada que hacían se volvía más fácil leer las expresiones del chico al que acompañaba.

De la galería fueron a una parada técnica a una cafetería para recargar energía, ir al servicio y volver a pasear por las calles principales del centro comercial, deteniéndose en una tienda de mascotas donde Eros salió decepcionado al no ver una compañera adecuada para su mascota pero el ánimo volvió a ellos cuando se toparon con una cabina fotográfica donde una pareja estaba tan distraída en sonreír y esforzarse por verse casuales, que poco tiempo tuvieron para reaccionar cuando los dos se colaron en las últimas tomas de la pareja y salieron corriendo antes de que pudieran afrontar las consecuencias de esa broma espontanea que cruzo su mente de forma simultanea sin necesidad de cruzar una sola palabra.

Después fueron por las famosas cuerdas de guitarra, algo que Jackson tuvo que mantener como algo serio o terminaría soltando una carcajada por la cara roja que el encargado tenía cuando Eros rechazo el cuarto paquete de cuerdas que le ofrecía solo porque "no le convencía la marca y el material que estaba hecho"

— ¿No tienes uno de preferencia para no pasar por esto?

—No, por lo general las escojo dependiendo el tema de las canciones que vayamos a tocar. No puedo tomar algo tan importante a la ligera… ¿Crees que vendan cuerdas fosforescentes?

—Deberías preguntarle.

Y de esa forma transcurrió la tarde hasta que ambos tuvieron los materiales necesarios para detenerse a comer en paz y sin ningún pendiente en la agenda apresurada que fue cambiando en cada minuto del día.

— ¡Y es no es todo! — exclamaba Eros sin soltar la naranjada que acompañaba la comida china que ambos pidieron en el comedor general. —A pesar de que yo soy el líder de la banda me tienen como su chacha. Tuve que venir a comprar unas mugrosas baquetas nuevas solo porque Lily le dio por romper una de las que tenía y ella quiere "que combinen" ¡Cuando ambas son de madera!

—Agh, un día Merida me hizo buscar por todo el centro de la ciudad unas malditas baquetas que tuvieran lucecitas que prendieran y apagaran cada que golpeaba los tambores.

— ¿Qué les pasa a las bateristas de hoy en día?

—Dímelo a mí.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, teniendo que controlarse cuando el celular de Jackson sonó y le pidió una pausa a la conversación para contestar a Rapunzel.

— ¿Si?

— _¿Todo bien Jacks?_

—Si ¿Por qué?

— _Ah bueno. No, es que ya es noche y como Jack no sabía dónde estabas nos preocupamos un poco. ¿Ya terminaste de comprar?_

—Si… ¿Qué hora es?

— _Ya van a dar las once, cuando regreses vete con cuidado por las calles ¿ok? Ya tengo que colgar, pero Merida también estaba preocupada._

—Bien, dile que no se preocupe. De todos modos mi hermano debe estar contento de tener la habitación para él.

—… _¡Oh dios! ¡Merida, merida!_

El Overland frunció el ceño cuando la llamada se cortó de golpe, dejándolo en la sorprendente realidad de que llegaría cerca de la media noche a su dormitorio y aún estaba el factor de que tenía que reclamarle a Hiccup por no advertirle que Eros era el chico con el que iba a verse ese día mientras él se la pasaba en una cita con su hermano.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Si… ¿tú todavía no? — No era que quisiera irse todo el camino con él, era simple curiosidad.

—No, vivo cerca de aquí. Voy a aprovechar para dejar la comida de Raven en la casa y luego me voy al campus.

Si Eros se regresaba tarde no era su problema, era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Pasado mañana, aún es fin de semana Overland.

—Cierto…Bueno, nos vemos.

—Oye— Jackson volteo por última vez cuando la mano de Eros volvía a posarse sobre la punta de sus dedos y ello solo lo hizo preguntarse qué tan acostumbrado estaba el chico al contacto físico. —Te debo una por hoy entonces…cuando tú necesites que te acompañen o algo, quizá si estoy libre— se encogió de hombros aunque Jackson pudo sentir un leve escalofrío al notar que en ningún momento apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. —y si quieres y si yo quiero-

—La próxima vez que salga serás al primero que llame.

Por un momento considero golpearse a sí mismo al no haber dicho "salir a comprar o comer" en medio de la oración, pero tuvo que desechar la idea cuando noto el brillo que surgía en la mirada del otro y lo que parecía una ilusión óptica, pues no lo creía capaz de sonrojarse por algo así.

— ¡Excelente! Bueno, le preguntare a Jack cuando eso-

—No, mi hermano no necesita ser una paloma mensajera— negó varias veces al imaginar lo fastidioso que su hermano se volvería si empezaba a recibir mensajes extraños del moreno y los malentendidos podían estar a la vuelta de la esquina. —Anota mi número, es más rápido así.

Jackson tomo el celular que el chico le tendía, ahogando una risa al ver que tenía un tipo con traje de caballo ridículo como fondo de pantalla y solo pudo dirigirle una mirada de confusión y diversión.

— ¿Qué? Me alegra el día cada que desbloqueo mi celular.

—Aja, lo que digas.

Se dedicó a teclear el número en el móvil sin darse cuenta de que haciendo eso, Eros no tenía más razones para asistir a los juegos nocturnos de la botella que los chicos hacían en la habitación de Brutacio.

Se acumulaban los perdedores, se planeaba el castigo colectivo y en la habitación compartida por los Overland no había más que una pareja recargando su espalda en la del otro mientras jugaban en su laptop una partida online con una coordinación asombrosa usando la ventaja de la comunicación inmediata a su favor.


	10. Un día de novio común

**Advertencias** : Ninguna…salvo por el contenido homo ;)

 **Aclaraciones** : Solo Eros es OC

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

Me gustaría hacer una pregunta rápida: **¿Les gustaría ver el desarrollo de Eros y Jackson como pareja?**

La respuesta no afectaría en la historia, si no que los capítulos podrían ser más largos para agregar la parte de ellos, pero si no es asi el fic seguiría con el mismo curso. Me interesa saber su opinión porque tengo escenas futuras de esos bobos pero puedo evitar detalles si lo prefieren de esa manera :D

Y bueno, sin más avisos o encuestas que tener en cuenta, aquí esta. Disculpen la demora

* * *

 _El día de un novio común_

Después de acomodar la última caja de materiales en la habitación, Hiccup y Patapez estaban más que exhaustos, con los músculos cansados y un aviso de que serían expulsados si provocaban otra fuga de ese tipo.

Así es, después de semanas de limpieza volvían a estar de regreso a su habitación pero Hiccup no se veía tan contento como el rubio que ya comenzaba a preguntarse si era necesario clasificar de manera diferente los libros de la escuela y los comics que habían logrado comprar hasta el momento. Hiccup intento seguir la conversación, pero no paso mucho para que su celular robara su atención y pidiera un poco de tiempo muerto a su compañero de piso antes de seguir con las tareas de limpieza y orden.

 _ **-¿Ya terminaron la mudanza?**_

Ver la sincronía que Jack tenía para mandar los mensajes no pudo más que sacarle una sonrisa e invitarlo a ponerse cómodo en el sillón de esponja más cercano que tenía para hundirse en la conversación.

 _ **-Casi. En realidad no nos llevamos tantas cosas pero movieron todo para no dejar nada sin descontaminar. No volveré a jugar con esporas de hongos.**_

 _ **-Nunca me dijiste porque le paso eso a su cuarto ¿Era venenoso o algo por el estilo?**_

 _ **-Esporas de hongos, volátiles en aire, efectos secundarios como irritación en epitelio…intente encontrar algo orgánico para limpiar las piezas y no resulto**_

 _ **-… ¿No puedes tener proyectos más simples como catapultas o pistolas de presión por aire?**_

 _ **-No Jack, eso es para la gente común.**_

 _ **-¿Y tú no eres alguien común?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Oh bien señor "yo construyo todo" ¿Quién crees que eres entonces?**_

Hiccup se quedó pensando por unos largos minutos al no tener una respuesta concreta. Si fuera una plática seria, podría decir algo automático como "el próximo innovador de biotecnología", pero sabía que Jack no estaba hablando en serio y por una vez, quería ser el quien diera el factor sorpresa.

Aunque no lo supiera, Jack siempre lograba tomarlo por sorpresa incluso en las situaciones más comunes que debía ser algo normal para las demás personas.

Como esa vez que se conocieron por primera vez y en lugar de cargar a un ebrio pesado, Hiccup tuvo la suerte de escucharlo cantar (aunque en voz baja) desde el gimnasio hasta su habitación donde hablo otra media hora y estuvo a punto de golpearse más de una vez con sus muebles por sus movimientos tan torpes que hacia conforme hablaba.

Cuando se enteró de la apuesta, se lo topo en el baño y probo su suerte al hablarle aun cuando cabía la posibilidad de que lo ignorara por la situación tan extraña en la que se reencontraban.

Cuando descubrió que no era solo una cara bonita, que tenían gustos similares, se reían de las mismas estupideces y lo escuchaba sobre temas que en ocasiones Jack no comprendía…

 _ **-Sé que soy tu novio**_

Si alguien le preguntara desde que día comenzó a gustarle él no podría dar una respuesta concreta y esperaba que Jack nunca se lo preguntara porque odiaba quedarse sin palabras, al menos cuando no podía darlas.

Al ver que su mensaje no era respondido dejo el celular a un lado, era posible que su pareja se encontrara en alguna clase y tampoco esperaba que se distrajera por algo que podía responder más tarde.

—Voy.

Al final podrían hablar cuando las tareas de ambos se terminaran o al menos, esas eran las cosas que sacudían la cabeza del castaño que se encontró perplejo al abrir la puerta y se topó con el albino que ya lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios y pasar a su habitación sin darle mucho tiempo a recuperarse del fugaz contacto que había pasado desapercibido por Patapez que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—Esto se ve más ordenado que la nuestra. ¡Hola!

— ¡Hola Jack! ¿Vienes de visita?

—Algo así. Hiccup no tiene más de un día lejos del cuarto y mi hermano aprovecho su ausencia para empezar a sermonearme por todo lo que estuve haciendo y que no me podía decir en frente de él. Eso o sonríe como idiota a su celular— se encogió de hombros sin dejar de pasear por la habitación con curiosidad y Hiccup casi pudo jurar que se sonrojaba mientras hablaba.

Y decía casi porque nunca podía diferenciar el sonrojo por vergüenza al de temperatura que Jack solía tener cuando estaban juntos. En varias ocasiones le pregunto a que se debía y él lo explicaba con el clima, posible resfriado o bochorno, cosas totalmente lógicas desde su punto de vista.

Hiccup mando una mirada discreta a su amigo que pareció leer sus pensamientos y no paso mucho para que sacara una excusa lo suficiente coherente para dejarlos a solas por unos momentos.

—Entonces ¿crees que se ve más ordenada que la tuya? — le pregunto sin perder su figura que se detenía en el escritorio y sacaba los discos de música instrumental que Hiccup había puesto ahí minutos atrás.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. Tienen muchas cosas y se ven desordenadas pero mira, los libros, los comics, este pequeño robot, tus carpetas— se encogió de hombros y Hiccup sonrió con solo verlo —Nosotros dejamos las guitarras en donde no se rompan, la ropa en donde nuestra puntería decida y los borradores de canciones están regados debajo de mi cama.

—Cuando yo estuve con ustedes no se veía todo así.

—Porque estabas con nosotros.

El castaño le dio la razón sin poder dar mejor explicación a eso, avanzando hasta quedar detrás de él y sujetar su mano para que volteara a verlo y dejara su paseo turístico por su habitación para después.

—Tengo algo que regresarte.

— ¿Qué?

Hiccup sonrió al lograr su objetivo cuando volteo y esta vez fue él quien se inclinó a robar sus labios en un beso rápido que estuvo a poco de ser una carcajada cuando noto que Jack parecía sorprendido o asustado por la cercanía.

Algo que el albino intento remediar cuando rodeo su cuello para acercarlo por una segunda ronda, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran con más lentitud que los anteriores y por unos largos segundos solo se concentraron en acariciar los labios del otro, sonriendo y sujetando el cuerpo ajeno para evitar que alguno de los dos cortara el contacto. Al menos hasta que sus frentes se recargaron para retomar un poco la conversación.

— ¿Tanto me extrañaste? — le pregunto Hiccup con una sonrisa que pareció avergonzar a Jack. Si, ahora estaba seguro de que eso era de vergüenza.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar?

—Viniste a visitarme.

—Vine a ver si necesitaban ayuda para desempacar todo.

—Ya te había dicho que terminamos hace un rato.

—Siempre se necesita ayuda para acomodar una mudanza, aún si es de una habitación a otra.

— ¿Aún si solo es una maleta enorme de ropa y reacomodo de posesiones?

—Si.

Hiccup volvió a reír sin contradecirlo pues encontraba agradable y placentero tenerlo ahí, con sus dedos jugando con sus hebras y su aliento chocando contra sus labios.

—Bueno, llegaste en el momento justo para ayudarme a descansar. ¿Te quedaras o solo viniste a dar un rápido vistazo?

Jack pareció pensárselo unos segundos sin tener otros planes que no fueran el de visitar a su novio.

—Bien, solo venía a verte rápido pero ya que insistes, me puedo quedar otro rato.

— ¿Yo insisto? — pregunto sin dejar de sonreír al ver que ambos parecían alegres por la idea de pasar más tiempo juntos.

O al menos Hiccup es lo poco que podía deducir hasta el momento y si Jack no corregía su forma de pensar, debía estar en lo correcto.

—Sí, se ve que te mueres por pasar tiempo conmigo. No te culpo, mi compañía es algo muy cotizado en estos días.

Él solo le dio la razón sin poder dejar de sonreír, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con las lentejuelas que adornaban el cinturón de Jack.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos la habitación solo para nosotros— Jack lo volteo a ver con una expresión que Hiccup no pudo identificar, por lo que continuo hablando. —Y dado que tengo unos sillones muy cómodos… ¿Quieres quedarte a ver una película?

Por un momento pudo jurar que había decepción en la expresión de su pareja, pero termino por ser una ilusión óptica cuando Jack soltó una carcajada y le dio la razón con un último beso en los labios.

—Me parece bien ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de golosinas a la cafetería?

—Vamos, podemos cargar más entre los dos. ¿No?

—Sí, supongo.

Y a pesar de que Hiccup aun lo notaba desanimado, no tardaron mucho en retomar el ánimo de antes cuando consiguieron un plato lo suficientemente grande para poner toda la comida chatarra que se les antojara mezclar, sus bebidas favoritas y una película que, según Hiccup, podía deprimir hasta al chico más rudo de la escuela en base a antiguas depresiones por parte de Eros al verla en reuniones familiares.

Al volver a la habitación no tardaron mucho en acomodarse cada uno en los sillones que había en la habitación y aunque Hiccup disfruto la tarde, no pudo presumir que fue un momento calmado y a solas con su pareja cuando a mitad de la película llego uno de sus mejores amigos para quejarse sobre los problemas amorosos de los que sufría y a quitarle su asiento tan cómodo para sumarse a su tarde de películas.

Considero sentarse en el suelo a un lado de Jack, pero las cosas resultaron mejor cuando este le ofreció el asiento y antes de mencionar que podían usar la cama como sillón, Jack se dejó caer en sus piernas para usarlas como asiento y su pecho como respaldo para descansar de forma tranquila mientras Eros continuaba dando su opinión sobre la película y no le prestaba atención a la cercanía que ambos tenían, un detalle que Hiccup agradeció al interpretarlo como una señal de que no se estaba sobrepasando en ningún sentido y que sus impulsos de abrazar a Jack de la cintura para estar más cómodos, era totalmente normal.

—Hm…vaya.

Y aun cuando Jack parecía menos conversador cuando lo sujeto de la cintura, el castaño sonrió al sentir sus dedos dibujando círculos en su brazo conforme la plática bajaba de nivel y solo quedaban los tres chicos y la película que termino más rápido a lo que Hiccup pudo esperar. En realidad ni siquiera recordaba haber puesto la atención adecuada a la pantalla.

No recordaba la escena de la batalla final, de la muerte trágica o del reencuentro que le saco un jadeo de sorpresa al albino que estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla como él en cada movimiento que hacía en sus brazos.

No era la primera vez que le ponía tanta atención a Jack, en realidad era la tercera o quizá la cuarta, la primera era sin lugar a dudas cuando lo tuvo toda una noche en su habitación, quejándose del dolor de cabeza por la bebida y su pésima suerte para las apuestas con sus amigos. Con su voz adormilada y cansada contándole sus problemas, las tonterías que compartieron después por meros mensajes, su sonrisa…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hiccup se mordió la lengua al haberse pasado de la raya, y aunque no estuvo entre sus planes besar el cuello desprotegido de su novio, no se arrepintió en lo más mínimo al ver la forma en que se cubría la zona y su rostro entero se tornaba de un rojo tan intenso como la cátsup que guardaba en la alacena de su casa.

—No, no. Nada, es que la historia es hermosa.

— ¡¿Verdad?! Las mujeres siempre dicen que son las más sensibles y que solo ellas pueden apreciar un buen romance, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros seamos unos brutos sin sentimientos, él tenía derecho a amar.

Y así la plática continuo, aun cuando Jack volteo a reclamarle con unos ojos que transmitían más vergüenza que enfado. Aun cuando solo logro que Hiccup le diera otro cuando noto que volvía a bajar la guardia y dejaba de prestarle atención.

—Por cierto ¿cómo se conocieron?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Jack los volteo a ver con la misma curiosidad que un niño mostraba ante un objeto nuevo, una curiosidad que Hiccup no podía soportar dejar en eterna incógnita.

—En la secundaria él se mudó a un lado de mi casa, pero comenzamos a hablar más cuando casi estábamos entrando a la preparatoria.

—Y hablamos gracias a mi— puntualizo Eros con orgullo —yo rompí el hielo, entre a su aburrida como un rayo de sol en una tormenta llena de-

—Rompió el vidrio de mi habitación y su madre lo obligo a hacerse responsable. Iba a ayudar con la limpieza en compensación— Hiccup lo corto con una sonrisa al ver la decepción que el pelirrojo tenía en la cara.

—Si bueno, pero se escucha mejor a como lo cuento yo. ¿En qué me quede? Ah sí, entre como un rayo de sol en su aburrida rutina. Al ver lo genial que yo era, nos complementamos como uña y mugre con el pasar de los años.

Mientras contaba la historia como si fuera un cuento de hadas, Hiccup se inclinó a resumir la historia a Jack para ahorrar más tiempo y explicaciones que podían hacerlos perder la tarde entera.

—Ambos éramos los raros de la clase, nos caímos bien, éramos vecinos— se encogió de hombros con cierto orgullo al considerar que eso era más emocionante que la perorata que Eros seguía dando —y seguimos cayéndonos bien.

—Y los raros de la clase— destaco Jack con una sonrisa que rayaba en la burla y ternura que Hiccup solo pudo regresarle con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y aguantando las ganas de darle otro beso. No era una persona de mucho contacto físico y tener esos impulsos cada que se concentraba en Jack empezaba a ser preocupante.

—Quizá, no sabes como soy en clase entonces no puedes saberlo.

—Quizá vaya a ver cómo eres en clase para poder saberlo.

—Quizá deberías ir mañana después del tercer toque.

—Quizá lo haga.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de volver a la conversación que Eros terminaba con un "¿Creen que debería hacerlo?" y como ninguno quería admitir que se enfrascaron en su propia conversación privada, decidieron darle la razón aunque solo esperaban que no fuera nada contraproducente en cuanto a su relación aún no establecida con el mayor de los Overland, que parecía más paciente con él luego de su pequeña salida al centro comercial.

—Bueno…en fin, solo quería preguntarles su opinión y agradecerte Jack, creí que tu consejo era por pura educación ya que nunca te vi con pareja y asumí que tenías cero experiencia en las relaciones con las demás personas pero fuiste el más útil.

— ¿Gracias? — el albino soltó una carcajada aunque no pudo tomarse a mal el comentario cuando Eros lo decía con tanta emoción en su voz. — ¿Qué fue lo que te aconseje?

— ¡Que fuera yo mismo!

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! — bromeo como una pequeña venganza, dejando que el chico se tragara sus palabras antes de aclarar la situación.

—Y bueno, era por eso y porque los gemelos me dijeron que les avisara que el castigo colectivo para los perdedores va a ser una presentación pública a final del periodo escolar, antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

—Agh, lo había olvidado ¿dijeron que era? ¿Le han dicho a Merida o a mi hermano?

—…Si claro Jack, le dije a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Merida, que tiene que presentarse de manera pública en lo que puede ser una humillación antes de vacaciones— Eros negó con la cabeza —Seré estúpido pero no idiota, con ella yo no hablo, a la rubia no la trato y con tu hermano…

—Bien, bien, ya entendí. Yo me encargare de decirles ¿Cuál es la información fundamental aquí?

Hiccup solo escucho con atención, en realidad no creía que los gemelos se sobrepasaran con sus castigos, no podía atribuirles mucho mérito de creatividad si ellos eran los encargados de ponerlo.

—Una obra de teatro, Astrid ganó de nuevo y ella va a poner los papeles.

Ante esa última noticia, la pareja se mantuvo impasible por varios segundos hasta que la noticia atravesó su corteza cerebral.

—… ¿Astrid va a poner los papeles?

—Sí y se veía muy emocionada al respecto…yo solo espero que me ponga con Jackson ¿se imaginan lo hermoso y perfecto que sería el estar con él en el escen-

— ¡Pero tu odias actuar! — exclamó Hiccup sin saber cómo lidiar con eso al ser pésimo en el baile, canto y no quería ni considerar la actuación. No le importaba hacer el ridículo en frente de la escuela pero no tenía el ánimo suficiente para que Jack se diera cuenta de la clase de novio que se había conseguido, uno con dos pies izquierdos, gallos en la garganta y una elocuencia en el escenario que solo un gallo fingiendo ser gallina podía igualar.

No, eso no era algo que Jack necesitara ver o conocer en su vida. Necesitaba hablar con Astrid al respecto con el fin de mantener a salvo la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de que sus habilidades en el arte del canto y baile quedaran expuestas la noche que intento declarársele a su actual novio.

Tras ese pequeño anuncio que les dejo con el ánimo helado, Eros se retiró con una sonrisa pese a que él también estaba entre las filas de la vergüenza que se presentarían a su debido tiempo.

—Se ve que no muchas cosas pueden desanimarlo ¿verdad?

—Casi, es más sensible de lo que parece. La primera vez que vio la película de hoy no dejo de llorar mientras se quejaba con su mamá de que no era justo que el protagonista sufriera de esa manera…o hubo otra vez en la que estuvo a punto de llorar porque le rompieron uno de sus juguetes favoritos y el último lapso de depresión que sufrió fue cuando su mascota se enfermó y estaba más paranoico que madre primeriza con niño enfermo.

El albino soltó una carcajada que no hizo más que contagiarle la alegría al ver que la enemistad entre ambos era nula.

—Si Jackson se enterara.

— ¿Crees que lo moleste por eso?

—Nah, creo que yo tendré con que molestarlo si se entera. En fin, tengo que irme. Alguien tiene que decirle a mis compañeros del alma musical lo que nos depara el destino para estas vacaciones y no creo que tú quieras lidiar con Merida.

—Después de ti— bromeo Hiccup al abrirle la puerta, correspondiendo a su sonrisa y sonrojándose ligeramente cuando en su camino a la salida, Jack se acercó lo suficiente para darle una mordida rápida en el cuello y escapar de cualquier queja cuando ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación y agitaba su mano con más energía de la que debería.

En ese momento, el celular de todos sonó en alerte de un nuevo grupo formado, un mensaje recibido y los papeles repartidos antes de que todos pudieran ponerse al corriente y Hiccup trago con pesar al ver lo que decía a un lado de su nombre:

"Personaje secundario"

A mitad del pasillo Jack se encontraba igual de congelado que él, dirigiendo solo una mirada de soslayo que pudo interpretar como miedo y al bajar su atención en busca de su nombre en la lista encontró la razón:

Jack tendría que cantar en esa obra musical.


	11. Pista 11 (?)

**Aclaraciones** :

Fic con algunos capítulos basados en canciones, un hibrido de songfic y normal (¿)

No hay una línea temporal fija, pueden pasar horas como días o semanas entre cada capítulo y se aclarara en el texto.

 **Advertencias** :

*Relación chico x chico

*Contenido explicito, si no te gusta no leas uvu hay gente que le encanta ver a dos hombres viéndose el nepe.

*A partir de este capítulo se dividirán en dos partes. La primera siempre será de Hiccup y Jack, la segunda (que puede variar en tamaño) será de Jackson y Eros porque ¡OMG! ME EMOCIONO SABER QUE TAMBIEN LES ESTABA GUSTANDO ESTA PAREJA Y GRACIAS POR QUERER A MI NIÑO ;V;

Espero que no me odien cuando sepan que la razón de que aquí tiene pareja es porque ya lo hice muy miserable en otros fics y quería ponerlo contento y feliz aquí (¿) XDDDDDDDDDD

EN FIN, EHEM.

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

 _Recuerdos o pensamientos_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

 _Aumentando la confianza y algunos el estrés._

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Jack interrumpió su propio estudio para hablar con el castaño que estaba sentado en su cama, hundido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y la música que sonaba con discreción en sus audífonos. Llevaba media hora viendo el techo de la habitación sin interrumpir la sesión de estudio que Jack le pidió permiso para llevar a cabo en su cuarto porque su hermano y Merida no dejaban de hablar sobre lo que podían hacer en la obra, las horas que tendrían que sacrificar para ensayar tanto por esa apuesta como por deber propio.

Por eso y más, él prefería tener esas excusas para pasar mayor tiempo a solas con su novio que solía tener la habitación para el solo gracias a los entrenamientos y comidas que Patapez tenía con su equipo y con Heather.

— ¿Es de música?

Le sorprendió que Hiccup pudiera escucharlo a pesar de tener los audífonos y eso hizo que se preguntara si realmente estaba escuchando alguna melodía o sólo lo fingía para no interrumpirlo a él.

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes es algo que incluso tú puedes responder— aunque hablaba con la mayor calma que sus distracciones le dejaban, Jack estaba lidiando internamente con la vergüenza que se desarrollaba en la boca de su estómago y subía hasta la punta de su lengua.

—Entonces hazla.

 _Es una pregunta simple, suéltala relajado, no le des importancia. Hazlo jugando o darás otra impresión, no te veas incomodo ni ansioso. Es algo normal, totalmente normal._

Se repitió una y otra vez la misma línea, sonriendo y mirando fijamente su cuaderno a pesar de que ya no estaba escribiendo nada coherente.

—¿Recuerdas el juego de la botella, cuando te tocó el reto? ¿Cuándo tuviste esa erección?

Ya, lo había soltado. Podía sentirse orgulloso de lo estúpido y soso que pudo escucharse e incluso ocultarse cuando Hiccup se irguió de golpe en su lugar.

 _No, creo que no estaba listo para esa pregunta. Demasiado pronto, rápido, cambia de tema, Jack. Cambia de tema_.

Sonrió sin poder controlar su propio rubor que sentía en las orejas.

— ¿Las tienes a menudo?

 _¡Noooo! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Cambia de tema! ¡Cambia de tema!_

—Digo, en las mañanas es normal para todos pero…— se aclaró la garganta al no encontrar otro punto a donde escapar y estuvo a punto de decir "nada, olvídalo" cuando Hiccup le ganó la palabra.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esa duda?

El albino apretó los dientes con sorpresa y vergüenza por ver que su novio parecía sorprendido pero divertido ante sus dudas existenciales. Si le pagaran un dólar por cada impulso de ahorcarlo por su franqueza, Jack tendría suficiente para comprar la comida del día para dos jornadas.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir.

—No te creo.

—Me lo pregunté cuando me lo contaste, y acabo de acordarme.

—¿Por qué piensas en cómo tuve mi erección en vez de poner atención a tus apuntes?

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí, dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas y me concentraré en mis estúpidos apuntes.

Bufó con cierto mal humor, dejando que la irritación durara el mismo tiempo que Hiccup tardó en acercarse, recargarse en su silla y apoyarse en su coronilla como si depositara un beso en él.

—No es una pregunta estúpida, sólo no me la esperaba y creí que te daría vergüenza hablar de esas cosas.

Jack apretó los dientes, intentando mantener su mal humor para empujarlo a que se acercara de nuevo y le rogara por su perdón por ser tan cabeza hueca con sus palabras. No era común que él iniciara los contactos físicos y saber que tenía la forma de que lo hiciera…Bueno, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Sólo tenía que mantenerse molesto, alejarse de él y dirigirle la mejor mirada iracunda que su orgullo le pudiera sacar.

—¿Qué pregunta esperabas entonces? ¿De tu materia? — se levantó con lentitud, respirando hondo y tropezando al retroceder cuando escuchó la silla moverse y su humor no parecía afectar al castaño que volvió a cortar distancia para sujetar su cintura como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Con esa sonrisa y sus ojos…Era difícil, casi imposible, seguir enojado aun si lo fingía y estaba seguro de que aún si realmente lo estuviera, no podría durar enfadado con esos estúpidos ojos de cachorro.

 _Maldito y sensual cabeza hueca._

—No lo sé, quizá por qué Patapez no está en la habitación, cuándo va a volver, qué papeles nos tocaran o si Astrid va a ser cruel con nosotros…— su voz bajó de volumen hasta convertirse en sólo un susurro que interrumpió con un casto beso que dejó caer en sus labios —no lo sé…— y otro —esperaba otra pregunta.

Jack subió sus brazos hasta dejarlos cómodamente apoyados en sus hombros, acercando un poco más su rostro para darle un tercer beso y hablar al mismo volumen que él lo hacía.

—Bueno… ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo fue?

— ¿Tengo que responder eso? — Hiccup desvió la vista y por fin Jack pudo ver ese color carmín que ocultaba parte de sus pecas y ponía sus papeles en un nivel más equitativo.

—Eventualmente vas a tener que decirme, no puedes negarme ese tipo de información— susurró en tono juguetón e intentó sonar lo más seductor que pudo. Algo que intuía, tuvo éxito, por el agarre del contrario que se aferró más a su cintura y por un segundo le pareció ver un brillo de deseo en sus orbes esmeralda. —No a mí.

—Bien, te diré si tú me dices si alguna vez has tenido una pensando en mí.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — al por fin hablar en voz alta, teniéndolo tan cerca y con sus labios rozando los suyos con cada impulso que ambos tenían de interrumpirse mutuamente, todo eso y más fue suficiente para que Jack se olvidara un poco de la vergüenza y dejara que sus palabras salieran por sí mismas sin pensarlas dos veces —He llegado a masturbarme pensando en ti, la pregunta ofende.

Ver su sorpresa le sacó una carcajada suave que ahogó en otro beso, disfrutando la textura de sus labios aun cuando podía sentirlos rasposos por la sequedad que iba aminorando con cada contacto que se daban.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo sexy que eres? — sonrió sin desperdiciar su sorpresa y la forma torpe en que intentaba mantener el ritmo pese a que parecía más asombrado con eso. Sin embargo, la satisfacción no le duró lo suficiente, y esta vez fue Jack quien se sorprendió cuando sus manos bajaron a sus muslos y dejó de sentir el suelo en la planta de sus pies. En su lugar, ahora estaba sentado en el escritorio con Hiccup inclinándose más sobre él, dejando que sus cuerpos rozarán y alcanzará a sentir su agitada respiración que parecía mantener bajo control con grandes bocanadas de aire.

—No, la verdad no— su voz ronca le sacó un escalofrió que le fue difícil ocultar —la mayoría del tiempo estoy viéndote a ti— hizo otra pausa que a Jack le pareció eterna y un martirio por la forma tan lujuriosa en que empezaba a acercarse a él y el delicioso cosquilleo que sus dedos le provocaban con el camino lento que trazaban desde la mitad de su muslo hasta su cintura —Creo que tú no eres consciente de lo sexy que eres, Jack.

Ahora fue Jack quien se quedó sin palabras, intentando procesar lo que Hiccup le había dicho sin dejar de corresponder al beso que volvía a iniciar con más ímpetu, mordiendo su labio y acariciando su paladar con un atrevimiento que él sólo pudo seguir al aferrarse a sus hebras; al enredar sus dedos con su cabello e intentar no caerse del escritorio que empezaba a temblar bajo su peso cuando volvía a moverse.

Escuchó un crujido que no pudo diferenciar si venía del inmueble o la puerta al anunciar una visita y fue entonces que rodeó su cintura con sus piernas para evitar caerse si lo que se quejó era el escritorio y no la puerta.

Su acción tuvo una reacción que no se hizo esperar: Hiccup dejó de sujetarlo y mantuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, respirando de forma pesada e incluso interrumpiendo el beso que a ambos los había dejado sin aliento. Jack habría pensado que el contacto lo había molestado si no hubiera sido capaz de sentir su erección con ese último acercamiento que los dejó en una pausa obligada cuando volvieron a escuchar el ruido y ambos tuvieron que bajarse del escritorio para no agregar un adeudo material escolar innecesario.

—¿Hiccup?

Y por si fuera poco, sí estaban tocando a la puerta.

 _Lo que faltaba. Genial, creí que esto sólo pasaba en las malditas películas._

Jack respiró hondo, intentando enfriar su cuerpo por pura inhalación y exhalación de aire. Buscó a tientas la orilla de la cama mientras el otro iba a abrir la puerta y veía qué era lo que quería su amigo quien, intentó adivinar, se trataba de Patán por el tono bravucón que empezaba a usar cuando no consiguió que le abrieran la puerta al primer toque.

" _Creo que tú no eres consciente de lo sexy que eres, Jack"_

Sus palabras se repitieron de forma automática en su cabeza, haciendo más difícil la tarea de relajar su propio cuerpo (que estaba igual o más caliente que el de Hiccup) y que el cosquilleo en su piel continuara en todas las zonas que Hiccup había tocado con sus dedos, lo ponía en un estado que el más mínimo contacto o roce con su propia ropa le devolvía las sensaciones de momentos atrás.

—Ya.

Jack respiró hondo, siguiendo los movimientos del castaño que iba de la puerta al escritorio para revisarlo, sacar un rollo de papel de baño y sentarse a un lado de él con el rollo higiénico detrás de ellos.

—…¿Vas a ir al baño? — intentó adivinar, algo que empezaba a acostumbrarse a ser un total fracaso cuando se trataba de él.

—No, es para no mancharnos la ropa.

No hizo falta preguntarle a que se refería con eso, ni tampoco le fue difícil darse cuenta que Hiccup no era el tipo de chico que dejaba las cosas a medias o el típico nerd tímido que no se atreve a dar de nuevo el paso después de haber sido interrumpido.

Lo descubrió y gozó cuando sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los suyos, su lengua retomaba aquel masaje curioso en su paladar que lo hacía temblar e incluso iba más lejos cuando fueron capaces de recostarse sin el temor a romper la cama.

— ¿No van a interrumpirnos? — Jack apenas fue capaz de reconocer su propia voz cuando Hiccup empujó un poco su cadera contra él y por poco olvidó su pregunta después del suspiro que se le escapó por la extraña sensación de placer que le dejaba tenerlo tan cerca, pero con la ropa limitando cualquier contacto entre su piel, aumentando la sensación de éxtasis; el sentir su cadera moverse contra la de él a un ritmo que sólo había imaginado en sus más salvajes fantasías y que ahora se quedaban cortas en comparación con la realidad y ascendían al siguiente nivel de imaginar cómo sería eso, sin ropa.

—Cerré la puerta con seguro.

—¿Lo hiciste? — suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, aferrándose como podía a su espalda para intentar grabarse las líneas que se sentían por debajo de su playera y moviendo su coxis para sentir de nuevo ese delicioso cosquilleo que le erizaba cada centímetro de su piel.

—Lo hice— añadió Hiccup sin poder pensar en algo más para responder y ninguno pudo agregar más.

Continuaron con la fricción, con los besos y en algún punto Jack gimió en protesta de la marca que su pareja le había dejado en el cuello cuando se distrajo en decir su nombre. Ninguno recordó el papel de baño que ya estaba en el suelo después de todo el revuelo que hicieron para encontrar una posición cómoda y, si Jack dio imagen de ser un impaciente, Hiccup no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto cuando aumentó las caricias con su mano por debajo de su ropa interior.

Sólo interrumpió su acción para tomar su mano, sacarla de las telas y ponerla directo en el bulto que provocaba su miembro en el pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto. Eso dejó a Jack al borde del colapso en una extraña combinación de risa nerviosa, suspiros, un gemido que ninguno guardó cuando la mano de Hiccup hizo lo mismo y ambos se encontraban con sus dedos sobre la hombría del otro. Acariciándose con la impaciencia que ambos guardaban, dándose besos espontáneos que intentaban callar sus voces en balde hasta que ninguno fue capaz de aguantar más, hasta que el clímax llegó casi al mismo tiempo en ambos.

Jack tuvo que mantener su mano en la entrepierna ajena unos segundos más, respirando de forma entrecortada sin despegar la vista de Hiccup quien se aferraba a sus piernas al alcanzar el orgasmo con un cansancio que lo tumbó sobre su cuerpo sólo unos cuantos momentos. Luego rodó un poco, lo suficiente para no aplastarlo, pero sus manos se aferraron a su cintura para abrazarlo contra él.

—Jack…

—Hiccup— respondió aún con la respiración entrecortada pero sonriendo al ver que estaba con una expresión que nunca le había visto poner.

—…Nos manchamos la ropa.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no le importaba, que en ese momento podían manchar todo su guardarropa si con eso repetían el faje tan satisfactorio que había tenido, pero al pensar en su ropa también recordó que compartía algunas prendas con su hermano.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su pantalón, suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta que no formaba parte del guardarropa compartido.

—Sí…es una lástima— empezó a hablar mientras pensaba en cómo regresaría a su habitación con la ropa en ese estado —Deberíamos sacarlo a la siguiente. Tú sabes, para que no se manche la ropa interior o el pantalón.

Hiccup lo miró atónito unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada que Jack apreció con el beso que venía acompañada.

—En serio que no te das cuenta de que tan atractivo eres, Jack.

—Deberías demostrármelo más a menudo o se me va a olvidar— jugó con las cuerdas de su pantalón, jalándolas para apretar su cintura y remarcar la doble proposición que había en sus palabras.

—Me parece un trato justo, pero antes de que te vayas te voy a prestar un pantalón. Creo que tengo unos bóxers nuevos que-

— ¿Intentas conseguir un segundo round, Haddock?

— ¡Intento ser un novio responsable!

Jack soltó una carcajada, regresándole el beso que le había dado antes.

—Buena suerte con eso entonces.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, pero no hizo ademán de tener el segundo round con el que Jack bromeó. En su lugar, tomaron un pequeño descanso en donde Jack aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa, algo que Hiccup intentó respetar al mirar a otro lado pero resultaba obvio que la curiosidad le ganaba y en más de una ocasión Jack lo atrapó mirando en su dirección. Le cobró con otra prenda, tomando incluso una playera holgada que no pudo negar su comodidad y frescura a pesar de que le quedaba relativamente grande.

Después de eso no hablaron de otra cosa que no fueran tonterías, recostándose de nuevo en la cama para quedar cara a cara y seguir hurgando un poco más en los gustos del otro o temas banales y algo incómodos que empezaron con: "el momento más vergonzoso de la primaria" hasta lo que consideraban como penoso en público tanto para actuar como para hablar. Jack tenía que admitir que la mayoría de los comentarios que podían considerarse como "rudos" por parte de Hiccup eran más encaminados a que los consideraba como algo normal que a los demás no debía de darles pena expresar en voz alta.

Y su plática continuó, con Jack explicándole que no podía decirle a las chicas que su cabello nunca se vería bonito en los días lluviosos por la humedad que esponjaba su melena, que era ridículo que se preocuparan por su apariencia cuando no podían ni siquiera aparentar inteligencia con buenas calificaciones y que tampoco podía reclamarle a los profesores por más equivocados que estuvieran. Había modos de hacer válida su opinión y Jack tendría que enseñarle al menos algunos si no quería que lo expulsaran por mal comportamiento.

Con todas las cartas en la mesa, ninguno recordó la obra de teatro. Optaron por relajarse en aquel sentimiento de cercanía que los abordaba con cada encuentro que tenían y al parecer, el pequeño momento hormonal de ambos sirvió para solventar más dudas que ninguno dejó salir en voz alta, pero que fueron capaces de responderse de forma discreta con sus dedos entrelazándose mientras hablaban, o las sonrisas que tenían con cada tontería que el otro decía.

Jack no lo sabía, pero después de eso Hiccup dejó de preguntarse si era normal tener aquellos impulsos espontáneos de sentir el tacto del otro. Le había dejado muy claro que él se sentía de la misma forma.

-(-)-

Mientras su hermano se encontraba a saber en dónde, su mejor amiga planeaba junto a Rapunzel la forma de librarse del peso de la humillación y su tarea lo esperaba con paciencia en su mochila que lanzó apenas entró en su habitación, Jackson no dejaba de practicar (mentalmente) lo que diría apenas la puerta del salón se abriera y tuviera que pedirle a Eros que saliera a hablar un momento con él.

Tan sólo unos días atrás el chico le había propuesto ir juntos al festival "Juventud y Música" donde tocarían dos de sus bandas favoritas y él, por pensar en que no podía ir a un evento de esa magnitud sin sus amigos y verse como un traidor, rechazó la oferta con una mentira piadosa acerca de su tiempo limitado.

Pero no pasó la semana antes de que sacara el tema con discreción, preguntándole a sus amigos si ellos harían lo mismo por él dando un ejemplo de las bandas favoritas de Merida y Rapunzel, y ellas de inmediato respondieron que no dudarían dos veces en aceptar la invitación, porque "rechazar una salida productiva gratuita es de mala educación" y siguieron comiendo mientras él se sentía el tonto más grande del mundo.

Por eso, ahora tenía que ir personalmente a decirle a Eros que había "limpiado su agenda" y si aún tenía el boleto disponible estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo. Sólo esperaba que no dijera algo que tirara su dignidad o lo obligara a rogar por los boletos.

Abrió la puerta para dar un rápido vistazo, divisando primero a la baterista que parecía limar la madera para quitar astillas de las baquetas, luego al bajista de nombre Frid que no dejaba de hablar en voz baja sobre la posición que tenían sus dedos en la clavija y, justo frente a él, estaba la persona que buscaba. Por unos segundos su mirada chocó con la del bajista, luego éste la desvió y continuó hablando sin prestarle atención.

—Oye, cerillo, te buscan.

La baterista señaló al castaño con fastidio. Uno que Jackson tuvo que ignorar a pesar de que empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar pero aguantó al ver que la expresión de Eros cambiaba apenas volteaba a verlo.

—¡Hola!

—Oye, aún no terminamos de afinar los detalles para la siguiente canción.

—No necesitamos afinar nada, eres muy bueno, yo también, Lily también. Nos saldrá perfecto aún si no ensayamos.

Jackson respiró hondo y apretó los dientes sin saber si valía la pena ir a un lugar con aquel chico que parecía tener el ego por los cielos. Ni siquiera recordaba la línea que tanto había practicado cuando él le robó cualquier protagonismo en la conversación.

—¿Pudiste hacer espacio en tu agenda? — le preguntó apenas cerró la puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad en el pasillo.

—¿En cuál? — Se corrigió al recordar la excusa —Ah, sí. Solo tenía que-

—Genial, entonces ¿vamos este fin de semana a comprar los boletos del camión para ir y regresar? Son tres horas de camino y saldrá a las ocho de la mañana y regresaríamos a las once o doce de la noche. Si no quieres perder clases de la mañana podemos tomar el camión que sale a la una de la tarde, sólo nos perderíamos algunos anuncios y comida— Eros soltaba la información sin darle siquiera una pausa para que él también hablara. —Pero al día siguiente estaríamos muy desvelados para la clase siguiente, podemos dormir durante el viaje para no perder ninguna de las-

—Eros— Jackson lo sujetó de los hombros y casi lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta que la blusa que llevaba puesta tenía algunos girones abiertos a la altura de los hombros y por un segundo el cambio de textura lo sorprendió —Relájate. Podemos tomar el camión que sale a las ocho de la mañana. Nunca he ido a esos festivales y me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo si tú estás de acuerdo. Y voy muy bien en la escuela, puedo permitirme faltar las primeras horas del día siguiente para recuperar las horas de sueño. Este fin de semana no puedo ir... — esta vez no era mentira, había acordado ir con Merida a comprar una maquina de humo y no viviría para ir al evento si la dejaba plantada.

Una solución factible era darle el dinero y que fuera él, pero no consideraba justo dejarle todo el trabajo cuando se había tomado la molestia de invitarlo a él.

 _En primer lugar ¿por qué me invito a mí si nos llevamos fatal? Probablemente se enojó con su baterista y bajista y por eso no los lleva, o no puede escoger entre uno y otro_.

Optó por creer que era eso y no por la letra o videos que compartía en sus redes sociales. No lo creía capaz de estar al pendiente de esas cosas.

—Puedo ir yo…

—¿… Vamos hoy después de clases?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y mientras Jackson reía algo incomodo, Eros parecía más divertido por la diferencia de planes que se habían puesto en mente.

—Por mí está bien después de clase. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Ah, bien. Entonces vamos a que pierdas el tiempo conmigo— gruñó al interpretar sus palabras como un comentario despectivo.

—Claro.

—Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo en este momento— La puerta del salón se abrió detrás de él, revelando al bajista que se ponía a un lado de su compañero y rodeaba su cintura con una confianza que a Jackson le pareció hasta cierto punto desagradable —¿Qué te parece si empiezas a invertir un poco de tu día en el ensayo de hoy, Er? Tengo una cita en quince minutos que no me puedo perder, tú sabes~

—Claro, claro— y a pesar de que parecía invadir su espacio personal no hizo nada por apartarlo. Otra cosa que a Jackson lo incomodo más —Entonces nos vemos después ¿te mandó mensaje cuando termine?

Cuando recibió un seco "sí" como respuesta, ambos entraron al salón y Jackson respiro hondo, con el mal sabor de boca esparciéndose por toda su lengua e incluso su estomago al darse cuenta de otra estupidez que había hecho en el día.

Un mensaje. Pudo haberle mandado un maldito mensaje en vez de ir hasta ahí para decirle algo que fácilmente podía plantearle en un mensaje de texto sin todo el maldito show que tuvo que presenciar por sus tonterías.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y apurarse a llegar a la siguiente clase. Podía ser incomodo, pero al menos hablar con Eros era más agradable cuando se encontraba solo y no rodeado de sus amigos que parecían tener colgado el letrero de "patanes" con letras mayúsculas y fosforescentes.


	12. Pista 12

Hola (?)

Intentaré ser concisa para no robarles mucho de su tiempo y que puedan pasar a leer el fic sin muchas distracciones.

En primera les debo una disculpa. No tuve la culpa tan cargada hasta ahora porque siempre intentaba actualizar al menos uno de los fics (Fandom Hijack) cada mes. En esta ocasión el tiempo paso volando y de compañera de fandom a compañeras de fandom, no está chido desaparecerse así.

No sé si les interese (esto va más para ti, anónimo que no pude darte señales de vida porque no tenía forma de mandarte mensajes ;;) pero mi Facebook personal es "Tania Cancino", no lo había puesto porque no creía que les interesará, la verdad muchos (incluyéndome) sólo llegamos, leemos y nos vamos. Pero si vuelvo a tardar ya saben a que perfil mandar mensaje, reclamos o mentadas de madre.

Cualquier cosa por ahí respondo, a lo mucho me tardo un día.

Segundo, todo este año voy a tardar en dar señales de vida y tardaré más de lo que solía para actualizar. Esto porque el mapa curricular de mi carrera (veterinaria y zootecnia) ya me está incluyendo prácticas y salidas a ranchos y los horarios no me cuadraron como yo esperaba.

Pero no he abandonado el fandom si lo hago vendré e incluso les traigo un resumen rápido si dejo historias inconclusas, pero veo lejos ese momento. Me encanta la pareja (Hijack, de los otros fandoms tardaré más y mejor no digo nada (?) ) y me encanta el fandom...

Me gustaría decir más pero como dije antes, no me quiero alargar.

Los amo.

 **Advertencias:**

Contenido homosexual :v

-Primera mitad del capitulo es sobre Hiccup y Jack

-Segunda mitad es sobre Jackson y Eros.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

 _ **Canción de fondo**_

 _Recuerdos o pensamientos_

 _ **-Mensajes de texto**_

* * *

 **La primera cita**

Jack nunca estuvo más agradecido por los pequeños días feriados que su grupo conseguía por excusas pobres y sin sentido. En esa ocasión, el asueto le había quedado como anillo al dedo y aunque no hablaba lo suficiente con sus compañeros para agradecerles por la "falta colectiva para darle mantenimiento a sus instrumentos y los salones" que organizaron, no dejó de pensar en diferentes formas de agradecerles esa oportunidad de pasar la mayoría del día con SU novio.

Claro, sabrían su agradecimiento si fueran capaces de leer mentes.

Desde que Hiccup regresó a su habitación en el edificio que le correspondía, sus visitas fueron siendo esporádicas, casi contadas, y donde más se encontraban era en el comedor. Pensaba en que se trataban de coincidencias, no quería creer que Hiccup fuera capaz de grabarse su horario al grado de sincronizar sus horas de la comida. Eso sólo pasaba en las telenovelas y sus múltiples escenarios ficticios que solía armar cuando su mente se encontraba lejos del salón de clases.

Porque, vamos, Hiccup era muy bueno en varias cosas pero el romance no era una de ellas. Era encantador a su manera.

Suspiró como lo haría cualquier enamorado, pasando de largo algunas miradas curiosas y críticas que los cerebritos de aquel lugar le lanzaban e intentó adivinar que pasaba por su mente mientras él se dirigía al salón de SU novio.

Sí, se repetiría eso las veces que fueran necesarias pues en su opinión, no sesgaban el encanto que ya tenía la situación como tal.

En el camino al quinto piso pudo descifrar algunas expresiones mejor de lo que creyó. Unas reflejaban sorpresa de verlo, otros simplemente lo pasaban de largo y en más de una ocasión pudo percibir hostilidad de un grupo de jóvenes que iba conformado por chicos y chicas que no paraban de hablar sobre los exámenes que se avecinaban.

Envidia de la falta de estrés que tenía, eso fue lo único que pudo pensar.

 _Digo, hay algunos que no están feos y más de una cara bonita... No me creo que Hiccup no sea popular aquí._

Mientras se acercaba al salón del castaño, se quitó los audífonos al distinguir que había gente gritando. Esperaba que no fuera algún maestro o maestra riñendo a sus alumnos o sería incomodo esperar afuera para anunciar su visita sorpresa con un Hiccup devastado.

En realidad... no sabía cómo reaccionaba Hiccup a los regaños y cuando alguien rasgó papeles con furia aprovechó el ruido para seguir acercándose, alcanzando a distinguir con más fácil la disputa que se llevaba a cabo.

— ¡Es que no me puedo creer que te atrevieras a poner el trabajo a tu nombre! ¡Ni siquiera nos preguntaste nuestra opinión!

—Creo que fui muy claro cuando les dije que si no aportaban nada, no iba a darles ningún crédito.

— ¡Eso no es avisar! ¡Además lo mencionaste sólo una vez cuando recién nos pusieron el trabajo, Haddock!

— ¡¿Yo qué necesidad tengo de estarlos persiguiendo para que hagan las cosas?! ¡¿No están muy grandes para que uno les tenga que rogar para que trabajen?!

— ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO!

—Ella tiene razón, si ibas a sacarnos del proyecto pudiste habernos avisado.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! Les dije más de cinco veces en el transcurso de los últimos cinco meses, además no sé porqué estamos discutiendo. De ahora en adelante es su responsabilidad, está en sus manos.

—PORQUE YA ESTAMOS EN EXAMEN DE REGULACIÓN POR TU CULPA

—YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TU MEDIOCRIDAD.

Jack se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de la puerta al ver que una maqueta se estampaba contra el marco de la puerta y varios trozos de madera volaban en todas direcciones.

—REPÍTELO, HADDOCK.

—Lo puedo repetir las veces que sean y de distintas maneras hasta que entiendas, porque ya vi que aparte de mediocridad tienes problemas con la comprensión. Eso explicaría tu desempeño en todo el ciclo.

Jack no soportó más aquello, tuvo que entrar al salón, grabarse la imagen de Hiccup provocando a alguien o la expresión que tendría en ese momento ya que veía lejos (y siendo sincero no quería que fuera siquiera posible) verlo enojado con él.

Cuando entró, distinguió a una chica que se encontraba con las lágrimas al borde de la rabia y su rostro tan rojo que parecía a poco de explotar o inflarse como un pez globo. Delante se encontraba un chico de más o menos su edad, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Hiccup que terminó por hacerle una llave que lo obligo a desviar su cuerpo y trastabillar con las butacas hasta caer de forma melodramática, aparatosa y cómica.

Pero la expresión que tuvo Hiccup fue... fue una canción para él. Pudo distinguir su enojo y exasperación pasar a un desconcierto y sorpresa e incluso un poco de confusión antes de abrir paso a esa sonrisa que Jack tanto amaba cuando lo veía. Saber que era capaz de provocar un cambio tan radical en su humor fue suficiente para levantar su ego por encima del edificio en el que se encontraban.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?— le preguntó en tono divertido, fingiendo que no escuchó la discusión en la que fue participe y escondiendo la risa que le provocaba ver como el chico intentaba levantarse de forma digna.

—No, ya terminamos— y no volteó a darle un segundo vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Fue directo a tomar su mano con tanta naturalidad que Jack tuvo que contener el impulso de ponerse de puntillas para robarle un beso de esa sonrisa tan radiante que tenía en ese momento.

—Excelente. ¿Tienes otra clase después?

Ambos salieron del salón para caminar a las terribles escaleras que minutos antes Jack tuvo que enfrentar por primera vez para llegar hasta ahí. Sólo que esta vez, pudo aprovechar los pequeños desniveles para dirigir miradas fugaces al castaño que no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—No, hoy sólo trataba de presentar los proyectos finales de algunas materias. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco, nos regalaron un día libre.

—Ya...y... ¿no tienes ningún ensayo?— podía notar que parecía cauteloso al hablar, pero eso a Jack no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Tampoco— y le sonrió triunfante —Merida y Rapunzel fueron con Heather a ver cosas de chicas e intentaron hablar con Astrid y Brutilda. Creo que quieren ganarse su simpatía para que no les ponga cosas extrañas en la obra... o cualquier conspiración que puedan hacer más de dos chicas.

Escuchar su risa le dejó una sensación burbujeante en el estómago que sólo pudo expresar con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no me puedo imaginar una plática normal y más si son ellas cinco. Creo que la voz de la razón puede ser Rapunzel.

—Un poco, a veces no lo parece pero puede ser más extravagante que Merida.

—No, ¿en serio?

—Las apariencias engañan, Hic— se encogió de hombros antes de quedarse en blanco por el beso que el castaño acababa de darle en la mejilla.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Y tú hermano?

—Salió de la ciudad. Al parecer un amigo suyo lo invitó al festival de "Juventud y Música".

En realidad Jack también tenía ganas de asistir al evento con el chico que tenía a su lado, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecerle la salida cuando se encontraba en la temporada de estudios y lo último que deseaba era ser una distracción para él.

—Hm... El festival... me suena...— a pesar de que parecía un poco confundido, su expresión cambió a una de repentina diversión que Jack no pudo atribuir a su conversación del momento. —Bueno, si no tienes ninguna clase, ningún ensayo y tampoco nada planeado ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Sus pasos se detuvieron de forma abrupta, procesando lo que Hiccup acababa de decirle y soltar una carcajada que se vio incapaz de contener.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, Jack le respondió sin dejar de reír por lo bajo.

—No me gustaría, me encantaría.

Y esta vez no fue capaz de contener su impulso al ver la forma tan linda en que Hiccup sonreía apenado.

Bien, entendía porque no era popular por ser un pesado en los estudios y sus compañeros, pero así era mejor. Le gustaba formar parte del selecto grupo que conocía al verdadero Hiccup.

— ¿Nadie nos va a interrumpir?— preguntó mientras retomaba el paso que habían dejado y pasaban por algunas jardineras que dividían los caminos del campus y los edificios.

—No, los demás se fueron a un campamento de dos días y Eros... Creo que también salió.

—Bueno, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Mientras se dirigían a la parada del camión, imaginó que Hiccup no tendría ningún problema en llevarse su mochila. Quería evitar toparse con algún conocido o evento que fuera capaz de interferir en aquella cita espontánea.

—A ti.

Si Jack tenía dudas en el romanticismo que el chico tenía, eso fue aclarado con la declaración tan abrupta que le pintó sus mejillas de un rojo similar al de una fresa. Eso y una risa nerviosa que fue interrumpida cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús y Hiccup tomo su rostro para plantarle un beso similar al que había iniciado a la entrada del edificio.

Sólo que él se tomo su tiempo, lo dejó saborear sus labios, su aliento y delinear el contorno de su rostro hasta su cuello donde le dio un pequeño pellizco.

—Te lo pregunte en serio— Jack intentó reprocharle a pesar de que no estaba enojado, le faltaba el aire y no podía dejar de sonreír. Semanas atrás le parecía imposible que el chico tomara la iniciativa de esa manera.

Claro, eso pensaba antes de lo que sucedió en su habitación.

—Y yo respondí en serio— sonreía de la misma forma que él —Eres lo único que tengo en mente. Podemos ir a comer, pasear, ver una película...— se encogió de hombros con desenfado —a donde sea. El día es nuestro.

Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse al torcer un poco las palabras y dejar que se repitieran en su cabeza.

 _"Eres mío por un día."_

Sí, las palabras cambiaban pero el significado no.

—Bien... ¿Vamos al cine?

Le parecía un poco cliché como primera cita, pero no le importaba si era con Hiccup. Por él podía ver cualquier película que escogiera el castaño y aún así disfrutarla. Aún si elegía algún documental aburrido con palabras que no fuera capaz de entender.

Y no fue el viaje en pie lo que arruinó sus planes, no. Lo que abofeteó sus esperanzas fue llegar a la taquilla y ver que no tenían ninguna función que les llamara la atención.

—Igual ya estamos en el centro— Pero Jack se recuperó rápido del pequeño golpe que la suerte le daba y señaló en dirección a la calle principal — ¿Quieres ir a ver si hay algún museo disponible?

— ¡Claro!

Escuchar la emoción en su voz fue algo que Jack no dejó pasar por alto y se dijo para sí, que los museos y recorridos didácticos podían constituir una visita agradable para ambos en citas venideras.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, nunca se había propuesto dar un recorrido a consciencia del centro de la ciudad. Por lo general iba a hacer las visitas de rutina: a comer, comprar aparatos electrónicos, vestidos para su hermana o el equipo que su padre usaba para el deporte en la nieve. Nunca se puso a ver las tiendas que rodeaban las que él visitaba y nunca se arrepintió tanto como en ese momento, porque Hiccup parecía estar igual que él en cuanto a orientación.

— ¿Vienes a menudo?— le preguntó sólo para distraerlo y que no fuera consciente del mapa que abría en su celular para buscar sitios de interés por donde se ubicaban.

—No mucho. En vacaciones vengo con Patapez a una plaza donde venden artículos de electrónica, antes venía con Astrid porque hay variedad en las tiendas de cacería y la última vez acompañé a Eros a una enorme tienda de cocina porque queríamos regalarle algo a nuestras madres... — se encogió de hombros y una risa nerviosa se le escapó —Rompimos unos rollos por usarlos como espadas Jedi y terminamos haciendo un regalo con nuestras propias manos.

Jack soltó una carcajada al poder imaginar a ambos en medio de un montón de madres y empleados por su conducta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué les regalaron?— dobló en una esquina como si lo tuviera planeado. Poniendo atención al mapa y a Hiccup para evitar que sospechara de su despiste. Eso, y porque le daba curiosidad saber en que terminaba su relato.

—Él le llevó serenata cantando que era la mejor madre del mundo, yo le regalé a la mía una máscara festiva que suele usar cuando se va con mi padre a fiestas extranjeras. Le dije que podía hacerle otra, pero me dijo que esta perfecta...

—...A ti ya no te gusta ¿verdad?

—Pude haberlo hecho mejor.

—Creo que es más lindo algo que hagas a que lo compres.

—Sí, creo que le gustó más la máscara que el rollo de madera roto que terminó quemado en una fogata de campamento.

Una risa se escapó de ambos chicos que ahora doblaban en la última esquina hasta llegar al museo que Jack había encontrado. Una pequeña visita guiada por los terrores y leyendas que rondaban por la ciudad, contando con esculturas, pinturas, fotografías, pruebas recopiladas y materiales audiovisuales.

—Buenas tardes— los recibió el hombre detrás del mostrador, sonriéndoles pese a que parecía ligeramente incómodo cuando notó que ambos se tomaban de las manos — ¿Dos entradas?

—Sí, por favor— Jack comenzó a hurgar en su billetera al mismo tiempo que Hiccup, algo que lo ánimo al darse cuenta que no parecía desanimarse al leer el precio que se leía en uno de los letreros que el trabajador tenía en la barra.

Pagaron, les entregaron unos audífonos y un reproductor de música donde venían las pistas señalando el número de la escultura o parada que iban a ver y les indico que debían esperar cinco minutos a que saliera el siguiente grupo.

No se alejaron ni tres pasos cuando otra pareja llegó, saludando al hombre con una sonrisa alegre y recibiendo la promoción de dos por uno hasta las tres de la tarde por pareja.

Jack se tuvo que morder el labio para distraer su atención, intentando que la pequeña espina que el gesto le había clavado en su mente por la diferencia de trato que habían recibido.

 _Seguro con Astrid si le ofrecían descuentos o un poco más de amabilidad._

—Jack.

Volteó al escuchar su nombre y casi apartó su cabeza al ver que Hiccup le estaba poniendo los audífonos.

Casi, pero no lo hizo, y se sintió la persona con más autocontrol de la faz de la tierra o hubiese sido incómodo explicarle al castaño porque se había apartado de él.

— ¿Hm?

—Ya tenemos que ponernos los audífonos, el grupo ya se llenó y ya vamos a entrar.

—Bien— mientras tomaba el reproductor para poner la primera pista y seguir a los demás, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poner aquella preocupación en el fondo de su mente. Espabilando un poco y sonriendo con más de calma al ver que Hiccup parecía tan enfrascado en el momento que ambos tenían como para prestarle atención a alguien más.

Debía seguir su ejemplo un poco.

El recorrido eran más de cincuenta estaciones y avisados se encontraban de que no terminarían en una hora. Ambos estaban listos, escuchando las indicaciones que el guía les daba y quedándose en las primeras paradas que hablaba sobre espíritus estacionales, gnomos y hadas, cuando la luz los abandonó y todo quedó a oscuras.

—Por favor, mantengan la calma. Es un pequeño problema eléctrico. En breve regresará la corriente.

Jack asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo, ese tipo de cosas podían pasar a menudo, no era algo raro, era totalmente normal, la luz no tardaría en regresar y ellos podrían continuar con su visita.

Pero la luz no volvió. Esperaron más de veinte minutos para escuchar que llamarían a la agencia y se les pedía desalojar el lugar.

—Iré por el reembolso— llamó la atención de Hiccup con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, indicándole que lo esperara en el pequeño patio que tenía el museo mientras él se dirigía al mostrador donde el encargado iba recogiendo sus cosas. —Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿sería tan amable de darme el reembolso?

—Lo siento, chico, el reembolso sólo es válido si el cliente debe abandonar el recorrido por motivos de salud o urgentes. — Habló sin voltear a verlo —No hay reembolso de dinero.

—Pero esto fue una emergencia— y Jack no fue capaz de mantener su tono de voz amable cuando el enojo comenzaba a invadirlo —Estaban dando reembolso a los demás.

— ¿Viste que se lo diera a alguien?

—Todos estaban saliendo con su...

—Pero no viste que se los regresara, si tienen tiempo quédense hasta que la luz regrese, si no...— Se encogió de hombros y terminó de guardar sus cosas —Es su decisión.

¿Era en serio? ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel patán?

Miró a los lados para buscar a otro empleado y exigir el cambio, pero sus esperanzas fueron en vano. La mayoría se dirigía afuera del lugar para comer, descansar o buscar otra cosa en la que ocuparse mientras el encargado de la limpieza comenzaba a cerrar las puertas que iban dirigidas al público.

Aturdido y frustrado, se dirigió a un lado de Hiccup que seguía esperándolo y lo recibía con una sonrisa que no tardó en borrarse.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, nada. Sólo que no van a regresarnos nuestro dinero porque el sujeto es un homofóbico de mierda.

Apenas terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de lo idiota que se escuchaba al quejarse de esa injusticia que no era nada nuevo, al menos no en la sociedad en la que vivían.

Hiccup debía estar molesto o fastidiado, pero ver que sonreía de forma tranquila sólo lo descolocó.

—No te preocupes, iré a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué?— parpadeó varias veces sin saber que parte de sus palabras Hiccup no había entendido y, aunque quería detenerlo, prefirió mantener su mal humor bajo control. Usar la pequeña pausa para tranquilizarse y encontrar el lado positivo de todo.

De camino para allá recordaba haber visto dos cafés y un restaurante familiar ¿Hiccup tendría hambre?

Apenas empezaba la tarde y tenían bastante tiempo libre para aprovechar más lugares por visitar. Eso y había algunos museos que no les pedían dinero para entrar. Algo importante si tomaba en cuenta que sólo le quedaba dinero para comprarse una comida decente y algún antojo que le surgiera en el camino.

—Listo.

Los boletos que ondearon frente a sus ojos distrajeron su atención del teléfono y terminaron en la mano que los sostenía.

— ¿Qué...qué le dijiste?

—Nada. Solo le pedí que nos reembolsara el costo de las entradas— se encogió de hombros al tiempo que guardaba las entradas en la billetera —dijo que no podía regresarme el dinero, pero según las condiciones de uso y las clausulas del cliente, tenemos derecho que se nos permita un bono igualitario y como no nos aplicó el descuento de la mañana, me dio dos pases de pareja que pueden ser usados en cualquier día de los siguientes dos meses.

Jack abrió más los ojos sin poder empezar a formular su oración de forma decente.

—Pero... cómo...

—Eros dice que los presionas más cuando grabas o finges que lo haces— Hiccup levantó el celular en alto y sonrió un poco malicioso. Algo que Jack encontró totalmente encantador. —Si hubiera sido educado desde el inicio, no hubiera hecho esto.

Rió encantado y algo avergonzado por la forma en que Hiccup se expresaba. Por ese esfuerzo que hacía en intentar parecer un villano cuando parecía un pequeño granuja que acababa de salirse con las suya.

Y bueno...así era.

—Ven acá— lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para plantarle un beso rápido y seguir riendo contra sus labios —Bien... ¿tienes alguna idea de a donde ir?

—Hm...¿No tienes ganas de ir a un lugar en especial?

Jack negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—No. Creo que necesito ir a una limpia para quitarme la mala suerte antes de liderar una cita.

Ahora fue turno de Hiccup para reír y acariciar su mejilla antes de rodear su cintura para empezar a caminar en línea recta.

—Podemos ir a esa limpia juntos... esa puede ser nuestra segunda cita. — propuso en un tono divertido.

—Y en ésta podemos caminar y hablar de estupideces.

—Que coincidencia— se acercó a besar la cien del albino —estaba pensando lo mismo.

Y así fue.

Caminaron sin que Jack contara el tiempo o volviera a revisar su celular para buscar la siguiente parada. Tomaron fotografías de dueños que llevaban perros que personificaban sus perfiles, de estatuas que se veían infestadas por palomas, artistas de la calle que se acercaban a hacer sus actos con ellos: payasos, mimos, acróbatas y vendedores ambulantes que les ofrecían desde accesorios para la ropa, pulseras y collares hasta dulces, boletos de rifas o simplemente pedían cooperación para alguna organización benefactora.

Pasaron por unas cuantas librerías, anotaron los títulos que les interesaban y otras tiendas que fueron más del gusto de Jack al punto que tuvo que guardas las ubicaciones y dejar apartado de palabra un disco de vinilo que llamó su atención.

Para cuando el sol dejó de iluminar las calles, eligieron uno de los bancos que estaba cerca del canal que atravesaba a lo largo de una avenida para beber con calma las malteadas que se habían comprado.

— ¿Te parece si le regalamos a Jackson uno de los boletos al dos por uno?— le preguntó mientras observaba los patos que se metían al pequeño río que formaba el canal y el ruido de las llantas sobre el asfalto sonaba detrás de ellos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría ir dos veces seguidas? Creo que le caíste bien al de taquilla— Hiccup bromeó —Casi le gustaste.

—No, no. ¿Tengo que recordarte a quien le dio los pases gratis? ¿Estás seguro de que no te guiñó un ojo mientras te las daba?— le respondió Jack con el mismo buen humor, disfrutando el enorme giro que la cita había dado a pesar de que en ningún momento tuvieron claro que querían hacer.

—Oh ¿celoso?

—Un poco, yo le puse el ojo primero.

Mientras le robaba una sonrisa, se acercó a probar la extraña malteada que Hiccup había pedido, arrugando la nariz al no poder relacionar los sabores que habían mezclado pero disfrutándolo al final.

—Hiccup.

Y lo llamó sólo para tener su atención, para que sus labios le quedaran más cerca y sorprenderlo un poco, interrumpiendo el beso cuando la risa le ganó al escuchar que había soltado su malteada para tomarlo de los hombros y ahora maldecía por lo bajo por la mancha que tenía en sus pantalones.

—Sí, definitivamente tenemos que ir a esa limpia en la segunda cita— dictaminó con un último beso en su mejilla antes de buscar las servilletas que tenía en el fondo de su mochila e intentar aguantar la risa que le provocaba su torpeza y su solución despistada de ponerse la sudadera en la cintura de modo que parecía un pequeño delantal.

._._._.

 _No estoy haciendo nada malo._

Jackson observó por quinta vez la hora que marcaba su celular, revisando los últimos mensajes que había enviado y enlistando los pendientes de los que podía librarse hasta el momento.

Jack le avisó sobre el día libre que tendrían y eso quitaba cualquier tarea o trabajo que pudiera quedar rezagado, luego de avisarle que saldría a ver si Hiccup estaba libre dejó de dar señales de vida, Rapunzel y Merida tenían un curso parecido salvo que ellas habían hecho planes de una salida de chicas.

Merida, era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

Sabía que ella tuvo varios choques con Eros y que no le agradaba. No la creía capaz de hacerle un drama por haber aceptado la invitación, pero estaba consciente de lo mal que hizo al no haberle dicho la verdad.

En realidad... a nadie le había dicho.

No le avergonzaba ni hacía nada malo, pero no pudo encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle "¿Recuerdas el chico que tanto odias y juraste ahorcar si se te daba la oportunidad? ¡Me invitó a una salida! ¿No hay problema verdad?" y las oportunidades fueron menores cuando parecían chocar cada que se encontraban en el pasillo con comentarios mordaces o Eros los pasaba de largo sin dejar de hablar con el creído que tocaba el bajo en su banda.

 _Ya habrá oportunidad de contarle, no es tan grave. No es mi madre._

Con ese último pensamiento respiró hondo, se deshizo de cualquier carga que pudiera opacarle el pequeño día de relajación que le esperaba y entró a la estación de metro donde había quedado de ver al pelirrojo.

Había llegado veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada sólo para no pensar más en lo que era correcto o no y dejarse de divagar si la razón de haber aceptado era por pura conveniencia. Él no se consideraba de esa manera, pero ciertamente... parecía.

 _Quizá podamos aclarar algunos puntos_.

Pensó para só, tomando asiento en la zona de espera del vagón e intentando encontrar los puntos buenos en aquella salida.

 _Hasta podría preguntarle porque odia nuestra banda..._

—Tú llevas la puntualidad a un nuevo nivel.

Levantó la mirada de inmediato y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Casi.

Eros se había inclinado para poder hablarle sin gritar cuando la línea llegaba y el metal de los frenos chillaba. Lo había hecho a una distancia que era prudente hasta que él levantó la cara y su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

—¿Tú crees? — disfrazó un poco la incomodidad y los nervios al aclararse la garganta y fingir que veía la gente entrar y salir del metro, repitiendo sus propias intenciones en su mente para evitar que sus ojos fueran a parar en la cadena que el chico usaba como cinturón y sólo lograba que su atención fuera directo a su cadera.

—No, estoy seguro. Cuando me quedo de ver con otra gente llega tarde o a veces no llega— se encogió de hombros y Jackson intentó no pensar en las citas que se decía, tenía con frecuencia.

— ¿Por qué no llegan? ¿Se pierden?

De nuevo Jackson tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente por el pequeño descuido que sufrió al sentir que se sentaba a su lado y casi se recargaba en él.

¿No era consciente del espacio personal de otra persona? ¿O sí lo era?

Lo poco que había escuchado de Eros sólo le dejaba en claro que no era un santo y le molestaba, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar que la única razón de que el chico lo invitara podía deberse a que no le prestaba tanta atención como las otras personas.

¿Se creería el centro del universo?

—Supongo. ¿Subimos en la siguiente?

Se limitó a asentir, más resuelto a ignorar cualquier coqueteo o acercamiento que el chico pudiera lanzarle a lo largo del día. Iba a disfrutar esa jornada y nadie iba a impedírselo, ni siquiera Eros o él mismo al pensar demasiado las cosas.

Sólo tenía que imaginar que iba con un amigo más y listo.

La espera y todo el trayecto en metro fue silencioso y quizá, lo más cansado que Jackson hubo podido pasar en esa última semana.

Le era difícil no pensar en lo bien que se veía, lo extraño que era saber que parte del conjunto que llevaba parecía de dama (sí, no tuvo opción cuando le cedió el asiento a una anciana y pudo observarlo sentado) y no se veía afeminado en él, simplemente se veía... bien. Iba a dejarlo en que le parecía bien. Otra cosa que se le antojó anormal fue su expresión. No recordaba haberlo visto serio o distraído salvo en la primera salida que tuvieron cuando tomó el lugar de Hiccup para acompañarlo por los instrumentos que precisaba.

Recordaba verlo con ese aire presumido cuando estaba con Merida, orgulloso y algo divertido cuando hablaba con sus compañeros y en ese momento, sólo le daba la sensación de ver a un títere que se había cortado las cuerdas para estirarse y descansar del gran show que había mostrado.

No recordaba haberlo visto tener una conversación con Hiccup, algo curioso si pensaba en lo que su hermano le había dicho en torno a que eran mejores amigos.

Y si le costaba mantener su cabeza centrada por su culpa, las cosas le fueron peor cuando en una parada el metro freno con más brusquedad a la que tuvo previsto y terminó chocando con Eros cuando éste intentaba ponerse de pie para bajar.

Algo que sólo empeoró las cosas porque había visto sus ojos de cerca, sus labios, las pequeñas manchas blancas casi invisibles que tenía en su mejilla y cuello como si fueran rezagos de algún raspón.

 _Al diablo, esto no está funcionando._

Cuando llegaron a la parada donde su autobús saldría para ir al festival, la idea de mantener una charla distraída era la única salida que Jackson encontraba a sus pensamientos insensatos que únicamente lograban confundirlo.

— ¿Crees que llueva en el festival?

Y al parecer Eros también estaba de acuerdo en hablar, porque la sonrisa que le dio fue encantadora.

—No lo sé, no vi el tiempo en las noticias. ¿Te molesta la lluvia?

—No, pero no traje un cambio de ropa.

—Si ves que va a llover te la puedes quitar. — aquella solución le salió tan natural que Jackson tuvo problemas en no preguntarle cuantas veces le había dicho eso a alguien. —O puedes comprarte una playera nueva. Creo que van a vender mercancía durante el evento, a veces lo hacen y a veces no, creo que depende de que tan rápido encontremos las tiendas o que tan rápido se venda.

—Ya. — le dio la razón conforme les asignaban la pulsera de pase junto con las indicaciones para subir al autobús y seguía a la gente de forma automática. — ¿Es el primer festival al que asistes?

—No. El primero fue cuando era pequeño, fui con mis padres y mis hermanos pero era de música celtica— cuando por fin tomaron asiento, Eros se volteó a verlo con la misma sonrisa que había hecho cuando lo vio en la plaza. — ¿Sabías que los primeros en hacer este tipo de festivales fueron los egipcios?

Esta vez Jackson no tuvo que fingir sorpresa pues realmente la tenía.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, de los más antiguos era en la era del Medievo cuando hacían competencias musicales que eran apoyadas por los gremios. Pero lo más parecido al de hoy en día fueron los egipcios, luego siguieron los griegos y romanos— mientras hablaba fue sacando sus audífonos, ofreciéndole uno al tiempo que conectaba su celular y buscaba canciones al azar que Jackson tuvo que averiguar a qué iba cuando comenzó la música.

—No lo sabía...

—Se hacen de forma anual, pero aumentó su popularidad cuando ocurrió el choque del rock y el pop. Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero me gusta mucho aprender las cosas históricas.

—¿Por qué?

Eros se encogió de hombros sin dejar de ver el celular.

—Creo que es bueno conocer el origen de las cosas o al menos por lo que pasaron para llegar a lo que son ahora.

— ¿En serio? — Jackson lo miró curioso, notando que en ocasiones evitaba el contacto visual — ¿Entre tus curiosidades no sabrás el origen de la música?

Por segundos lo único que acompaño el lugar fue la melodía de gaitas que sonaba en su oído y el motor del autobús que empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

Al final, Eros le sonrió de esa manera que Jackson comenzaba a disfrutar con sólo saber que era a su causa.

—No lo sé ¿Cuándo empezó a hablar el hombre?

— ¿Entonces no crees que antes tuvieron instrumentos?

—No lo sé, Jackson, ¿Qué fue primero? ¿La voz o el instrumento?

Y fue así que transcurrieron las tres horas y media del trayecto, con temas que jamás imaginó discutir con Eros, algunos trucos de ilusión óptica y el vergonzoso descubrimiento de que ambos tenían gustos similares en cuanto a música; a cosas más técnicas que de género, pero al fin y al cabo, les faltó tiempo para seguir hablando sobre uno de los bajos que un artista había modificado para que tuviera doble mástil.

Eso y un pequeño infarto que le dio al castaño cuando vio que el otro sacaba una caja con jeringas y empezaba a llenar una sin explicarle lo que era. Eso habría ahorrado que Jackson reaccionara de sobremanera al malinterpretar su tratamiento de insulina por drogas.

—A todo esto, ¿nadie más pudo acompañarte? — Una de sus grandes incógnitas se le escapó al acomodar su mochila en el autobús y bajar detrás de él para que guiara la marcha pues aun se sentía algo avergonzado por el último error que había cometido.

A esas alturas Eros podía decirle que le pareció divertido invitarlo a él y no lo tomaría a mal.

—No sé. Sabía que te podía gustar y sólo te invite.

 _No seas tan directo, podría pensar mal_.

— ¿Ni a tu baterista?

—Nunca invitaría a Lily a una cita. Es mi mejor amiga, estamos en dos planos distintos y si a veces congeniamos en algunas cosas no es en esos términos y Frid... aún menos. Sería incómodo salir con tu ex.

Aquello dejó a Jackson helado, inmóvil por unos segundos al punto que estorbó a las personas que iban pasando cerca de ellos.

 _¿Su ex? ¿Es una cita?_

Si no hubiera tomado su mano para evitar que la multitud los separara, Jackson habría intentado elegir entre las dos preguntas para aclarar su confusión, pero dada la seguridad y calma que el pelirrojo tenía, no le dejaba tanto tiempo para mantener el silencio.

—Supongo que con eso me conformo.

— ¿Te conformas? ¿Qué respuesta te habría dejado satisfecho?

Jackson apretó los dientes mientras contaba las veces que le parecía escuchar cierto coqueteo en la forma en que le hablaba. Hasta el momento iban siete. Sí, siete y no estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito.

—No lo sé.

—Es difícil complacerte cuando ni siquiera tú sabes la respuesta ¿Lo sabías?

Sus palabras... el tono...

—A ver, Eros. Para empezar ¿qué quieres decir con "complacer"?

—Pues... cuando una persona se siente a gusto— se encogió de hombros sin encontrarle problema a sus palabras — ¿Cómo lo dicen aquí?

—Aquí— le aclaró el castaño con un respiro de indignación —se dice "cómodo" o como lo acabas de decir. Cuando dices "complacer" en ese tono... aquí es más para...

¿Para qué? ¿Realmente quería decirlo en voz alta?

Cuando los tambores y la música comenzaron a sonar como un pequeño intro, Jackson agradeció a todas las fuerzas del universo por haberlo sacado de aquella conversación tan incómoda en la que él mismo se había clavado.

Dio la conversación por terminada, siendo ahora él quien tomaba su mano para que apurara el paso a donde la gente se agrupaba en frente del enorme escenario que daría los conciertos en el lugar tan amplio que parecían tres estadios de futbol juntos.

Con todo el ruido, le fue difícil volver a tener una conversación decente. Se hacían señas para moverse de un lugar a otro, gritando de vez en cuando la dirección del baño, la venta de bebidas o comida y aprovechando una que otra promoción que se les presentaba en bandeja de plata.

Al no poder beber mucho alcohol, Jackson se ofreció a beber lo que Eros no podía, fingiendo que no había problema y que si se balanceaba un poco era debido al ritmo de la música. En parte era verdad y por otra... le afectaba estar al aire libre después de beber lo de dos personas.

Quizá el único momento donde pudieron escuchar un poco la voz del otro sucedió en un pequeño intermedio donde las bandas cambiaban y dejaron una de las canciones que Jackson no dudo en cantar a todo pulmón. Ya fuera por la emoción del momento, el alcohol en sus venas o lo perfecto que le parecía en aquella ocasión mientras el Eros le seguía la letra cuando le fallaba el aliento.

— **¡Algo últimamente me vuelve loco, tiene algo que ver con cómo me haces...**

— **Luchar para tener tu atención~ Llamarte trae aprensión**

Fingiendo que el pedazo de cartón donde antes habían comprado los dedos de queso era un micrófono, ambos se acercaron como si se tratara de un dueto y el escenario no estuviera del otro lado del campo.

— **Textos de ti y sexo de ti~ son cosas que no son tan poco comunes**

— **Ligar contigo, eres todo sobre eso~**

— **Dime ¡¿Por qué me siento no deseado?!**

Jackson soltó una carcajada al creer que alguien los grababa, pero poco le importó cuando le quitó el pedazo de cartón a Eros y apropiarse del micrófono que habían simulado.

— **¡Maldita sea!, si no me querías de regreso,**

 **¿Por qué tuviste que actuar de esa manera?**

 **Es confuso hasta el núcleo, porque sé que lo quieres**

Y quizá, si Jackson no hubiera tenido problemas para medir sus pasos o coordinar sus movimientos, no habría acortado las distancias con él de esa manera. Pero no pensaba, sólo cantaba, dejaba que el ritmo se llevara la velocidad de sus movimientos y que Eros se sonrojara no lo ayudaba a traer su cordura a flote.

— **Oh, y si no quieres algo serio conmigo**

 **Entonces ¿Por qué me das más?**

— **Di que me quieres cada día,**

 **Que me quieres de todas las maneras~**

 **Que me necesitas, me tienes tropezando,**

 **Amor súper psicótico.**

Gritos agudos y cercanos sobresalieron de los gritos de la multitud, sin dejar que Jackson pudiera procesar aquel acercamiento donde Eros se había inclinado a robarle un beso tan fugaz que en ese estado le fue difícil saber si realmente lo había hecho o sólo lo había imaginado.

Sonrió sin estar seguro, sin poder decir que le había desagradado o que lo borró de su mente como había ocurrido con el estúpido reto de la botella. Sin embargo se alejó, dando a entender que no se iba a repetir aún si le quedaba la duda y Jackson sólo pudo sonreír con facilidad al creer que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de lo que le pareció en un principio.

— **Tírame hacia esquinas oscurecidas,**

 **Donde todos los demás ojos nos evitan**

— **Dime como te hipnotizo...**

— **Te amo y te desprecio.**

Y la música seguía, sin que le dejara una oportunidad para dejar de asociar lo que escuchaba a lo que tenía en frente de él.

 _ **De vuelta a la multitud donde me ignoras**_

 _ **Ojos seductores a esos antes de mí**_

 _ **¿Cómo se supone que lo maneje?**_

 _ **Enciende la mecha y pierde la vela**_

El resto del festival pasó con más rapidez de lo que a Jackson le habría gustado.

Eso, y tendría una larga cruda para recordar cada detalle del camino de regreso, la odisea que su hermano y Hiccup tendrían que pasar para llevarlo de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

 **Nota final:** La canción esta en ingles, se llama "Super Psycho Love" de Simon Curtis :)


End file.
